Riding the waves of your ocean
by whiters
Summary: One girlfriend, two ex-girlfriends, one hopeless situation. When history repeats itself, it can really suck. R&R!
1. I think I've seen this place before

**Disclaimer: I do not own OTH or its characters. Any lines or situations taken from the show belong to the creators. Thanks!**

_**So, I know I have two unfinished stories but when an idea comes into your head, you have to write it down. This story is based off of tonight's eppy, which I have yet to watch BTW. I must admit I am no fan of Leyton or the last season ****but I do like Lindsey. So even though there are a lot of stories out there…Thanks for taking the time to look. Read on!**_

**_-whit_**

**Ch. 1 ****I think I've seen this place before**

_Once shock wears off all you're left with is a confused idea of how your world use to work. Your whole body goes numb and you're left with nothingness. Maybe the shock never wears off. _

Walking into TRIC that night Lindsey knew something was off but, then again, she had been feeling that way ever since a certain blonde and brunette waltzed into town. It was when she saw a certain blonde's lips attached to her boyfriend that shock hit Lindsey square in the face; even though all her suspicions were proven true.

It's human nature for one to become possessive over an object or entity, especially when one is connected to it so strongly. The wild teaches us to stand our ground and protect what's ours; to attack anything that comes in our way (well nature and the movie _Mean Girls_). Lindsey had every right to interrupt the old lovers kiss by smacking Peyton across the face, screaming at Peyton until her face was purple then smacking her again, but Lindsey didn't. The damn shock wore in.

"Oh my god." Were the only words that quietly tumbled out of Lindsey's mouth, successfully breaking the kiss.

Peyton let go of Lucas and immediately lowered her head.

"Linds…" Lucas said approaching Lindsey quickly.

Just as Lucas reached out to touch her, Lindsey turned on her heels, walked out of the backstage area and back into the large crowd. With her head spinning and body shaking, Lindsey weaved through the crowd with a determined Lucas right behind her.

"Linds, where you going?" Brooke asked sweetly.

A friendship had certainly formed between Brooke and Lindsey, one neither of them had seen coming. And while Lindsey wanted to say goodbye to the brunette, she couldn't afford the time.

As Lindsey pushed by Brooke she quickly whispered, "Keep him away from me."

For a moment Brooke had no idea what Lindsey meant, even though the meaning was quite obvious, until she turned her head and saw Lucas rushing towards her. Immediately Brooke stepped in Lucas' path and smiled.

"Hey Luke," Brooke said with as much enthusiasm she could muster.

"Brooke," Lucas said hoping to push past her.

When Lucas realized Brooke wasn't moving he looked her in the eyes, "Look, I need to talk to Lindsey so if you could…" Lucas motioned with his hands for Brooke to get out of the way.

Brooke opened her mouth ready to respond with a really great smart ass comment but was interrupted.

"Lucas…" Peyton huffed as she caught up, hoping to seize Lucas' attention.

But Lucas didn't turn to Peyton. He sighed loudly and ran his hand through his hair. If Brooke hadn't seen these looks before, looks of despair and blinded hope, she wouldn't have been able to realize exactly what was going on. Four years earlier and a few too many times, Brooke saw those faces and learned what they meant.

"Oh my god!" Brooke said rather loudly as she pointed to Lucas and Peyton. "Ya know when Lindsey ran out of her I knew something was wrong but this…" Brooke motioned between Lucas and Peyton.

"Brooke, you don't even know what's going on." Peyton said, not wanting to have this conversation in the club.

Brooke shook her head fervently, "But I do Peyt. I've had front row tickets to this show too many times."

Lucas groaned and softly pushed past Brooke and ran out of TRIC. Peyton waited a second before following Lucas out.

Shock, anger, and pain all filled Lindsey's mind, but the only thing she could think about was how she couldn't get her damn keys into her car door.

"Son of a bitch!" Lindsey yelled as she hit the car

Just as she was trying again Lindsey heard the doors to the club open and saw Lucas in the corner of her eye. Suddenly, luck was on Lindsey's side and the key went smoothly into the car door.

"Lindsey, wait." Lucas shouted and slammed the car door shut with his hand.

Again the club doors swung open as Peyton ran out.

Lucas must have not noticed because his gaze from Lindsey did not break. "That was not what it looked like…" Lucas said, having a feeling of déjà vu.

Lindsey scoffed, "Really?"

"What I meant is, I did not kiss Peyton, she kissed me." Lucas tried reassuring Lindsey.

Peyton stepped closer to the couple, "It's true Lindsey… I…"

"Shut up Peyton…" Lindsey snapped, "…I have been nothing but extraordinarily nice to you and all you've done is be a mega bitch to me. Then after reassuring me that you're not back here for Lucas, you go behind my back and kiss him; so please do not come out here and try to redeem yourself."

Lindsey forcefully opened her car door, against Lucas' will, and threw her purse inside. "Don't follow me Luke."

Lindsey roared up the engine, threw the car into reverse and angrily drove out of the parking lot. Lucas looked back at Peyton and was met not only with her face but Brooke's and Haley's as well.

_So much for getting out and having fun._

_Xxx_

**_So?? I'm dying to know what you think or if any of you would even be interested in more. Hit that review button, you little cute thing, you!_**


	2. Just another bruise on my soul

_**Thank You to all who reviewed! I didn't expect the response I got and I am floored by them. I've got a great idea for this story and am more than open to any of your ideas and suggestions. From what it sounds like we are all disappointed in this season thus far and I hope it turns around. Until then…read on! But first does anyone know if they've changed the title from One Tree Hill to The Peyton and Lucas Saga, because I'm confused. Anyway, read on and review…you guys are amazing! Personal thank you(s) at the end!**_

_**-whit-**_

**Ch.2 Just another bruise on my soul**

Sometimes our reactions don't kick us in the butt as soon as we would like. There's that moment where you freeze but you realize that the light is green and if you don't go soon, it could be the worst mistake you ever made.

"Give me your keys." Lucas demanded as he walked over to Haley.

"What?" Haley was beyond confused. She had followed Brooke outside because she was worried about Brooke, not because she wanted to be a part of this new love triangle…square… whatever thing that was going on.

"I came in Lindsey's car…" Lucas answered, expecting that to be enough.

Brooke saw this as a cue to jump in, "Lindsey said not to follow her Luke."

Lucas looked over at Brooke desperately, "If I don't follow her it will be a huge mistake and you know that."

"Ok but I want to know what's going on…" Haley said as she got out her keys.

But before anyone said anything Lucas grabbed the keys out of Haley's hands and ran towards her car. He jumped into it and sped off just like Lindsey had moments before.

Haley turned to Brooke and Peyton, who had been unusually quiet, "What the hell is going on?"

Not following Lindsey had never been an option; Lucas just had to figure out where she would go. Not to the house, that would be too obvious. So Lucas began his journey around Tree Hill; calling Lindsey's cell phone every so often hoping one time she would be so annoyed she would just pick up, that is, if she hadn't already turned it off. He kept replaying the situation in his head, Peyton's admittance of love and the kiss. Lucas was absolutely positive he didn't feel anything in that kiss but he was mad at himself for letting Peyton get that close to him.

What bothered him most though was the way Brooke looked at him when she realized what was going on. The same disappointment Lucas had seen so many times before. And Lucas couldn't help but feel like he had let Brooke down. Shaking his head Lucas rid his thoughts of Brooke and continued his journey. After another half hour Lucas noticed his phone was about to die and his stupid car charger was at home so he decided to make a pit stop real quick.

Driving up to the house he saw Lindsey's car in the drive way and the bedroom light on. Lucas cursed himself for not going home first. Opening the door to his room Lucas didn't see Lindsey but did notice some clothes lying around.

Lindsey came into the room seconds later and jumped when she saw Lucas. "Jesus Lucas, you scared the shit out of me," Lindsey half laughed.

"Where you going?" Lucas asked pointing to the mess of clothes.

Lindsey lowered her head not willing to look into the eyes of the man she cared so much about. She believed Lucas when he said he didn't kiss Peyton back but that didn't mean the events of the night weren't eye opening. Peyton was in love with Lucas and Lindsey wasn't sure she was willing to put up that much of a fight.

"I think we need a break, Luke." Lindsey finally said.

"Don't say that…"

"Lucas I just can't do this…" Before Lindsey could say anymore tears started streaming down her face.

Lucas went over to Lindsey and placed his hands on her shoulders and pulled her in for a hug. Even in that embrace Lucas could feel Lindsey slipping and he had no idea how to hold on. They had been together for too long for it to end now.

"I do not have any feelings for Peyton. Period." Lucas said as he pulled away.

"It's not that I don't believe you Luke but your past is here facing you and you've got to do something about it."

"Linds my past is over and I need you. You are my future."

Lindsey smiled, "I guess being a writer comes in handy, huh?"

Lucas laughed thinking that his words made her realize how much she meant to him; hoping that this would only make them stronger. But then Lindsey's smile faltered and she walked over to the closet and pulled something out.

"If your past is over Lucas Scott, what's this?"

_Don't take your love away from me_

_Don't you leave my heart in misery_

_If you go then I'll be blue_

Out on the front steps of his house Lucas sat with his head in his hands. The night air was perfect but Lucas still felt cold. A car slowly pulled up and a worried, and very curious, Haley stepped out. She noticed something next to Lucas and took a seat in front of him.

"I thought you got rid of those?" Haley asked.

It was obvious from the state of Lucas and the fact that Lindsey's car wasn't in the driveway that the night had not ended well.

Lucas looked up at her, "My my future just drove off, my present is looking bleak and apparently my past is back to haunt me."

_Xxxx_

**_So, I've never done personal Thank you(s) before, but I've always loved receiving them so here we go!_**

RylorBrucasFan- I'm glad you think this has potential. Thanks so much, it means a lot! Yeah, I'm not gonna let Lindsey just sit back and take Peyton's crap. Hope you liked this chapter just as much.

SV ()- Peyton's kiss of death…I love it! Haley's reaction has yet to play out but she'll definitely play a role in the story.

BRUCAS123- Good to know! I'm glad you like this. Thanks!

GreedxEd- I agree that as long as he is not with Peyton that's good. Hope you keep reading!

romance in the rain- I hope you stick with me and let me know if you are thinking of not reading. I'd love to keep you on, but I totally understand where you're coming from. Thanks for the review!

B. Davis- Don't worry I'm definitely going to have Brooke giving a big talk with Peyton. Thanks for reading!

MrsAmyScott- Don't worry I enjoyed your rambling! Be patient with me and I think you'll like this story. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Thanks!

_Song lyrics by Neil Sedaka from song "Breaking up is hard to do"_

**_Now hit that review button you cute little reviewers you!_**


	3. I'll catch up with my body later

_**Hello, Hello! I can't tell you how happy you all make me feel. So here'**__**s another chapter!**__** I have to say I've had no problem with writers block on this story, which is more than I can say for my other stories. Keep your fingers crossed that it stays that way. Read on!**_

_**-whit **_

**Ch.3 I'll catch up with my body later**

Brooke came back home to find Peyton's car in the driveway and stereo blasting; just as she had done for the past two days. After that night at TRIC Peyton had fallen in to some sort of slump and only went in to work for a few hours, doing probably nothing, and listened to music at an annoying tone.

Brooke threw her keys on the console table and set her purse next to them. Another day at the boutique had only given her a headache and all she wanted to do was turn off the damn music, have a drink and watch re-runs of America's Next Top Model.

"Peyton!" Brooke yelled as she walked down the hall and into the kitchen.

The kitchen was a mess, clearly an indication that Peyton had attempted to make dinner. Brooke rolled her eyes and made her way into the living area to turn off the music. The living room was another mess but instead of scraps of food there were cd's and records lying around. Brooke turned off the stereo and sighed loudly; this pouting thing had to end.

"B. Davis…" Peyton said as she came up behind Brooke, causing Brooke to jump, "…I didn't hear you come in."

"You probably didn't hear me leave either." Brooke whispered.

"What?"

Brooke just shook her head and headed back into the kitchen. "So, what did you make roomie?" Brooke asked, leaning on the island.

Peyton bit down on the inside of her lip, "Well I did make spaghetti but well most of it didn't turn out…"

Sighing, Brooke nodded, "You'll get better at it, I did."

Brooke walked over to the fridge and started pulling out some food. She caught Peyton staring at her from the corner of her eye and fidgeting with her hands. But Brooke was tired of guessing what Peyton wanted; Brooke needed one night where she wasn't trying to make Peyton feel better.

"I'm gonna go over to Luke's tonight." Peyton said suddenly.

"I don't think that's a good idea Peyton…" Brooke knew it was a bad idea to say that but she had to; Peyton needed to face reality.

"Why not? I've given him space and now it's time we talked."

Pursing her lips Brooke debated whether or not to tell Peyton all the things she had been thinking about the past few days. She had already cursed Peyton for her little act at TRIC, Brooke wasn't sure if she was ready to endear another fight.

_"Peyton I can't believe you would go and kiss him. Again." Brooke scolded, just moments after Lucas left. _

_Haley turned to Peyton, "You what?!"_

_"I didn't want to cause any trouble…"_

_Haley scoffed, "Uh huh, I'm sure…"_

_"What is that supposed to mean?" Peyton asked as she walked closer to Haley._

_Brooke immediately stepped in between the two and spoke before Haley could say anything, "What Haley means is that __what did you think was going to happen Peyton? He has a girlfriend…"_

_"Didn't stop her before…" Haley said slyly._

_Peyton lowered her head and whispered, "I think I'm still in love with him."_

_Haley bit her lip to stop herself from saying anything. She paced on her feet a bit before heading back into the club. _

_"Peyton, you just can't…" Brooke stopped to think, "I love you but you can't keep doing this. It's not fair to him or yourself. It's especially not fair to Lindsey, whether you like her or not."_

"I need to talk to him. And it's the perfect time…"

"Why? Because Lindsey's out of the picture?" Brooke asked, more than frustrated with Peyton. "That's a little low, don't you think?"

"God Brooke, why are you against me in all of this?"

"Peyton I am not against you, but I cannot let you do this." Brooke persisted. "He is not in love with you anymore. How many more times are you going to put yourself in this situation Peyt?"

Peyton shook her head, "You don't know that and I don't need your permission to go talk to him." Peyton voice rose significantly as she got more and more defensive.

"Fine, do what you want. I need a break." With that Brooke left the house in a huff.

_--x—_

Its funny how days start to blend into one another, how time just fizzles away and you're left with guessing what time it is. You wake up and go to work but only your body goes with you; your mind is left somewhere else. And at the end of the day you need something to take away the longing you feel; the longing for your mind to work again.

"Can I get another?" Lucas asked the bartender as he held up his beer bottle

"Ryan will you give this man a real beer? No more of that crap he was drinking." A voice said from behind.

Lucas smiled from his seat and just shrugged at the bartender. Someone sat down beside him and signaled the bartender.

"I'll have the same as him and a shot, please."

"Tough day?" Lucas asked.

"You have no idea…"

"Try me…" Lucas said as he turned towards the one person who had not yelled at him the past couple of days.

"The boutique is turning out to be a bomb and Victoria won't leave me alone; she's constantly on my case. I swear to god, she's just waiting for me to fail."

"Well you won't…"

The bartender sat the beers down along with the shot and Lucas signaled to get one of his own.

"Right, because I'm fiercely independent and I'm going to change the world someday…blah blah blah…"

Lucas shocked offense, "There was no blah blah blah in there…at least not that I remember."

Brooke laughed, "In your next book make sure my character kills her mother…"

"I'll make a memo of that."

Lucas' shot was placed in front of him as he fiddled with the label on his beer can. Mention of his next book reminded Lucas that he should be at home writing. But it's not like if Lucas was at home he would be writing anyway.

"How are you doing?" Brooke asked with a tilt of her head but Lucas just shrugged. "Have you talked to her?"

"Just once and most of the time she reminded me to write. I thought I had it right this time…but I don't know anymore." Lucas took a slug of his beer.

"Well it's not over until the fat lady sings." Brooke said as if that would make everything better.

Lucas just looked at Brooke and laughed. "So, aren't you going to yell at me?"

"Why would I yell at you?" Brooke asked.

"Ya know, for screwing up yet again…"

Brooke thought for a moment; it only seemed fair. She had yelled at Peyton, twice, and it took two people to make this mistake. But something inside Brooke told her not to, that Lucas didn't want this to happen.

Instead Brooke raised her shot, "To a night of no yelling."

Lucas raised his shot as well, "I'll drink to that."

_xxxx_

**So, there's some Brucas for all you crazy Brucas lovers! I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. Hit that review button and make me one happy girl!**

_**Personal Thank You(s):**_

Brooke D.- I totally agree with your rambling and I think that's what inspired me to write this. Thanks for reading and reviewing. Hope you liked this chapter!

GreedxEd- Yeah Peyton has a funny way of working, huh? Thanks for reading!

PrettyGirl03- Well, keep reading to find out if you're right. I'm glad you're so into it that makes it more fun for me!

MrsAmyScott- I don't normally update this quickly so hooray for me. Thanks for your review!

B. Davis- You're cute when you're begging, lol! Keep reading and reviewing. Thanks!


	4. Harsh reality of dinner and scotch

_**Welcome back! This chapter is a bit longer, for those of you who love longer chapters. I can't believe how quick this is coming to me. Just keep reviewing like you have been and I'll keep writing. Read on!**_

_**-whit**_

**Ch. ****4 Harsh**** reality of dinner and scotch **

**"****Moving on is a simple thing, what it leaves behind is hard.****"- ****Dave ****Mustaine**

"_We've been trying Lucas…I just don't know what to do anymore."_

_Lucas threw his folded shirt across the room and collapsed on the bed. It was the fourth time he had come to __Charlotte__ in two weeks and he was really hoping he and Lindsey were getting somewhere. __After much begging Lucas convinced Lindsey to fight for their relationship and at first he thought it was working. He went up to Charlotte right away and they had a wonderful weekend. But when he left and tried to convince Lindsey to come back with him, she wouldn't budge. She said they needed distance; to have some time __alone__. So, Lucas gave in and went back to Tree Hill without her__. That's where it fell apart. _

_"Luke? Luke?" Lindsey shook Lucas out of his thoughts and he looked up at her to see tears in her eyes. Never a good sign. _

_"I'm not ready to give up on you Lindsey." Lucas pulled Lindsey's face closer with hands, "I'm not ready to give up on us."_

_You know something is over when you have to keep begging the other person to put forth effort. It wasn'__t that__ Lindsey hadn't been trying, because she__ had, but at __some point she started putting less effort into their relationship than Lucas was. _

_"I do love you Luke but __I think we've come to the end of our road."_

_"We've been together for two fucking years Lindsey. Are you really ready to give that all up just because you have this idea in your head that I can't let my past go?" Lucas said frustrated, grabbing his shirt again and throwing it at his suitcase. _

_Lindsey threw her hands in the air, "But you can't, can you. I think you proved that two weeks ago."_

_Lucas turned around and pointed his finger at her, "That's why we're falling apart Linds, because you can't let that go."_

_Shaking her head, Lindsey looked at Lucas and said softly, "Not me Luke, you. You can't let it go."_

We all go to someone different when we feel like our lives our falling apart. There's that one person that can save us from it all; that can make us forget that we didn't want to wake up that morning. For Lucas Scott that one person was his nephew and godson.

"Jamie shoots and he scores!" Lucas ran over to Jamie and lifted him up in the air.

Watching from the kitchen Haley smiled as she leaned against the door. She almost felt guilty that dinner was ready and she had to interrupt the bond between uncle and nephew.

Sighing Haley finally called out, "Ok boys, dinner's ready."

Jamie ran out of his uncle's arms and inside; where he was promptly told wash his hands. Lucas slowly came inside and was shocked by the amount of food that was out on the table.

"Jeez Hales. I think when Nathan said James was a growing boy he meant a growing four year old boy. Not a growing 19 year old boy." Lucas said as he chomped on a carrot.

Haley's face fell, "Should I even bother asking you if Nathan told you about dinner tonight?"

Lucas stopped eating the carrot and stared intently at Haley; pushing her for more.

"Well originally it was just going to be us four but Deb's in town visiting and you see she ran into ummm…" Haley mumbled something under her breath and smiled.

Suddenly, Lucas got a sick feeling in the pit of his stomach. Something about Haley's demeanor made Lucas very uncomfortable.

"Who Hales? Who did Deb run into?"

"Brooke and Peyton…" Haley got out quickly, "I guess they got to talking and Deb somehow ended up inviting them to dinner."

_Yep, _Lucas thought to himself, _I should have definitely played sick tonight_.

"Zoooommmmm," Nathan came billowing around the corner with Jamie tucked under his arm, pretending he was a plane.

Nathan saw Lucas' face and set Jamie down on the ground. Lucas looked up at Nathan and shook his head. "Why didn't you tell me who was coming to dinner tonight?"

Like a deer caught in the headlights, Nathan's face froze and he didn't move from his spot. And for a moment nobody moved or said a word. Finally, Nathan walked over to a cabinet and pulled out a bottle of scotch.

"On the rocks or not?"

Sitting in between Jamie and Brooke, Lucas sipped on his second glass of scotch. He had managed to not sit next to Peyton ; Deb was on the other side of Jamie at the head of the table and Nathan and Haley were across from Jamie and Lucas. When Brooke and Peyton arrived Lucas made sure he was busy with Jamie and catching up with Deb. But inevitably Peyton had made herself known to Lucas and they had a small conversation; mainly consisting of Peyton talking and Lucas nodding.

Dinner wasn't completely uncomfortable. Deb did a lot of talking; telling everyone about how she was and what she was doing. Lucas avoided Peyton's attempts at getting his attention by focusing all of it on Jamie.

"So Lucas, are we going to see another bestseller from you soon?" Deb asked.

Lucas looked up to see all eyes on him. He opened his mouth to say something and moved his lips around but nothing came out. Leave up to Deb to make the situation even more uncomfortable. So Lucas just shrugged and shook his head.

"He's working on it. Aren't you Luke?" Haley chimed in.

Again, all attention on him. "Well, I'm writing but we'll see if it's any good."

"It'll be great Luke. Just like your first one." Peyton said, hoping that would help patch things up.

Lucas grabbed his scotch and gulped most of it down. Conversation turned away from him and towards other things.

Brooke leaned over towards Lucas, "Since when do you drink scotch?" She whispered.

In that moment Lucas lost his train of thought and was taken back to high school; back to a time that was much simpler than this.

"Isn't it yucky?"

_Did she just say 'yucky'? _Lucas thought to himself and laughed. "Why don't you try some?" Lucas asked and grabbed his glass that had just a little bit of scotch left.

Brooke raised her eyebrows and took the glass out of Lucas' hand. Before bringing it to her lips, Brooke inspected the contents, shaking the glass around and staring at the liquid. Finally, Brooke just went for it and slugged the liquid down. Her initial reaction wasn't bad but seconds later she had a disgusted look on her face.

"Oh yuck, that's awful!" Brooke belted out, drawing all the attention.

Jamie laughed, "What's awful Aunt Brooke?"

"This yucky stuff your Uncle Luke was drinking."

Jamie pulled on Lucas' shirt, "I wanna try."

"NO!" Everyone yelled out, causing Jamie to pull back in surprise.

"Baby, you wouldn't like it, it's a grown up drink." Haley said.

Jamie just shrugged and went back to playing with his food; which Haley immediately told him to stop doing. Conversation soon turned over to Brooke's boutique and Peyton's label, while Haley started to clear off the table.

"Let me help Hales." Lucas offered, thankful for the opportunity to get away from the table.

In the kitchen, Lucas pulled out the bottle of scotch and refilled his drink. Haley laughed and said something about how the night hadn't turned out too bad. While Lucas couldn't agree with her, he had to admit that it wasn't an awful night. Haley left with a plate full of cookies and told Lucas to not drink too much. Lucas was grateful for the privacy and considered sneaking out the back door.

"Come on Scott, everyone's congregating in the living room." Brooke said from behind as she grabbed some milk from the fridge.

Lucas turned on the barstool, "Since when do you call me Scott?"

"Since you started drinking scotch, Scott." Brooke laughed at her own antics.

Lucas fake laughed and started to follow Brooke out of the kitchen and they would have made it into the living room just fine if Peyton hadn't been in the dining room waiting for Lucas. Without saying a word, Peyton pulled Lucas outside with her.

"What the hell Peyton?" Lucas asked once they were outside.

"I can't stand you ignoring me like this." Peyton said sadly. "We need to talk at some point Luke."

Lucas scoffed and walked away from Peyton, further into the backyard. When he turned around, his face just looked sad. "There's nothing to talk about Peyton…"

"Yes there is Luke. We have so much that is left unfinished."

"Here?" Lucas asked, spreading out his arms.

"I've had no other chance to get near you…"

"That's because I've been avoiding you Peyton…" Lucas responded angrily, "Fine, you want to have this out here, then we will." Lucas ran a hand through his hair before taking a big breath and continuing, "My girlfriend of two years left me because you kissed me. Before that you treated her like a deadly virus when she was treating you…well better than you deserved. I can't wrap my head around why you would do that when I was clearly in love with Lindsey. But you can't stand it when I'm happy with someone else, can you Peyt. First Brooke, then Lindsey…."

"Don't bring up Brooke, that was in high school and you were just as guilty as I was." Peyton yelled.

"I don't want to fight with you Peyton but I don't know what you want from me."

"I know I shouldn't have kissed you and I'm sorry Lindsey's gone but I can't help how I feel Lucas. It's not over between us Luke...I….I miss you." Peyton said as she moved closer to Lucas.

Lucas didn't want to hurt Peyton's feelings but he had to make her understand. "We have a history Peyt, that's a given. And I do care for you but not in that way. Not anymore. When you first came back I'll admit it was hard for me but only because I hadn't seen you in three years and I was still angry. The truth is though, it is over between us and it has been for awhile."

Peyton gulped as tears slid down her cheeks.

"Turning me down was the best decision you ever made. I know you don't think that right now, hell it took me a long time to realize it but I did. So will you."

Lucas left a distraught Peyton and made his way inside and into the living room; where he could hear giggling that distinctly belonged to Jamie and Brooke. Something about hearing that made Lucas feel like things were going to be ok.

--xx—

_**So?? I need to know what you think. **__**Go ahead and hit that review button, you cute reviewer you.**_

_**Personal Thank You(s):**_

RylorBrucasFan- I understand how you feel about Peyton, my rants would be never ending too. I hope you stick with me and keep reading.

romance in the rain- I'm glad you think I'm on track with the characters. I understand how you feel about the Carrie/Nathan/Haley triangle. Do you think Mark and the writers have a fetish for triangles?

ocRM4eva- So glad you hopped on for the ride. Keep reading and I really think you'll enjoy it.

sweetchristie03- It's always nice to know you've intrigued someone. I hope I keep doing that. Thanks!

B. Davis- You don't have to stop hating Peyton if you don't want to, lol! I think this one time Lucas didn't deserve to be yelled out. At least, not in my situation I created.

brucas224- Loved your review. Thanks for reading!

Brooke D.- I think Peyton's character is the only character that hasn't grown up through the years. It makes me happy you enjoyed the Brucas, I enjoyed writing it.

RylorBrucasFan- Peyton won't give up until she sees the truth for herself and who knows when that will happen. Hope you liked this chapter.

BRUCAS123- Thanks for reading this and my "What's your take…", that means a lot to me. Keep reading and reviewing!

GreedxEd- I don't think Peyton's ever thought what it's like to be on the receiving end of her drama. Thanks for your review!


	5. If you insist loudly, I might tell you

_**Well, hello again all readers. Thank You all so much for your reviews, they were awesome. It took me a little longer to do this chapter but I am quite pleased with it.**** Lyrics are One Headlight by Wallflowers. Read on!**_

**_-whit_**

**Ch. 5 ****If you insist loudly, I might tell you**

_So long ago, I don't remember when_

_That's when they say I lost my only friend_

_Well, they said she died easy of a broken heart disease_

_As I listened through the cemetery trees_

Feeling the thud beneath your feet as they travel against the white lines of the road and your body takes you further into the horizon, you can pretend you're somewhere else; perhaps even someone else. As Lucas ran around the deserted streets of Tree Hill he basked in the silence and the clarity it brought him.

It was a beautiful Sunday morning and the sun was radiating the drops of rain that had fallen the night before. Lucas loved running when it was like this; the smell of rain brought a smile to his face. It had been almost three weeks since Lindsey had broken up with him and this was the first morning Lucas felt good enough to wake up and take a jog. The first time he knew all of his thoughts would not be entangled up in her. Sure being a coach keeps you busy but not to the point where you have no time to think about other things

Lucas smiled at the thought of his team. They really were making progress, something neither Lucas nor Skills thought would happen. Even with all the effort they were putting forth they still had a long way to go. It might sound crazy but he was proud of them even though they had not won a game just for the simple fact that they were trying.

Breathing heavy, Lucas stopped by a tree and thought about which way to go. There was nowhere in this town he hadn't been but there was one place he hadn't jogged on in a long time.

--l—

Brooke didn't bother to move her hair out of her face as she ran into the wind; it would just blow back anyway. As pieces crossed her field of vision, she managed to look past them and at the houses she was passing. Coming up on a corner Brooke kept running as she turned around, looking for her friend that she hoped was not too far behind.

"Tutor mom!" Brooke shouted and waved her arm, spotting a faint Haley in the distance.

Haley finally looked Brooke's way and Brooke pointed in the direction she was headed. Once she was sure Haley saw, Brooke headed around the corner and turned the volume up on her i-pod.

_I seen the sun comin' up at the funeral at dawn_

_With the long broken arm of human law_

_Now, it always seemed such a waste_

_She always had a pretty face_

_I wondered why she hung around this place_

While her feet weren't directly hitting the sand, each time her tennis shoes hit the shore Brooke remembered what it was like to feel the beach beneath her toes. As she slowed down for Haley to catch up Brooke wondered which had grownup more; herself or Tree Hill? While it had some of the same feel, there was something about it that was different. Brooke liked to belief she had something to do with that but she was simply one person to small to have made a difference.

Haley finally caught up with Brooke and gave her a nudge in the side. The two picked up their pace as their feet followed the shore occasionally coming in contact with the water.

_Hey..._

_Come on try a little_

_Nothing is forever_

_There's got to be something better than_

_In the middle_

_But me and Cinderella_

_We put it all together_

_We can drive it home_

_With one headlight_

"What are you singing?" Haley asked but went unanswered. Reaching over Haley popped a head phone out of Brooke's ear and asked again, "What are you singing."

Brooke blushed, "Oh my god…was I singing out loud?" Brooke asked embarrassed.

Haley laughed and nodded, "Don't worry there's no one else on this beach but us."

"And me that is…" A voice called out from behind, causing both girls to jump. Neither of them recognized it at first because it sounded British, "And I have to say that was one of the best performances I have heard all night."

Turning around, Brooke and Haley saw a sweaty Lucas coming upon them. He had a crooked smile on his face and he stopped running once he reached them.

"Oh Simon Cowell, how nice of you to join us." Haley laughed smacking Lucas' arm.

Brooke continued to blush. "So, do I make it through to the top twelve?"

Lucas laughed and made eye contact with Brooke for the first time. "You'll just have to tune in next week to find out."

For the next few minutes the three caught up and Haley went into an extra long story about how Jamie got into her makeup. Brooke clapped her hands and commented on how it would be great if Jamie turned out to be gay; that way she could teach him all about makeup and fashion. That made Haley mad and the conversation immediately turned into how stereotypical that was. Lucas tried to jump in but neither girl would let him.

Looking down at her watch, Haley sighed, "I would love to keep talking but I need to get back, I promised the boys I'd make them breakfast. You two should totally come."

"Mmmm…I might take you up on that tutor mom. Once I get cleaned up that is." Brooke said.

"Count me in too, Hales."

Haley smiled, "Cool! Be there in about an hour."

With Haley gone Lucas and Brooke found a comfortable silence. Brooke placed herself on the beach floor and stretched out her legs.

"Since when are you a runner, let alone a morning person?" Lucas asked from above

Brooke rolled her eyes, "Since always. I love to run."

Lucas laughed loudly, "Uh huh. Whenever I think of you I always think "Brooke Davis: avid morning runner."" Lucas said as he spread his arms out.

Brooke stood up and stretched out her arms, eyeing Lucas carefully. "Ok Scott…how about a race to the…" Brooke paused and looked around, "…the pier?" She pointed.

"You're on…Davis," Lucas added playfully.

After each had a chance to stretch out, Brooke drew a line in the sand to signify where they would start.

Brooke rubbed her hands together devilishly, "Ok on three," Lucas nodded, "One…two…" then Brooke opened her mouth wide and pointed behind Lucas, "Oh my god is that John Steinbeck?" Lucas shot his head around confused. "Three!" Brooke screamed and ran.

Lucas marveled at his own stupidity and ran to catch up with Brooke; there was no was she was going to win with a move like that. As he got closer to Brooke turned her head and squealed at how close he was. Reaching out, Lucas grazed Brooke's side with his fingers but couldn't clasp on to anything. Brooke made it to the pier and did a victory dance.

"No fair," Lucas heaved out.

Brooke laughed, "It's not my fault you fell for my trick!" Brooke danced around Lucas.

"You do know he's dead, right?" Lucas asked.

"That's why it's funny!" Brooke answered in a singing tone.

Breathing deeply Lucas rolled his eyes and fell back against the pier; Brooke soon followed his lead but leaned against it instead of sitting. They were quiet like that for a few minutes while both caught their breath. Brooke's cell phone started ringing and she reached into her front pocket to retrieve it.

"You brought your cell with you?" Lucas asked.

Brooke rolled her eyes as she looked down to see who was calling. "I gotta take this Luke; I'll see you at Haley's." And with that Brooke was gone.

_She said it's cold_

_It feels like Independence Day_

_And I can't break away from this parade_

_But there's got to be an opening_

_Somewhere here in front of me_

_Through this maze of ugliness and greed_

_--l--_

_"_Haley?" Brooke called as she entered the house. She heard what sounded like a grunt and followed it to the kitchen. "Guess who called?" Brooke chimed as she walked into the kitchen.

Haley swallowed a mouthful of food, "Nice to see you too."

Brooke looked at her like she was crazy, "We just saw each other an hour ago," Brooke helped herself to a glass of orange juice, "but you still haven't guessed who called me."

Sitting down on a barstool Brooke brought the glass of juice to her lips and kinked her eyebrows.

"Who called Brooke?" Haley asked not as enthusiastically as Brooke would have liked.

"Owen," Brooke beamed.

Just then an over enthusiastic Jamie came running around the corner and attached himself to Brooke's leg. "Aunt Brooke! Aunt Brooke!" Jamie cried with joy.

Brooke picked Jamie up and set him on her lap.

"Who's Owen?" Haley asked, now slightly more interested in her conversation with Brooke.

"That new bartender at TRIC, the one who bartended at my disaster of an opening." Brooke answered.

"It wasn't a disaster Brooke and I didn't even know you were interested in a bartender named Owen."

"What's a bar tinder?" Jamie asked curiously.

"Do you ever listen to me?" Brooke asked incredulously. "I told you about him a few weeks ago when you and Peyton introduced that new singer."

Haley looked at Brooke and slapped her hands, "Oh right; the night that went to hell…" Haley said and Brooke nodded, "I remember now. He's cute."

Brooke giggled, "I know! I'm totally going on a date with him."

"Mama…" Jamie tried for the adult's attention again.

"Just a sec baby…So when are you going out with him?"

Nathan entered the kitchen with Lucas behind him yelling about the NBA trades that were being made. "Hey Brooke…" Nathan greeted and grabbed the bottle of orange juice, "Hales, we're hungry…is breakfast ready yet?"

"God you're such a whiner…" Haley told him.

"Excuse me, we were having a conversation." Brooke glared at Nathan.

Nathan held his hands up, "Whatever, just feed me and send me on my way. Then you two can do whatever you want."

"Baby, take the orange juice with you to the table…" Haley said, "Oh and the little one."

"Come on buddy, we don't want to interrupt the women when they're cooking." Nathan joked as he received glares from his wife and Brooke.

Haley rolled her eyes and the five of them went into the dining room. Jamie sat in his chair and started tugging at his Uncle's shirt, hoping for some attention. But Lucas was still caught up in yelling at Nathan about whether or not New York had made any good picks.

"Dude, they're gonna suck either way, what difference does it make?" Nathan asked as he dished a spoonful of eggs onto his plate.

Lucas grabbed the orange juice and filled up his cup, "For one it's going to make or break Isiah Thomas."

Brooke leaned over to Haley as Nathan said something about Isiah Thomas, "Anyway, Owens taking me out on Wednesday, since it's the one night he has off."

"Let me know how it goes."

Brooke nodded and let Haley put a couple of pancakes on her plate.

"Uncle Luke, Uncle Luke." Jamie was pleading now as he tugged harder on Lucas' shirt. When he didn't get any response he decided he needed to yell to get any attention. "UNCLE LUKE!"

The conversations stopped abruptly as all heads turned towards Jamie.

"Baby, you don't need to yell. Can't you see that Uncle Lucas was having a conversation with daddy?" Haley asked, frazzled by her son's outburst.

"I'm sorry mama, I just had a question and no one will listen to me." Jamie said as he bowed his head, a little embarrassed for being scolded.

A few "oh's" and "awe's" came from Brooke to which Haley rolled her eyes at.

"Well, what was it bud?" Nathan asked.

Jamie lifted his head up, "What's a bar tinder?"

It took everyone a moment to understand him but when they did it was Lucas who laughed. "What were you two talking about in there?" Lucas asked looking at Haley and Brooke.

"Oh! A bartender!" Brooke said, more to herself than anyone else.

"Why does he want to know what a bartender is?" Nathan asked while giving his wife a confused look.

"It's someone who serves grownup drinks, like the one I had the other night." Lucas answered to Jamie.

"I guess he was listening to our conversation…" Haley said as she looked over at Brooke.

Jamie seemed to think about the answer for a moment, "Do we have one in the kitchen then?"

"Why were you guys talking about bartenders?" Nathan asked, trying to get an answer.

"No buddy, but there are some places that do have them because there are so many adults there who want grownup drinks and it takes a special person to serve them." Lucas answered again but Jamie looked more confused than before.

"Brooke's going out with one." Haley said to Nathan.

"Who?" Nathan leaned forward now more interested in their conversation.

Lucas' face lit up, "You know when we go out to eat and someone come and brings us our food?" Lucas asked and Jamie nodded, "Well a bartender is like one of those guys." Jamie's mouth fell into an "o" and Lucas tousled his hair, proud that he had gotten Jamie to understand.

"Owen, the new bartender at TRIC." Brooke said to Nathan as she poured syrup over her pancakes.

Lucas caught the tail end of the conversation and jumped in, "Why are we talking about Owen?"

"Brooke's going out with him." Nathan answered and grabbed the syrup away from Brooke.

Lucas turned to Brooke, "Isn't that the same guy who bartended your boutique opening?"

Brooke nodded as she shuffled a fork full of pancakes in her mouth.

"Lucas, butter please." Haley smiled and Lucas passed the butter over to her.

"See, that's what's great about being a bartender…you get to meet hot chicks." Nathan said nonchalantly.

Haley scowled at him and smacked his arm, telling him not to talk like that in front of Jamie. "Or period for that matter," she added.

Lucas wanted to say something to Brooke even though he realized it wasn't his place to but before he could Nathan asked him how coaching was going and that's what they talked about for the rest of breakfast. Well that and how good looking bartenders were.

_And I seen the sun up ahead_

_At the county line bridge_

_Sayin' all is good and nothingness is dead_

_We'll run until she's out of breath_

_She ran until there's nothin' left_

_She hit the end, it's just her window ledge_

_xx—xx_

**_So?? This was unusually long for me but I guess that just means more for you! I think I deserve triple points for that but unfortunately they don't do a point system here so I will settle for reviews!_**

**_Personal Thank You(s):_**

GreedxEd- Thanks, I was hoping it ended alright. Hope you enjoyed this chapter!

romance in the rain- I'm glad you're still reading! Keep it up, I enjoy your reviews!

BRUCAS123- Thanx for PM-ing me, it was a lot of fun to get. Keep reading and reviewing!

Brooke D.-I like writing Jamie and Lucas. It's especially a lot of fun to write a younger character. Glad you like my lucas!

onetreehillgirl066- Glad you read and reviewed, thanks!

LuluMcPhee- You're review really gave me a boost! Thanks so much!

B. Davis- Yeah, it makes me tired to see Lucas screw up all the time. I like to think that he's not like that. Thx for reading!

svblfb4life- It seems like a lot of people think Lucas is an a on the show. I'm glad I'm bringing a different side to him.

Nightlife Eyes- Loved your rant! I totally understand. Glad to have you on board!


	6. Give me a moment before I go in

_**Welcome back! I hope you find this chapter enticing! For all of you who are anxiously waiting for certain storylines to happen, thank you for being so patient**__**. I promise…well I can't say anything. Just read this chapter you crazy kids!**_

_**-whit**_

**Ch. 6 ****Give me a moment before I go in**

"Ok, P. Sawyer we are totally doing a girl's night this weekend. Me, you, Haley and Millicent. Oh! You can bring that singer chick."

"Her name is Mia Brooke and I don't know if girl's night is such a good idea."

Brooke came out of the bathroom with just a slip on, holding a mascara stick in one hand, "Uh, of course it's a good idea," Brooke said offended.

"I just mean…Haley doesn't really like me right now and I don't need to be around her when she's just going to blame everything on me."

Rolling her eyes Brooke walked back into the bathroom. Peyton saw this as an opportunity to distract Brooke from the girl's night idea. "That's not what your wearing is it? At least give him a fighting chance B." Peyton joked as she walked into the bathroom.

Without answering Brooke pointed to her vanity where a simple summer dress hung. Peyton walked over and held it up, inspecting it carefully. Once she was done, Peyton hung it back up and sat down on the vanity chair and watched Brooke apply her makeup expertly. Peyton's mind went back to when Brooke taught her how to wear makeup and how utterly ridiculous they looked afterwards.

"And by the way…" Brooke said looking at Peyton through the mirror, "…we are having a girl's night and you are coming. You and Haley work together so you can certainly hang out with each other. If it makes you feel any better, I think she's getting past this whole mess. Haley has better things to worry about."

"Jee, thanks Brooke."

Brooke set down her makeup and walked over to Peyton. She pulled over a stool so she could look Peyton in the eyes. "You know what I meant. Haley was angry but I really don't think she's angry at you anymore. I just want us all to move on, don't you?"

Peyton nodded, "Ok girl's night it is."

Brooke clapped her hands and went back to the mirror to finish her makeup. "Promise me you won't sulk all night." Brooke said after a few moments.

Laughing, Peyton rolled her eyes at her friend. "Actually, I'm going to the art museum with Mouth."

Immediately Brooke stopped putting on her makeup and turned around to eye Peyton suspiciously. "Are you and Mr. McFadden going on a date?"

Peyton shook her hands, "No, no…Mouth got tickets at his work and Mia's coming. We're just hanging out."

"Good…" Brooke said satisfied, "I'm saving Mouth for Millicent." Then Brooke turned around to face Peyton again, "But if you wanted to hook up with him I wouldn't stop you; Mouth's pretty cool Peyt. Who knows, maybe you two could hit it off."

"Thanks but I'm not interested in Mouth."

Brooke just shrugged and grabbed her dress off the hanger. "We are going to find someone you're interested in though."

"Maybe Owen has a cute friend." Peyton said jokingly.

But Brooke beamed at the idea, "Oh my god! That's a great idea!" Brooke screeched, eyes twirling, "If tonight goes well, I'll suggest a second date and tell him to bring a friend for my friend."

Peyton's eyes widened, "No Brooke, I don't want to go on a date right now. Especially not a blind date."

Brooke slapped Peyton's arm, "The only way you're going to move on is to start going out. No one says you have to marry him or sleep with him, although that wouldn't be a bad idea. I think we could all use a little…"

"Brooke!" Peyton squealed and threw a washcloth aimlessly at her.

"What? It's true. Anyway, you don't have to do anything. Just go out for a few hours. If you have fun, great, and if not, who cares you would have just sat at home anyway." Brooke reasoned and before Peyton could answer added, "I don't care what you say; I'm finding someone for you to go out with. And to show that I'm your supportive friend I'll go with you."

What else was there for Peyton to do but agree? She wanted to move on and if anybody could help her do it, it was Brooke.

--l—

"You've never played darts, have you?" Owen asked as he walked over to the dart board.

"No, why?" Brooke shrugged innocently.

Owen laughed as he walked back towards Brooke pointing a dart at her, "Because you suck at it."

"Well, if we were playing pool you'd be singing a different tune. I can kick anyone's ass at pool." Brooke said as she slid a hand up Owen's arm.

Owen looked at Brooke smugly, "Uh huh, sure princess," and then walked off towards the bar.

Brooke hung back for a second trying to process her current situation. The night had started off great. Owen picked Brooke up at home and took her to a new bar in town _The Jersey _where they had some dinner before heading off to play darts, which Owen insisted that they play. It was obvious now way he insisted, because he was good at it. Brooke smiled, remembering how many times she had done that; except instead of darts it was pool. There she was having been beaten at darts by a cocky, smart ass and she just stood there. Deciding it was not in her character to do that, Brooke walked over to the bar where Owen had already ordered drinks.

"Let me ask you a question…" Owen said as he handed Brooke a beer.

"Ok, what do you want to know?" Brooke asked as she sipped on her drink.

"Do you have any jealous ex-boyfriends?"

Brooke laughed rather loudly, "Why would you ask that?"

"Earlier, when we first got here, there was a guy at the bar who kept looking at us. At first I just thought he was checking you out, like most guys in here are, but there was something in his eyes, something about the way that he looked at _me_ that made me feel like he was going to punch me out."

Brooke's mind instantly went to Lucas. She didn't have many ex-boyfriends and only one who lived in Tree Hill.

"What did he look like?"

"About my height, pretty good build, dark hair…"

_Dark hair? _Brooke thought to herself. That ruled out Lucas.

"There was another guy next to him but I never got a good look at him. But I know I've seen the one guy before. I just need to know what I'm getting into."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean if you have a crazy ex-boyfriend who stalks you and kills your dates, I think I should be given fair warning. Ya know, so I can high tail it out of here."

Brooke cocked an eyebrow, "I'd be worried less about my ex-boyfriends and worried more about my best friends. See, they're the ones who'll kick your ass if they don't like you."

"Like the blonde one? Or the crazy mom?"

Brooke laughed, "Both."

Owen nodded, "Good to know."

--l—

Nathan sat down on Lucas' couch, two beers in hand. "So, it didn't bug you that she was with that guy?"

"Why would it have bugged me?" Lucas shrugged and took the beer from Nathan.

Before Nathan answered he took a big gulp from his beer and belched, which made Lucas laugh. "Well, it bugged me and I never went out with her. That guy seems like an ass."

Lucas thought about it then shook his head, "No…I…" Lucas paused, seemingly stumped. He hadn't given Brooke's date much thought until Nathan mentioned it. "Brooke's a big girl."

"A big girl that you've been keeping your eye on," Nathan mumbled.

Setting his beer down, Lucas looked at Nathan with wide eyes, "What are you talking about."

"I'm talking about all the time you've been spending with her," Lucas jaw dropped, "Like running with her or when she was here the other night. You're having breakfast and dinner together…"

"Yeah with you and Haley…" Lucas interrupted.

Nathan nodded, "I know and don't think I didn't see the way you were looking at her," Nathan said as he pointed a finger at Lucas, "cause I see it."

But Lucas didn't have a chance to argue before his cell started ringing.

"I wonder who that is." Nathan said with a smirk.

"Hey Linds…" Lucas said with a roll of his eyes and Nathan immediately perked up, "…yeah I got it. I should have this chapter done in a couple days; can we push the meeting back until the end of next week?" Lucas asked and waited for an answer, "We weren't going to have it until Wednesday anyway, why can't we do Friday instead?" Another pause, "No I understand that…ok, ok, I'll be there on Wednesday. See ya then… You too," Lucas finished before hanging up.

"Why is your ex calling you?"

"Because I'm so irresistible…" Lucas responded sarcastically, "She's my editor you dumbass, why do you think she's calling?" Lucas asked dumbfounded.

It was like a light bulb went off in Nathan's head as he processed what Lucas said, "She's still going to be your editor? Isn't that kind of weird?"

Lucas shrugged, "A little but Lindsey's a professional. Plus, we don't have to see each other often. But a couple of the guys I worked with in the past want to have a meeting with Lindsey and me. I think we're getting past the weirdness, at least when I don't bring anything up, we are."

"I'm sorry man…" Nathan told his brother and realized they hadn't talked much about the breakup since it happened.

"Me too. I just don't understand, ya know. I mean is there something wrong with me? Because I can't figure out what I'm doing wrong."

Shaking his head Nathan leaned over and grabbed his beer, "No, some things just don't work out Luke. You're young, we're young…" Nathan motioned between the two, "…there's still plenty of time to find that person that you want to spend your life with."

Lucas leaned back on the couch and sighed. He knew Nathan was right; he was too young to assume he'd be alone forever. But what Lucas couldn't get past was how wrong he'd been about Lindsey and before that Peyton.

As if reading his brother's thoughts Nathan jumped in, "Even if Peyton and Lindsey weren't "the girl" for you, it's ok that you had to date them for awhile to figure that out. That doesn't mean it was a waste of time, it just means that you figured something important out and that's what this…" Nathan spread his arms out, "is all about; growing, learning, making mistakes and figuring who we are along the way. It's anything but easy big brother and you know that better than anyone else I've ever met."

That was by far the most insightful thing Nathan had ever said to someone; and that made Lucas want to grab his laptop and type it all down. But the truth of those words made Lucas sit back and really think about them. Because it_ was_ true and Lucas was touched that Nathan had said those things to him.

"Oh, Haley told me about what you're hiding in your closet and I think it's about damn time you acted like a man and owned up to it…" Nathan said in an even tone, breaking Lucas' thoughts about Nathan's kind words.

Lucas shifted his gaze from his brother not ready to have _this_ conversation with him. "Just drop it Nate. Haley read more into it than she should have…"

"Is that one of the reasons Lindsey left?" Nathan interrupted. When Lucas didn't answer, Nathan knew he was on the right track. "Maybe we're wrong; maybe the fact that you kept that really doesn't mean anything but I think it does and I think you're afraid of what it means; because if I'm right…you've got a lot of work to do."

_xx—xx_

_**Well? I'm dying to know….Your reviews are the icing on my cake! (Mmmm…cake sounds good all of a sudden. I think I'm gonna go make one. I'll let you have some if you review!)**_

_**Personal Thank You(s): **_

brucas224- Glad you're reading! Thanks for your review, keep em' coming!

Brooke D.- You're right I didn't have any Peyton in the last chapter. Well I'm going to try to write Peyton in a likable way because I do think she's an important character. Glad you enjoyed it. Keep sticking with me!

romance in the rain- I'm so happy you're sticking with me. I promise I've got great plans for all the characters and I'm really happy you liked the last chapter. Thanks!

B. Davis- Glad you liked it! I think Lucas needs to grow up when it comes to Brooke and I hope I can make that happen. Thanks so much for your review, it keeps me going!


	7. Even Annie Wilkes would laugh

_**What can I say other than I'm back for more! Oh, a huge Thank You to those who read and review. I hope you enjoy this chapter, I loved writing it! Many of you have mentioned your excitement for this week's episode and all I can say is…I hope Lindsey, who seems to have turned into a psycho for an episode, does some damage! Enough of my talking, Read on!**_

_**-whit**_

**Ch. 7 ****Even ****Annie Wilkes**** would laugh**

Laying on Haley's plush carpet the girls sat in a circle each applying nail polish to their feet. Kanye West's _Stronger_was playing in the background and each girl found a beat to bounce their heads to. Brooke was the only one who was singing out loud but nobody seemed to notice; perhaps they were caught up in their own thoughts.

_n- n- now th- that don't kill me_

_can only make me stronger_

_I need you to hurry up now_

_cause I can't wait much longer_

"He is one of my favorite rap artists. His voice and his words bring something to the music industry that it's missing." Mia said.

"Plus he's totally hot!" Brooke said causing all the girls to laugh.

"Haley, how did Brooke get put in charge of music?" Peyton asked but Haley looked at her confused.

"She told me you brought the music…" Haley answered.

All of the girls turned their heads toward Brooke who was biting down on her lip and smiling shyly, "If I told you I brought it you wouldn't have let me put it in."

Haley nodded, "True."

"Haley, do you have any more coke?" Millicent asked shyly.

"Sure, I'll go get it real quick."

Haley stepped out into the garage to grab the backup of coke they had in the fridge out there. It was a colder night than anyone had expected and the cold concrete on Haley's feet made her shiver all over. In an attempt to keep herself warm Haley wrapped her arms around herself and kept them close to her side as she opened up the fridge.

"How's it going in there?" A deep voice startled Haley from behind and a figure appeared to reveal her husband.

"God Nathan, you scared me," Nathan shrugged apologetically. "It's going pretty good, better than I expected."

"Are you getting anywhere with the uh…you know…little project you roped me into?" Nathan asked as Haley stooped down to grab the coke.

Haley laughed, "I did not rope you into anything. Will you help me with these please?" Haley asked and Nathan grabbed the soda she was holding.

Nathan set the cans of soda down on an adjacent table and noticed how Haley was shivering. He pulled her close and wrapped his arms around her, rubbing her arms up and down. "Whatever you say…" Nathan said with a smirk, "Have you gotten anywhere?"

Haley nodded slightly, "A little. It's confirmed that this Owen guy is a cocky, smartass and there doesn't seem to be talk of a second date." Nathan raised his eyebrows, happy with what he was hearing.

"What about polar bear? Any idea on how she's holding up or her feelings toward Paul Sheldon?" Nathan asked using the names he had concocted himself for the purposes of their little project.

Haley rolled her eyes, "The fact that you've made up pseudonyms for this just proves that you're more into this than I am…" Haley said as she pointed a finger at Nathan's chest, "…and I thought this was just about brown bear and Paul Sheldon. Why do we have to pull polar bear into all of this?"

"If polar bear feels threatened she might attack brown bear…"

This time Haley had to jump in, the conversation was getting ridiculous, "Stop!" She ordered before continuing, "We still have to figure out how Paul really feels."

"I think we both know what it means that he held onto those letters all these years. I saw the look in his eyes when I brought it up Haley."

_I know I got to be right now_

_cause i cant get much wronger_

Haley nodded her head in agreement, "Yeah but we've got to be careful how we handle this. Because if we're wrong we could destroy the fabric of the entire universe, causing it to…"

"Haley, don't get to ahead of yourself, we aren't that important."

"Haley! Get back in here, Brooke put on her Pink album and hid the remote." Peyton screamed from another room causing Haley to look worriedly around.

Picking up the cokes, Haley leaned up and pecked Nathan on the cheek, "We'll talk later." With that she was out of the garage in a swift motion.

Nathan stuck back a little absorbing it all in. Initially, the idea to stick their noses where they didn't belong was Haley's but it didn't take long for Nathan to join in. The news Haley brought to him was too good to just let it pass by. After a moment of the weighing the situation Nathan decided he better get back upstairs before James came down bugging the girls.

Just as he rounded the corner of the door a figure came out of the shadows and pushed Nathan back into the garage. Nathan just froze not sure what was going to happen.

"Hey Nathan, you didn't happen to see Haley around here did you?" Brooke asked, eyeing Nathan suspiciously.

This sudden confrontation caught Nathan so off guard that he was unable to think of any answer. It wasn't until a "yes" popped out of his mouth that Nathan felt a little more confident; of course he could have done better than that.

"She just left with the cokes. She's probably in the living room now." Nathan finally mustered up.

A "hmmm" came out of Brooke's mouth and Nathan made an attempt to get by; but Brooke wouldn't let him. "So how have you been Nathan? We haven't had a chance to talk lately."

_man I've been waitin' all night now_

_that's how long I've been on ya_

"I've been good but I really better get back upstairs, Jamie wants to watch a movie." Nathan said hoping the mention of his son would get Brooke let him pass by.

"Oh he's a sweetie isn't he? Well you better get going… Papa Bear."

There was another frozen moment before Nathan smiled and slid past Brooke. Maybe he and Haley should talk sooner than they thought.

-x--

Lucas stood in the middle of the aisle staring at the frozen pizzas listening to Nathan rant about a basketball game on his phone. Sliding his hand over his face, Lucas sighed; hoping Nathan would shut up soon. How Lucas got sent out to get the food when Nathan was the one who invaded _his_ house was beyond Lucas; yet here he was in the grocery store getting food.

"Nathan, stop talking about the game and just tell me what kind of pizza you want…" Lucas said through his cell phone.

"Whatever you want. But bring some ice cream home, Jamie wants…what do you want buddy?" Nathan yelled, "Jamie wants cookie dough. You better hurry up though because…" but before Nathan finished Lucas slammed his phone shut.

_Work it harder, Make it better, Do it faster, Makes us stronger,_

_More than ever hour after hour work is never over_

Lucas grabbed a couple of pizzas, a gallon of ice cream and walked toward a checkout stand. On his way up Lucas noticed a certain brunette standing in line and couldn't resist the temptation at hand. Putting the gallon of ice cream snug in his left arm Lucas reached out and put his cold hand on Brooke's neck.

"Ahhhh!" Brooke screeched, "What the hell…" Brooke yelled turning to face the culprit.

Lucas lifted his is right hand in defense, "Don't hurt me."

Brooke rolled her eyes and hit Lucas in the shoulder, "You're just lucky I didn't come at you with a roundhouse kick."

"Good point…" Lucas nodded, "So what brings you to the grocery store?"

Brooke held up a bag of Doritos, "For the ladies. You?"

"Oh, this is for Nathan and Jamie. Apparently, I work for them now."

"Well, from what I hear, that's a very lucrative business. Good for you Luke." Brooke said sarcastically.

"Ha Ha…so how's the girls night?" Lucas asked as Brooke reached the cashier.

"Good, a lot better than I expected, thank god. The last thing I need is a catfight."

Lucas snapped his fingers, "Damn, that's kind of what I was counting on. I was hoping for a little excitement tonight."

_I need you right now_

_I need you right now_

Brooke absentmindedly bit down on her bottom lip and watched as Lucas paid for his groceries. As he grabbed the bag, Brooke finally took her eyes off of him shaking her head. This wasn't right; she wasn't supposed to be biting her lip in front of Lucas Scott. Not anymore. But Brooke's mind kept floating back to earlier in the night when she had heard Nathan and Haley talking. The words polar bear, brown bear and Paul Sheldon kept spinning around in her head.

"Well I better get back…It's not a pretty picture when Nathan's hungry."

"Right…" Brooke laughed, "It was good to see you Luke." Brooke turned away and headed towards her car.

A soft hand on Brooke's shoulder stopped her and Brooke turned around to come face to face with Lucas.

"I was thinking we should catch up sometime. We've never really talked… ya know…about life and your store."

"Ok…yeah, that sounds like a good idea," Brooke said as she tucked a piece of hair behind her ears.

"Maybe sometime next week…"

"Sure just let me know when."

Lucas nodded, said a small goodbye and within seconds Brooke watched as he got into his car. Instantly, Brooke wondered how good of an idea it really was. As she got into her car, Brooke reminded herself that her and Lucas were friends and getting together to catch up was a good thing. Pulling out of the parking lot, Brooke's cell phone rang and on the other end was a frustrated Haley wondering where the Doritos were.

Trips to the grocery store always seemed to cause more excitement than needed.

xx—xx

_**Do I even have to ask?? Ok, I will…please review and let me know what you think!**_

_**-- Song lyrics by **__**Kanye**__** West**_

_**-- Paul Sheldon and**__** Annie Wilkes are references to the characters in the movie **__**Misery**___

_**Personal Thank You(s):**_

romance in the rain- I don't plan on making Peyton the bad guy, so don't worry. I think that would take too much energy anyway. Thanks for being honest, it means a lot; it shows that you're paying attention and that this story means something to you. Keep it coming!

Dayzsollers- Thanks for your review! I hope you keep reading!

chase0514- I picture Brooke and Owen as being very much alike, maybe that's what makes them interesting. I'm glad you enjoyed the last chapter. Hope you like this one too!

Brooke D.- I hope you liked my girls night. I know there wasn't a lot of it, but I think a little peek was enough. Well, when Mark forgets about our favorite storylines we turn to fanfiction. Yeah fanficition!

Flipflopgal- Glad you've decided to jump on board! Thanks for your review, keep letting me know how you feel!

Hoeoverbros- It's always fun to keep things hidden, isn't it? Well, not anymore cause I let the cat out of the bag but it was fun while it lasted. Maybe I'll think of more secrets to hide!

LuluMcPhee- I like to think that Nathan's watching over Brooke in a way. Plus, they never really get a storyline on the show. I'll definitely try to write more of them.

BRUCAS123- Oh. My. God. I think you were right. I love that I kept you guessing. Your review was fun, so write me another one cause I love to read em'. And yes you may have some cake! But I kind of ate all of mine…sorry.

sweetchristie03- Hmmm…Chase huh? I can't honestly say I thought about him. I think that might be a task I don't want to take on. I'm hope you're enjoying the story!

GreedxEd-No worries…I'm just glad you came back! I guess we'll see if you were right about Nathan. I'm happy you enjoyed the last chapter and hope the same goes for this one!


	8. It looks the same but FEELS different

_**Hello! Hello! I'm so glad you've come back for more.****Not much to say other than I hope you like this chapter! Read on!**_

**_-whit _**

**Ch. ****8 ****It**** looks the same but FEELS different**

Sometimes one step forward can seem like a million steps back; like you're walking a path you've already walked before and you realize you should have learned from your mistakes. But you can't help but wonder if it really is the same road and you're determined to find out. Curiosity gets the better of you and you let all of your inhibitions go. Because something inside of you tells you that this is not an opportunity you should pass up.

As Brooke applied mascara to her eyes and looked at herself in the mirror to make sure it was on just right, she wondered when she had decided to let her inhibitions go; especially when it came to a boy who she thought she let go a long time ago. Maybe it was due in part to the conversation she overheard (Although overhead would be an understatement. Brooke had intentionally listened when she realized who Nathan and Haley were referring to. Not that they were hard to figure out. The only problem Brooke had was the fact that Peyton and her were referred to as bears. At least Lucas' was another writer's name. It was almost as if after that Nathan got tired and gave up). Whatever the reason, Brooke found that she couldn't pull herself away from the mirror until she was positive she looked great.

It had been almost a week since they talked about getting together to catch up and when Brooke had run into Lucas at the mall earlier, to find him with a hyper-active Jamie, she suggested they get together; taking both of them by surprise. And even when Lucas said he had a few things to finish up concerning the team, Brooke said she'd bring pizza and help him. So here she was standing in her bathroom, making sure she looked like a million bucks. All the while "What the hell am I doing?" was running through her head.

--l—

Lucas laughed loudly as Brooke finished describing her first day in New York. It sounded like it was horrific but Brooke Davis could turn any situation around.

"It's not funny," Brooke said while slapping Lucas on the arm, "I had to walk two miles with a broken heal. The only good thing that came out of that was I got sympathy from a rep at DKNY, who let me have a pair of shoes. Of course I never heard from them again so…" Brooke said as she placed her hands in front of her and shrugged.

"Well, it looks like you recovered just fine." Lucas said and threw a wink in Brooke's direction. He then looked up at the clock and gasped slightly, "Damn I have to get up soon and teach those little punks how to play."

"I better let you get your beauty rest then," Brooke said with a laugh. "I had fun Luke; thanks for letting me come over." Brooke said as she grabbed her purse and stood up from the ground.

Lucas nodded his head as he cleaned up the plates and cups that decorated the floor. "Well if that play works out, I'll owe you big time." Lucas said as he walked into the kitchen. "I still don't understand how you thought of that."

"I do know a little bit about basketball Lucas, I was a cheerleader."

"I thought you just did that to get a good look at all the hot basketball players." Lucas joked, walking back into the living room.

Brooke rolled her eyes, "Not to ruin your fantasy or anything but the basketball team wasn't all that good looking. It was you guys…" Brooke said with a swift point of her finger, "…who got distracted staring at us."

It was normal for Brooke to flirt. It came off naturally and most of the time she didn't do it to get a rise out of a guy. Lucas knew that. But the look in Brooke's eye and the twinkle they gave off made Lucas want to believe that this was different.

"Maybe we could do this again sometime….soon." Lucas said quietly and hesitantly. His hand fumbled around on his face and through his hair and he bit down on his bottom lip nervously.

"Sure," Brooke said, not realizing the state of Lucas.

"Maybe over dinner and drinks sometime?" This time Brooke made eye contact with Lucas and saw his nervousness.

Brooke raised an eyebrow, "Lucas Scott, are you asking me out?"

"Only if you say yes," Lucas answered timidly.

That was not the response Brooke expected and it showed on her face. Sure, Brooke had felt something hanging out with him tonight; but she was positive it was due to the fact that Lucas was her ex and the idea that somewhere in his closet was a box full of her letters. It never occurred to Brooke that he might feel something too. But that idea suddenly went out of Brooke's head.

"That's funny Luke," Brooke said with no hint of humor in her voice. She turned sideways hoping to get out of the current situation but a soft hand on her elbow stopped her.

"I'm being serious Brooke…" Lucas said and noticed the Brooke started to shake her head, "…I know what you're thinking and don't think I forgot what you said in New York but this isn't New York Brooke and we've changed."

Brooke started shaking her head profusely, "It doesn't matter that this isn't New York Lucas, Lindsey just left you and Peyton's in love with you…"

"Why does any of that matter Brooke? I…"

"No Luke…" Brooke interrupted, raising her voice, "I won't be put in that position. And in case you forgot, we've been over for a long time."

Lucas shut his eyes and sighed quietly. He honestly didn't expect Brooke to say yes. In fact, it all happened before he knew what he was doing. Instead of pushing the subject, like he wanted to, Lucas just nodded. And for a moment the two stood in silence; not awkward but not comfortable either.

Finally Lucas spoke up, "I'm sorry."

Brooke looked at Lucas sweetly, "You don't have to apologize. You're lonely and I over-reacted."

Did she just say I was lonely? Is that why she thought I asked her out? Lucas thought to himself. Brooke smiled and started to walk towards the front door.

"Does this mean you're going to start avoiding me?" Lucas asked as he followed her.

"Oh totally," Brooke answered jokingly and turned to face Lucas. "We're friends Luke, let's just continuing doing that."

"Promise?" Lucas asked, hoping Brooke meant what she said.

Brooke looked at Lucas like he was a lost puppy, "Of course…" and Brooke reached over to pull him in for a small hug, "…now go get some sleep. You have a lot of work to do…Coach."

Lucas laughed and watched Brooke walk out to her car. Even as she pulled away and disappeared into the night, Lucas stayed on the porch. Suddenly his mind took him back to the night Lindsey broke up with him.

_Lucas turned around and pointed his finger at her, "That's why we're falling apart Linds, because you can't let that go."_

_Shaking her head, Lindsey looked at Lucas and said softly, "Not me Luke, you. You can't let it go."_

_Feeling dejected Lucas sat down in a chair and watched as Lindsey sat across from him on the bed. "I know it probably won't make you feel any better but I'm not angry at you or about this. We had a great time together Luke but I don't think we ever had that forever kind of…thing." Lindsey said grasping for words to make Lucas understand._

_There was nothing left in Lucas that told him to fight; to make Lindsey change her mind. He seemed to have that problem when it came to the women in his life._

_"Can I ask you a question though?" Lindsey asked and Lucas looked up to face her._

_Lucas nodded, "Of course."_

_"If those letters mean so much to you that you could never bring yourself to get rid of them, when are you going to do something about it?" Lucas looked at Lindsey confused. "C'mon Luke, at one point you're either going to have to get rid of them or face up to the feelings that made you keep them."_

_xx—xx_

_**Ok, so I know it's not super long but I didn't want anything else in this chapter. I hope you all liked it…let me know!! I'll beg if I have to****. Ok, but I'm only doing this because I desperately want to know what you thought. Pretty, Pretty, Pretty Please hit that review button. Please!! **_

**_Reviews were amazing for last chapter, you guys rock!_**

**_Personal Thank You(s): _**

_brucas224- I'm so glad you liked it. And I will definitely be having more Naley. Thanks for your review._

_romance in the rain- Yeah I think we forget that Naley is so young and are still "kids". I think it's good to see them in situations where we're reminded of that. I love your honesty and criticism because it's constructive not destructive. Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter!_

Brooke D.- Brathan was fun to write, I'm glad you liked it! I think Nathan plays a real important role in the Brucas relationship and just in the show in general. Thanks so much for reviewing!

onetreehillgirl066- You are correct! I'm not sure where I got the bear idea from though. I hope it seemed like a Nathan thing to say. Thanks for reading!

ocRM4eva- As a writer I always worry about how I'm doing so thanks for reassuring me. I'm always grateful for the reviews no matter when they happen so thank you! It helps keep my spirits up. Hope you enjoyed this chapter.

Hoeoverbros- Thanks for your review. I think a little Naley craziness is always good.

Flipflopgal- I'm glad you liked the code names. And I'm glad you liked the chapter! It was fun to write. Thanks and keep on reviewing!

Sophiia-x- I'm so happy you found my story and LOVE it. That means the world to me. It's good to know I'm doing a good job on my storylines and writing skills. That's definitely the kind of stuff I wanna hear.

GreedxEd- I hope this chapter answered your question. I'm not sure about Jake yet. I definitely want to have Peyton move on I'm just not sure on how. I'm so happy you reviewed! Thanks a bunch!

B. Davis- Lol, I never meant to get you lost. Yeah the grocery scene was fun to write and I hope it felt natural. Hope you liked the BL in this chapter, even though it wasn't a lot. Keep your awesome reviews coming!

Toddntan- Totally agree with your review. I think it's about time Lucas realize his feelings. And it will come…all in good time my dear. It looks like Brooke's already there though. Thanks!

BrathanBrucasBaleyBreyton- I definitely want to write more Baley. I'm actually surprised I haven't done much of that in this story. I'm not sure how I feel about Owen…in my story or on the show. Keep reading and thanks for your review!


	9. The tide's coming higher now

_**Hello! I'm so excited you're back for more! I hope you enjoy this chapter. Read on!**_

_**-whit**_

**Ch. 9 The tide****'****s coming higher now**

"Wait a second…" Haley said clearly confused as to what Brooke was telling her, "…I thought you pegged Owen as an egocentric ass. Why on this earth would you want to go on a second date with him?"

Brooke rolled her eyes. "I never said I _wanted _to go out with him again, I'm only doing it because Peyton doesn't want to go alone on her first date with that Chris guy." Brooke paused and looked up at Haley, "It's kind of weird that she's dating a Chris isn't it? I mean you left with one and I slept with one. I think guys named Chris are bad news," Brooke shook her head and threw a hand in the air. "Anyway, you're right…Owen is an egocentric ass but he's got a good side too and I totally need to get laid Haley."

"Oh my god Brooke!" Haley exclaimed and Brooke shrugged. "You cannot talk like that when Jamie could walk in any minute," Haley pointed a finger at Brooke, "and if he was curious about the word bartender then he'll definitely be curious by the word laid" Haley said the last part quietly.

"Who's getting laid?" Nathan asked he popped into the kitchen.

Haley jumped and brought a hand to her heart. "God Nathan you scared the hell out of me."

Giggling came from across the kitchen island and Haley glared in Brooke's direction. Nathan laughed along with Brooke and immediately got a jab in the stomach from Haley. After a couple of seconds their laughter stifled down and Haley eyed both of them before continuing to cook dinner.

"Anyway…" Nathan said, "Who's getting…ooff!" Nathan spat out as Jamie came billowing around the corner running straight into Nathan. Brooke let out another giggle as Nathan bent down to pick Jamie up. "Whoo cowboy…where ya running off to?"

"I'm tackling you daddy, like they do on TV." Jamie said with a huge smile spread across his face.

Brooke bent down to and tickled Jamie under the chin. "You're gonna make a great football player one day little guy…"

"Basketball," Nathan coughed and received a glare from Brooke.

"You wanna come play with me outside Aunt Brooke? Daddy taught me how to dribble under my leg today!" Jamie exclaimed as Nathan ruffled his hair.

"Oh buddy I would love to but I can't tonight…" Brooke said and Jamie's smile turned into a frown, "…but I promise that tomorrow I'll come over and we'll play. Does that sound good?"

Jamie nodded reluctantly. "Why can't you play tonight?"

"Aunt Brooke is going out with Peyton, you remember Peyton right?" Jamie seemed to think about it then just shook his head. "Oh, well I'm going to play with Peyton tonight but tomorrow is all me and you." Brooke winked at Jamie and his smile returned.

Jamie got out of Nathan's arms and told everyone he was going to go practice dribbling; to which Nathan proudly smiled.

Nathan then turned to Brooke, "So is it you or Peyton that's getting laid tonight?"

"Hopefully both of us…" Brooke replied with a smirk on her face. Haley hit Brooke in the arm and shook her head. "Oh, come on tutor mom…sex is a natural part of life…" Brooke said and Nathan laughed.

"What am I going to do with you two?" Haley commented as she walked over to the fridge.

Brooke shrugged, "I hate to leave but the club's a calling and I have to pick Owen up so…"

Nathan held up his hand and stopped Brooke, "Whoo…You're going out with Owen again?" Nathan asked and Brooke just nodded. "Do you think that's a good idea? I mean he seems like kind of an ass."

Haley eyed Nathan suspiciously and gave him a slight nod telling him to continue. Just last week they had decided to find out if "polar bear" and "Paul Sheldon" still had feelings for each other; and the assignment turned out to be tougher than they both thought. Paul had devoted all of his time away from the basketball team to write and polar bear had been dealing with her boutique and god fearing mother.

"He's not too bad Nathan. And I promised Peyton I'd do a double date with her. She really likes this Chris guy and I think it's a great opportunity to help her get over Lucas…"

"Why? Don't you think she's over him yet?" Nathan jumped in.

Brooke shrugged, "I think she's getting there and I want to help her anyway I can."

Haley stopped cooking and walked over to the island. "That's a great idea Brooke but do you have to do it with Owen. Why don't you ask someone else out?"

"Who Haley?" Brooke asked with a laugh. "Owens the only hot single guy in this town…"

"He's not the only hot single guy…" Nathan jumped in again.

It was then that Brooke noticed how much closer Nathan and Haley had gotten to her since she said she was leaving. They were both staring at her intently and her mind shot back to that night when she eavesdropped on their conversation. Brooke had yet to find out why they were talking about herself, Peyton and Lucas and if Lucas did in fact have her letters in his closet. And how they were acting now made Brooke even more curious.

"Why do you guys care who I go out with?"

"We just don't want you to get hurt Brooke." Haley answered truthfully.

Brooke slung her purse over her shoulder and leaned in closer to Nathan and Haley. "I know what you two are up to and I would love to talk about it but brown bear is really going to get mad at polar bear if I'm late so…I must go."

Haley pretended to be shocked, "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"No it's alright Hales…" Nathan said while eying Brooke. "Ok Davis, let's talk about this. I know you heard us talking the other night and I'm tired of sneaking around…"

"What do you mean sneaking around?" Brooke asked, almost giving into their conversation.

Just as Nathan was about to speak an alarm went off and Haley jumped over to the oven, pulling something out. Then a ringing interrupted them and Brooke fished around in her purse for her phone.

"Hello? Yeah I'm on my way…I think your egocentric ass can handle waiting five more minutes." Brooke said and flipped her phone shut.

"Peyton?" Nathan asked with a smirk.

Brooke gave him a fake laugh, "Hilarious. I'll make sure to tell Peyton you said that. I have to go little ones…" Brooke said as she walked away from them, "…try to stay out of trouble."

Once he heard the door shut, Nathan made his way over to the phone.

"Who are you calling?" Haley asked as she followed Nathan over to the phone.

"Lucas…" Nathan picked up the phone and started dialing, "…I'm serious about what I said. We can't stop dancing around this and if Lucas does have feelings for Brooke he needs to do something about it. Now"

--l—

"I don't understand why we're here man. I should be at home writing." Lucas said as he and Nathan walked over to the bar.

"I haven't talked to my big brother for days because he's locked himself in his room to write. You need to get out man. When was the last time you did something fun?"

Nathan ordered two beers and looked around the club; hoping to see the people he was looking for. Lucas sat down and thought about what Nathan said. _When was the last time I had fun? _Lucas' mind jumped to the night, a little over a week ago, when Brooke had come over. A smile instantly spread across his face as he remembered how they had laughed and how Brooke had made fun of his British accent. That was definitely the last night he had fun and probably the first night in a long time since he had laughed that much. The two hadn't seen each other a whole lot since then. A few days after Brooke and Lucas hung out, Nathan and Haley had everyone over for dinner. And one day Lucas stopped into the boutique to say "Hi" but that was it. Nathan was right, Lucas had pretty much cut himself off from the rest of the world the past few days. But he only did it because his writing was going so well.

"Luke?" Nathan snapped Lucas out of his daze.

"Huh?"

"Here ya go…" The bartender said as he set the beers down. Both boys nodded their heads in appreciation.

"I'm just gonna be honest man…" Nathan said as Lucas took a sip of his beer.

"Ok…" Lucas said hesitantly.

"I want to talk about Brooke."

Lucas spat out the beer that he hadn't yet swallowed and looked at Nathan wide eyed. This night was certainly taking a turn that Lucas had not seen coming.

"I know you weren't expecting this but I just need to know if those letters are still in your closet."

"Nathan I don't know why you think it's your business to intervene in my life, especially when it comes to my ex-girlfriend, but why don't you just lay off." Lucas said somewhat defensively as he took another slug of his beer.

Nathan nodded his head, "You're completely right but if you're gonna make a move I would do it soon." Nathan was tempted to tell Lucas that he thought Brooke knew about the letters but thought doing so would only make matters worse.

"Nathan…" Lucas started but was interrupted.

"Don't even try and deny it man." Nathan protested. "You don't have to hide anything from me…I'm not here to judge, I'm just here to give you a little push."

The fact that Nathan could read him so well bugged Lucas because somehow Nathan was always spot on. Ever since Lindsey and him had broken up Lucas had started seeing things in a new light. He did have feelings for Brooke but they were different from the ones he felt in high school; but if he could barely explain them to himself how was he ever to explain them to anyone else. So instead of saying anything Lucas just nodded.

Nathan beamed up with a smile. "Ok, so…what are you going to do?"

Lucas shook his head, "Nothing," he answered without missing a beat. "I am going to get rid of those letters and move on." Nathan looked at Lucas like he was crazy so Lucas continued. "Dude, I had my chance with Brooke and I ruined it. I'm not going to ruin the friendship we have now…it means too much to me."

"You're just gonna give up?" Nathan asked incredulously. "Because that is not the Lucas Scott I know. Don't you think you should at least tell her that you have feelings for her? Let her make up her own mind about it."

Before Lucas could answer he was shoved forward from someone jabbing their elbow in his back. Both Lucas and Nathan broke from their conversation as they turned towards the tall dark haired man who stood next to Lucas. Nathan cringed as he realized who it was and only hoped Lucas didn't recognize him.

"Owen? Right?" Lucas asked as Nathan's hopes went out the window.

The man turned to Lucas and gave him a slight nod.

Something overcame Nathan and he saw this as an opportunity. Of course an opportunity of what was still undecided in his head. All Nathan knew was that, "Yeah Owens here with Brooke," jumped out of this mouth before he had time to blink.

A soft "oh" escaped Lucas' lips.

Owen nodded with a slight smile, "Yep and her blonde friend."

"Peyton," Nathan said somewhat annoyed that Owen didn't know her name. At least it only proved further to Nathan that Owen really was an ass.

"No…" Owen said and pointed to himself, "…Owen."

Neither Lucas nor Nathan even cracked a smile as Owen laughed; clearly amused with his own antics.

The bartender came back over with four beers and Owen pulled out his wallet to pay. Lucas had let his eyes wander a bit; looking for a certain brunette. Brooke had told Lucas she wasn't interested in Owen; of course that happened before Lucas decided to be stupid and ask her out to dinner. And sitting there, next to a guy who had no idea who Brooke Davis was, Lucas wondered if it was his fault Brooke was out on another date with Owen. Maybe if Lucas hadn't suggested the idea of a date, Brooke wouldn't be running into the arms of a man she didn't really like.

"Don't you have anything better to do man?" Owen said and Lucas turned his eyes back towards the bar. Owen was still looking forward and for a moment Lucas didn't know who Owen was talking to. That was until Owen turned towards him. "I saw you here the other night, along with him…" Owen nodded towards Nathan, "…and I know you're Brooke's ex. But why don't you just take your fascinations home and stop stalking her; at least while she's out with me. See…" Owen said as he looked around slightly, "I don't do well with crazy ex-boyfriends."

Lucas was beyond confused and it showed on his face. Nathan put a comforting hand on Lucas' shoulder and gave him a look as if telling him "not to worry".

It's at this point that Lucas became jealous. Not of Owen but of the fact that Owen got to be around Brooke; he didn't deserve to be in her company.

Looking over at the beers Lucas had to smirk. "I hope that light beer isn't for Brooke…" Lucas said as he smirked, "she hates light beer."

But Owen just scoffed at him and walked away.

"Is that why you brought me here?" Lucas asked as he turned to Nathan.

Nathan cringed as he nodded and Lucas sighed. "C'mon Luke…you can see what an ass that guy is. And I know it's none of our business but…"

"_Our_ business?" Lucas asked clearly confused.

"I mean my…none of my business." Nathan tried to cover up. "But I've watched you the past few weeks and I know you have feelings for her Luke. Now is not a good time to hold back."

"If I step in it will only piss Brooke off, not impress her." Lucas got up off the bar stool and pulled out some cash. "I know your intentions are good but just…back off man." Lucas shrugged as he threw down the cash onto the bar.

Stepping out into the cool night air, Lucas realized that just being Brooke's friend was going to be a lot harder than he expected; not that it was ever easy. The wind made a bit of a piercing sound as it gained speed and Lucas heard the club door slam behind him.

"I think I'll just walk…" Lucas said, assuming it was Nathan.

When no response came Lucas turned only to find his brunette ex-girlfriend glaring at him.

"Oh hey Brooke, I thought you were Nate." Lucas said as he stuffed his hands into his pockets.

"What the hell is wrong with you Lucas?" Brooke snapped.

Lucas was taken aback by Brooke's outburst and had no idea how to respond. Brooke stepped closer to him as the glare on her face deepened.

"Owen told me you were watching us. I don't know what your problem is but you can't follow me on my dates just because you don't like Owen."

"Brooke I'm not…" Lucas started but was immediately cut off.

"God Luke, why just as we're becoming friends do you have to go and ruin it? You can't keep running back to me whenever your life starts to fall apart. Stay the hell away from me." Brooke fumed as she started to turn her back to Lucas.

But Lucas grabbed her wrist before she had a chance to walk back inside. "Wait just a second…" Lucas demanded, "…I have no idea what you're talking about. If you want to date Mr. Egocentric Ass, then go ahead, I'm not stopping you. And I'm not trying to ruin our friendship Brooke…" Lucas said as his voice softened, "It's one of the most important things to me."

"I suppose you got the "Mr. Egocentric Ass" from Haley. Or was it Nathan? Tell me Luke, how did you get them to go in on this with you?"

Lucas shook his head as he became even more confused and let Brooke's wrist go in the process.

"You're the one who didn't want things to get weird after you asked me out Luke. If you truly felt that way why would you go and do this?" Brooke asked in an almost pleading tone.

By now the two had somehow moved away from the club and didn't see the two people who hung back in the shadows. Brooke was on the verge of tears and as soon as Lucas noticed this he moved towards her. Watching Brooke Davis cry was always something Lucas hated to see; especially since he knew he caused a lot of those tears.

"Don't!" Brooke shouted as soon as she realized that Lucas was making an attempt to comfort her. "I can't do this Luke…"

"Do what Brooke?" Lucas asked pleadingly. "Please don't push me away…I need you as a friend."

Lucas stepped closer but made no effort to touch Brooke; he didn't want to push her. Before either of them spoke the bar door opened again and a crowd of laughing faces came out. Both Brooke and Lucas turned towards the bar and once the crowd dissipated they saw two familiar faces.

"I told Owen I'd come get you." Peyton said somewhat uncomfortably as Nathan shifted on his feet next to her.

Brooke nodded, put on a fake smile and walked away from Lucas. Peyton and Brooke made their way back into the bar and soon it was just Lucas and Nathan. Lucas was still confused by what had taken place that night but made no attempt to move from the spot he stood in.

As if reading his thoughts Nathan pulled out his keys and said, "C'mon man…I'll explain it to you at home. We've still got that scotch."

xx—xx

_**So?? Was it ok?? Because I've worked on this chapter for a few days and I want it to be perfect. The story's really starting to move and I just want to make sure it feels ok. You guys are the ones who can feel it better than me (I'm just a little biased **__**). Anyway, pretty please with a cherry on top leave a review.**_

Brooke D.- Yeah totally cute until I ruin it, huh? Lol! So happy you liked it and I hope you liked this one. I promise I have even cuter Brucas moments on the way. Thanks for sticking with me!

GreedxEd- You're dead on about the "fight like hell" part. And I think that's what Nathan meant in an earlier chapter. Thanks so much for your review, I loved it! I hope you liked this chapter!

Sophiia-x- Thanks for the compliment, it really keeps me going! I'm glad you liked the Brucas. Obviously they're my favorite and I want to make all Brucas lovers proud. Thanks for reading and reviewing!

Hoeoverbros- Thanks! I like to think that Brooke knows a lot more about basketball than we all think. Plus, I can totally see her doing that. I appreciate your review, keep em' coming.

Brucasbrathanbaleybrachel- I'm so glad you like my story, it makes my day! Yeah, friends is a good place but I'm not sure how long I can keep them there. I hope that's ok…Anyway, thanks so much for your review!

BRUCAS123- The important thing is…you came back! I'm glad you liked ch.7 and I hope the same goes for 8&9 as well! I'm having a lot of fun writing it. Thanks for reading!

romance in the rain- I'm glad you thought it was a defining moment. Yeah some people do take even constructive criticism as destructive. Thanks so much for your review. I hope you liked this chapter too!

Flipflopgal- Hey! I'm glad you understand why I had Brooke turn down Lucas. Don't worry…I have big plans for Brucas! Keep those great reviews coming!


	10. Swallow hard and take the risk

_**I'm back for more!! What else can I say but…Read On!**_

_**-whit**_

**Ch. 10 Swallow hard and take the risk**

"Samuels! Pick up your feet!" Lucas yelled from the sidelines. "And do us all a favor and _act _like you want to be here."

The practice had been long and hard and both Lucas and Skills were exhausted. Of course it fit perfectly with the week that Lucas was having. Ever since the scene at the bar a few days earlier, life had been an array of coaching, writing and trying to figure out what went wrong.

"Get yo' sorry butt's up here…right now!" Skills yelled as he called the team in.

Once the team, who were all breathing heavily, gathered around their coaches they waited for further instruction or yelling.

Lucas finally spoke up in a tone that was calm yet demanding. "Listen up…" Lucas started as he stared each of the player's in the eyes, "…you're all obviously aware of the little break we have coming up," some of the boys cheered, which made Lucas laugh, "and while you might be excited for that it also means no practice until Monday but don't think that means Coach Taylor or I don't expect you to practice. You all better be running and practicing your shots because if we come back next week and you suck like you did today, there's going to be hell to pay."

They all stared at him like scared lost puppies. Lucas wasn't expecting them to cheer but some sort of reaction would have been nice.

"You heard Coach Scott…now get yo' little skinny butts into that locker room. You ain't impressing the girls at all by standing here in yo' own sweat." Skills yelled even though the boys were right in front of him. "Oh and…" Skills continued before they scattered off, "…if you think this break is time for you to slack off and attempt to impress those cheerleaders you can't take your eyes off of…you've got another thing coming. Because if you can't come together and play like a team and win some games, those girls ain't never gonna give you the time of day. Now get out of here…" Skills demanded and this time the team didn't hesitate.

Lucas couldn't help but chuckle as the team walked away and Skills turned to stare at him. "Dude, Whitey would be very proud of you."

Skills laughed, "Maybe so but if I know anything it's that whenever he told us to stay away from the girls…"

"That's when we went _running_ to them," Lucas finished.

Lucas and Skills started packing up their stuff and headed off towards the office. Once in there they both collapsed into the chairs, sighing as they did so.

"So, you got any plans for the break man?" Skills asked.

"Oh yeah…" Lucas said enthusiastically and Skills raised his eyebrows, "…I've got a novel to work on and team plays to perfect. It's gonna be a great break. The boys will probably have more fun than me."

"Why don't you take a break from writing for a few days?"

Lucas shook his head, "I can't or I'll have one angry editor."

Skills scrunched his face, "Well it wouldn't be too bad if yo' editor wasn't also your ex-girlfriend." He laughed then continued, "Man, you really get yo' self into some crazy situations man."

Lucas realized how right Skills was and broke out into laughter. For a moment all you could hear was laughing coming from the coach's office. Seconds later a little body plunged into the office and into the arms of Lucas.

"Uncle Luke!" Jamie screamed.

"J. Luke! What are you doing here buddy?" Lucas asked as Skills gave Jamie a high five.

"I'm here with Aunt P. We're playing together until mommy can take me."

Skills laughed as Jamie spoke and Lucas gave him a confused look. "Who's Aunt P?" Lucas asked.

Just then another figure appeared in the doorway and the boys looked up at the petite curly blonde. "Guilty," Peyton said with a raise of her hand.

Lucas turned his confused face up at Peyton and gave her a small smile. "I guess that's Brooke's idea of a funny joke. She told him to call me that."

Jamie giggled, "Aunt P is sooo funny!"

The three adults laughed at Jamie's odd outburst and Jamie laughed along with them. Then he grabbed Skills hand and told him he wanted to play basketball. Within seconds it was just Lucas and Peyton in the office.

"Take a seat…Aunt P," Lucas said as he tried to hide his laugh.

"Ha Ha," Peyton responded sarcastically and sat down in the chair across from Lucas.

"So…how's watching Jamie going?" Lucas asked.

"Pretty good," Peyton answered. "Although honestly it's a lot more work than I imagined. Whenever I see him with Brooke it's like he adores the ground she walks on but I guess that's because he's spent more time with her than me."

"I can tell he likes you Peyt…"

"Oh that's because I let him have a candy bar," Peyton said with a laugh.

"Well whatever works," Lucas said.

Then the office turned silent as the two sat there. Peyton inspected her nails and Lucas stared at the wall, as if it were fascinating.

"How've you been Peyton?" Lucas finally asked.

Peyton brought her head up and gave Lucas a smile. "Really good actually. The label is really starting to pick up. I might only have Mia right now but I'm so excited for where she's going."

"That's great, I'm happy for you." Lucas said honestly.

"Thanks Luke. How about you? How have you been?" Peyton asked hoping for an honest answer. They hadn't talked much in the past month and Peyton was finally at a place where she could actually look at Lucas and _not_ break down.

Lucas just shrugged, not sure what answer to give her. Because, honestly, he had no idea how he was doing. Most of him was confused and a little sad. He and Brooke hadn't talked since the night at the bar and he had been desperately trying to get in touch with her. But when Brooke Davis wants to avoid you she will; and she'll do it as if you're the plague.

"Ok let's just get past the awkwardness…" Peyton said and Lucas looked at her clearly confused. "I'm not sure what happened the other night at the club but what I do know is that Brooke has been completely off since then. And I can't help but think it's because of you."

Lucas ran both hands through his hair, "Peyton…I'm not even sure what happened the other night."

Peyton nodded sympathetically. "I want you to listen to me, k Luke? Because I need to tell you something important and something that certainly isn't easy for me say." Lucas sat back in his chair and waited for Peyton to continue. "If you have feelings for Brooke then I think you should fight like hell for her."

To say Lucas was surprised by Peyton's comment would have been an understatement. Lucas had no idea where it was coming from but made no attempt to stop her.

"I know we're over Luke and I've been coming to terms with that. Brooke has always been my most loyal friend and I don't deserve to have her. None of us do." Peyton said pointedly. "And she'll probably kill me for this but I think she has feelings for you too and I think she's trying to push them away because she's so damn scared. I hate seeing her like that."

Lucas shook his head, "I don't know Peyton. Brooke and I are actually becoming friends and I don't want to jeopardize that. Because the idea that she'll actually give _me _another shot is beyond ridiculous."

"But if there's a shot, don't you think you should go for it?" Peyton asked with a tilt of her head. "I did with you. And I may have been wrong but I knew I had to do it."

Lucas stared at Peyton; surprised at how candid she was being. As he listened to her talk and watched her eyes, Lucas knew Peyton was letting him go and that she meant every word of what she way saying.

"Just think about it. But you should know that no matter what happens…Brooke Davis will always be your friend, because that's just who she is." Peyton got up out of the chair and turned towards the door.

"Thanks Peyt," Lucas called out before she left.

Peyton turned back to face Lucas. "Don't thank me. In fact I should be apologizing to you, for ruining what you and Lindsey had."

"Well, you only sped up the inevitable Peyton," Lucas said in a comforting tone. "We would have broken up eventually. I guess it just wasn't that "forever" kind of love. Whatever that means," Lucas mumbled with a laugh.

Peyton laughed along with him, "I think you'll know what means when you find it. I better go get Jamie; Haley wants me to drop him off at her office."

"Why are you watching him anyway? Where's Carrie?" Lucas asked referring to Jamie's nanny.

"She's out sick and I think normally Haley would have Brooke do it but since she's in New York…" Peyton shrugged.

_New York? When did Brooke go to New York? _Lucas thought to himself.

"She left a couple of days ago. Victoria's been on her ass to go back up there and make some "appearances" and I guess Brooke thinks that if she does this Victoria will lay off. Don't worry…she'll be back." Peyton said as if reading Lucas' thoughts and fears.

Lucas nodded. "See ya later Peyton."

"Bye Luke." Peyton said and left the office.

Lucas sat down in his chair and thought about what just happened. One might think that his talk with Peyton would have made things clearer but it didn't. In fact, he was even more confused than before if that was possible. There was a voice inside of him screaming at him, telling him not to try and take things further with Brooke. But Peyton was right. If there was even a slight chance Brooke might reciprocate his feelings then shouldn't he take it?

--l—

Sitting in her obnoxiously huge apartment in New York Brooke laughed as she watched a re-run of "The Office". After another lengthy, draining day at the office and doing whatever she could to keep the vicious Victoria Davis off her back, Brooke had finally managed to sneak out of the office. She knew Victoria wouldn't follow her because earlier in the day Brooke promised she would go home and finish up the designs. And she would just as soon as she finished watching "The Office" and had a proper meal.

Being back in New York was beyond exhausting and Brooke remembered why she loved being in Tree Hill; it wasn't nearly as loud as New York was. Of course, Victoria had followed her there as well. Maybe if Victoria wasn't in the picture at all Brooke would love New York the way she did when she first moved there. Sure it was loud and crowded but it was refreshing. There were so many faces and people to meet; the fashion opportunities were endless. Brooke had never been able to call any place but Tree Hill home until she found New York. It had welcomed her with open arms and at some points chewed her up and spit her back out. But each time Brooke was able to get back up and try again. When Victoria came though, it became harder and harder to accept her short-comings. Victoria demanded perfection and when Brooke made a mistake Victoria would remind her over and over that the fashion industry "does not accept failures".

_What a great mother I have, _Brooke thought to herself. Just as another episode of "The Office" started a soft knocking came from Brooke's door. Brooke fumbled for the remote and pushed "mute", hoping the knocker would go away. But seconds later, the knocking occurred again and brought Brooke out of her seat. It couldn't be Victoria, she never knocked and when

she did it wasn't soft and polite. But Brooke had no idea who else could get up here without Ronnie calling her and letting her know.

As Brooke carefully peeked through the peep hole she saw a figure she certainly wasn't expecting to see. Biting down on her bottom lip, Brooke debated whether or not to answer. It wasn't like the person on the other side knew she was there and if Brooke was quiet enough the figure would eventually retreat, right? But Brooke couldn't not answer and her hand found its way to the lock, unlocking it then turning on the knob.

The figure on the other side of the door smiled and Brooke offered them a small one in return.

"Hey…"

"Luke…," Brooke said, still shocked at the blue eyed, blonde haired boy standing in front of her, "what're you doing here?"

xx—xx

_**I know, I know…But don't worry I have another ud on the way. I thought about adding more to this chapter but I would have to cut it off at some point and I'd rather do it now instead of in the middle of some important Brucas moment. Again, I'm going to ask you to let me know how you liked this chapter. Does it feel ok? Am I rushing the "Brucas" relationship? It can be a little hard for me to tell so I need you guys. **_

_**And BTW, who else is disappointed by this season? Obviously I am, hence the story. It just seems like the show is taking a turn for the worse. And I don't mean just because Lucas and Brooke aren't together because I can honestly handle that, it's just everything else. Sorry, I just needed to rant. **_

_**Personal Thank You(s): **_

brucas224- Thanks so much for your review! I'm glad you're enjoying the story. Keep the reviews coming, I really appreciate them.

Toddntan- Oh your review made my day! I'm so glad you thought I captured Lucas' character. While I want to make him my own I still want to stick true to the shows character, if you will. Yeah, I thought Naley meddling would be fun. Thanks for your review, it was awesome!

romance in the rain- I'll take pretty good, lol! I like the bond between Lucas and Nathan and wish we could see more of that. I think their bonding in seasons two is what inspired me. Hope you liked this chapter too!

Jlil-wolf-grlD- Thanks for your review and reading. I'm glad you like jealous Lucas. Lucas needs to learn how to get past Brooke's "no's" and make her say yes. At least that's what I'm trying to write.

Brucasbrathanbaleybrachel- I honestly am not familiar with the Owen on the show but I always pictured him to be a little bit of an ass. I do think he has a good side too but it just doesn't make much of an appearance. I'm so glad you loved it and I hope you loved this one too.

sweetchristie03- Lucas does seem to think he can go back to her when life gets tough. But I think this time around is different. Keep reading and letting me know what you think. I love getting your reviews!

Flipflopgal- Loved your review! It means the world to me to get such nice reviews. I definitely have more Brucas coming (as you can tell). Thanks for reading and I can't wait for your next review.


	11. I'll take what I can, walking this way

**Hello all devoted readers! This chapter is completely dedicated to Brooke/Lucas and I really hope all of you enjoy it. Read on!**

**-whit**

**Ch. 11 I'll take what I can, walking this way**

_The figure on the other side of the door smiled and Brooke offered them a small one in return. _

_"Hey…"_

_"Luke…," Brooke said, still shocked at the blue eyed, blonde haired boy standing in front of her, "what're you doing here?"_

Lucas' smile faltered a little bit as he shrugged and turned his head to the side. Brooke couldn't help but smile at him like he was a puppy. Only Lucas Scott could brood so well that it would make Brooke Davis weak in the knees. 

"I was just in the neighborhood and I thought I'd stop by." Lucas finally answered.

Brooke finally let herself take in Lucas' appearance. His hair was ruffled and although she knew he was tired, he didn't let it show. His face was bright and he carried himself as if he were on a mission. Brooke noticed that he didn't have any bags with him besides his laptop case. 

"Oh, really?" Brooke said with a raise of her brow. "This seems like a far way from the rivercourt."

"Nah…" Lucas said with a wave of his hand, "…not really."

Brooke's smile grew wider. "How did you know I was here, let alone where I live?" Brooke asked curiously.

Lucas' face shrunk as he squinted and answered in a somewhat disgusted tone, "I had to do some very inappropriate things to your mother that I'd rather not talk about."

A laugh escaped Brooke's mouth and her face scrunched in the same way Lucas' had. "Luke…that's disgusting…" Brooke said, "…and impossible since Victoria followed me to New York."

Lucas laughed and his face turned back to normal. He didn't know what else to do but shrug and give Brooke a smile. When Brooke didn't invite him in Lucas knew she wanted a real answer.

"I needed to see you." Lucas answered honestly. 

"Why?" Brooke asked nervously as her bottom lip began to tremble.

Lucas reached his hand out towards Brooke's face but controlled the urge he had to tuck a stray hair behind her ear. Slowly, he brought his hand back towards it face and scratched his upper lip lightly before letting his hand fall to his side. 

"Can I come in?" Lucas asked simply and was pleased when Brooke stepped aside.

The apartment was huge, much bigger than Brooke's old one Lucas noticed. There were hints of Brooke's personality here and there but most of it felt wrong; not like Brooke. While Brooke might call the apartment home, Lucas could tell it was just a second office. Pieces of fabric lying here and there, fashion magazines thrown across tables, papers and folders piled up in the corner.

"This is a lot different than your other apartment."

"You can thank my mother for that," Brooke said as she rolled her eyes. "Apparently this apartment is suitable for an "up and coming fashion designer."" Brooke finished using air quotes and giving a shrug.

Lucas smiled and walked over to the living room window that overlooked the city. It was a beautiful Victorian style bay window that certainly let light in during the day and let the moon sink into it at night. Lucas was enamored by how free and innocent the city looked from up in Brooke's high apartment. And Even though he was caught up in an almost different world, when Brooke spoke barely above a whisper Lucas heard her.

"I'm sorry I've been avoiding your calls. I just needed to…think I guess."

Lucas shook his head which still faced the window, "You don't need to apologize; I understand."

A calm silence came upon the two and for a moment neither of them spoke. The only sound was a humming that came from Brooke's TV. Brooke watched as Lucas' shoulders sank a bit and tried to decipher what his body language meant. 

Without turning to face Brooke, Lucas spoke with as much conviction as he could. "I don't think I ever really thought about why I've kept them; I just knew I couldn't get rid of them. Peyton once said it was because they were a part of me. And she's right. But what no one knows is that they are so much more." Lucas stressed and even though he hadn't said it yet, Brooke knew what Lucas was talking about. Then he continued without a beat, "The guy that you talk about in those letters is the same guy that I've been trying to find for almost five years. Ever since…" Lucas shut his eyes tight as a tear slowly came out and when he spoke again a small sob escaped his mouth, "ever since that day that Jimmy brought a gun into the school and I lost Keith…I lost myself too."

Even though his back was to Brooke, she knew Lucas was crying and shuddered as a few cold tears polished her cheeks. The last time that Lucas was this blunt and open had been many years ago. Unless you counted the night they ran into one another a little over three years ago. Whenever it was, Brooke's heart broke at the thought. 

"I need you Brooke and I'll take whatever capacity you can give me but not having you in my life is not an option." Lucas turned to face Brooke and revealed the tears that had escaped and stained his face. Instinctively Brooke quickly wiped away the tears on her own face; slightly out of embarrassment. "And I know I don't deserve you in any capacity but I've never imagined my life without you somewhere in it."

Just as soon as the tears had left Brooke's face, they appeared again. She was more than touched by Lucas' words but a part of her was also angry, confused. 

"That's not fair Luke…" Brooke said softly.

"What? What's not fair? Me telling you I need you…"

"Yes!" Brooke cut Lucas off harshly. "First you want to be friends then you want to come full circle and say you _want_ me. Again! I can't take any more of your back and forth Luke. And it's not fair to come in here and say you've missed the guy in those letters and to talk about the school shooting like that. I remember that day Lucas…"

"I never said you didn't." Lucas said quietly and hung his head sadly. "Brooke, I only came here to tell you I need you in my life. I won't give you one of my "undying love" speeches because I know it wouldn't mean anything to you." Lucas said shaking his head. "And I know I've ruined our chance but I did have to lay it all out on the table. I had to let you know what I've been thinking."

Brooke shook her head and spread her arms out. "Why couldn't you just do this in Tree Hill then? Why come all the way to New York?"

Lucas took a couple steps towards Brooke and then stopped when he noticed her body stiffened. "Because it was too damn important."

Brooke expected more of an answer but none came. That was the only answer Lucas had and it was the complete truth. Peyton said "fight like hell" and Lucas was. If he had waited until Brooke had gone back to Tree Hill, it might have been too late; at least too late to "fight like hell". 

The room fell silent again as the once lovers, now "friends", stared at each other. The look in Lucas' eyes was one of pain and love. Brooke had seen that look before; but this time it seemed stronger. If Brooke had completely followed her heart she might have let herself melt into his arms but she forced herself to be stronger. At least for now. 

Lucas gave Brooke a small smile and shrug, "That's all…so I guess I'll just go now." Lucas didn't want to leave but he didn't want Brooke to feel obligated towards him. If the only thing he got out of coming to New York was Brooke knowing how important she was to him, then that was enough for Lucas. 

As he began to make his way past her, Brooke groaned loudly. "Don't be silly…" Brooke began, "…you must be starving." Before Lucas could continue with any sort of answer Brooke continued, "I was just about to order some Chinese from this great takeout place. Why don't you stay for a little bit? You could bitch about the team again."

Lucas' jaw dropped. "I was not bitching last time. I was…venting."

Brooke laughed, "Uh huh…" Brooke said with a role of her eyes and made her way over to the coffee table where the phone lay, "that's what I call it too when I talk about Victoria."

Lucas laughed and Brooke called for takeout. Lucas sat down on the couch and hit the "mute" button on the remote, unleashing sounds from "The Office"; to which Brooke immediately rolled her eyes. 

"Get me some sweet and sour chicken…" Lucas demanded playfully. 

Brooke rolled her eyes again and finished ordering the food. When she was done, Brooke sat down on the other side of the couch and brought her feet up with her; stretching them along the cushions and pushing them into Lucas' legs. Brooke turned on her side and propped herself up on an elbow, joining Lucas in his laughter. Lucas' eye caught sight of one of Brooke's sketchbooks and he instantly reached out for it. 

"No!" Brooke yelled out just as Lucas grabbed the sketchbook. "Give that back Scott…it's not ready for the world to see."

"That's what I say when I'm writing something…" Lucas said and ignored Brooke's protests of looking through it. 

Brooke gave up the fight and watched as Lucas looked through the book. Truth be told: no one knew about the sketches in that book and Brooke could use a fresh eye to let her know if it was worth it or not. For a moment it was quiet as Lucas looked at each page, the look on his face not changing at all. After what felt like forever Lucas looked up at Brooke. 

"Brooke…these are amazing!" Lucas smiled and Brooke silently took a sigh of relief. "How long have you been working on this?"

Brooke shrugged, "I dunno. A couple of month's maybe. You really think they're that good?" Brooke asked and reached over to grab the sketchbook. 

It was something Brooke had thought about doing for awhile but had never put it into action until recently. The sketchbook was full of men's clothing designs and other ideas Brooke had for a men's line. 

"I would wear them." Lucas said seriously. 

Brooke looked up at Lucas and smirked, "Scott…these clothes are waaay too classy for you."

Lucas mocked offense, "I am truly hurt by that," Lucas said and placed a hand on his heart. "But even if it were true…I would totally change whatever I needed to if it meant I got to where your clothes. In fact, promise me I get to be the first one to wear _Hoe's over Bro's __for Men._" 

"First of all…that just sounded weird that you would do whatever you needed to, to where my clothes." Brooke laughed and Lucas rolled his eyes. "And b…I wouldn't call it _Hoe's over Bro's __for Men_."

"What would you call it?"

Brooke shrugged again, "I dunno."

Lucas laughed and sat back in the couch again just as his cell phone started to ring. Lucas reached over and pulled his cell out of his laptop case. Looking down at the screen Lucas smiled but just put the call through to voicemail.

"Not gonna answer it?" Brooke asked tentatively. 

"Nah, it's not important." Lucas said. 

Brooke nodded as she was cheering inside. Then she asked Lucas another question she had been wondering ever since he walked into her apartment. "Didn't you bring any other bags with you?"

Lucas looked around and then back at Brooke. "I guess that wasn't important either," he laughed. 

Before either of them could say another word, Brooke's buzzer went off and Brooke went to answer it. 

"Yeah?"

"Brooke darling…" a voice beamed out, "your food is here. Why did no one invite me to dinner?"

Brooke smiled brightly, showing off her dimples. "Well I should be getting you fired for letting someone up here without letting me know."

"I was going to call but Mr. Hottie McHottie…" the voice saidand Brooke turned to Lucas and raised her brows, "was so adorable that I completely forgot."

"Whatever…" Brooke said into the intercom, "…you can send em' up Ronnie."

Brooke turned back to Lucas, "Looks like someone has a crush on you." Brooke said with a wink. 

"That's good to know…Ya know, just in case." Lucas said jokingly. 

Brooke laughed loudly and made her way over to the kitchen. Lucas watched her walk away and was grateful that she had asked him to stay for dinner. His mind wandered back to earlier in the day, just after he had decided to come to New York.

_Lucas shot out of the school building as his laptop case clung to his shoulder and flew into the wind. He wasn't sure what it was that made him decide to do what he was doing but he wasn't about to stop and think. _

_"Lucas!" Someone shouted from behind. _

_Lucas almost tripped as he turned around and saw Haley and an ecstatic Jamie running next to her. Lucas waited for them to catch up to him and continued to walk as soon as they did. _

_"Where are you running off to?" Haley asked as Jamie clung to his Uncle's hand._

_Lucas laughed, "Ummm…actually…" Lucas bit down on his bottom lip, "…New York."_

_Before Haley could respond Jamie's face lit up as he looked up at his Uncle. "Are you gonna get Aunt Brooke back?" Jamie asked with hope in his eyes. _

_Looking at his nephew with surprise, Lucas leaned down to Jamie's level and lifted him in his arms. "I'm sure gonna try J. Luke."_

_Haley's eyes widened, "Oh my god! You're serious."_

_The two started walking again, with Jamie still in Lucas' arms. Lucas nodded his head as a smile spread across his face. "Yeah and I actually have to go to the airport now. My plane leaves soon."_

_"You're not going to go home and pack a bag?"_

_"No, I don't have any time…"_

_Haley stopped Lucas, "Let me give you a ride, that way you won't have to leave your car there."_

_"Haley…" Lucas started._

_"Don't even object. I'm not taking no for an answer. Besides, I want to talk about all of this anyway." Haley demanded and before Lucas knew it, he was in her car while Haley rambled about Brooke and Jamie cheered. _

xx—xx

**Well? Let me know! Good or bad…I take em' all. **

Personal Thank You(s):

BRUCAS123- Thanks so much for your review! It's good to know there are other fans of OTH who feel the same as I do. I actually haven't watched a show for awhile although I will probably jump back on board soon; I love the show too much. I'm glad you liked the last chapter and hope you liked this one too!

romance in the rain- I'm glad you liked everything, it makes me feel like I'm doing my job right. The Leyton was important. I think any writer taking on a different take of season 5 has to recognize the Lucas/Peyton relationship; you can't just write it out. Anyway, thanks for your review! I always love getting them. 

GreedxEd- I really want to make Peyton become that girl that lets Lucas go and stands by and let whatever happens, happen. But I also want to make it believable. From what I hear, Peyton is going to break up the wedding; I guess we'll find out. I hope you liked this chapter! Thanks for your review.

Brooke D.- I'm so glad you loved the chapter. I like writing Peyton when she realizes what's going on and how she can fix it. Hopefully, I can make that happen. The reason I'm not so happy with this season is because they seem to keep repeating the same storylines. Love triangle. Bad parents (Victoria & Dan; of course I guess you can't get rid of them). Naked in the back seat of cars (hasn't that already happened twice?) Anyway, sorry to rant. Loved your review!

Flipflopgal- The basketball scene was fun to write so I'm glad you liked it. I love writing Skill scenes, I just hope it comes out how he would talk. Loved reading your review, thanks so much! I hope you liked this chapter!


	12. Capturing the whispers we don’t speak

_**Welcome back all readers! I've known exactly how I wanted this chapter to go but getting it down on my computer was a whole other story. So read on! And I hope you enjoy it!**_

_**-whit**_

**Ch. 12 Capturing the whispers we don't speak**

_Hope begins in the dark, the stubborn hope that if you just show up and try to do the right thing, the dawn will come. You wait and watch and work: you don't give up.__  
__Anne Lamott_

Haley pushed "end" on the phone and hung it back on its cradle. Lucas called when he touched down in New York but it was brief and Haley was more than curious as to what was going on. The fact that Lucas didn't pick up actually made Haley think it was going well.

"Hey babe…" Nathan said as he came into the kitchen with a huge grin on his face. "Did you get a hold of him?"

Haley shook her head, "No. Why are you in your swimming shorts?" Haley asked as she took in her husband's appearance who was in swimming shorts and flip-flops.

"Well, it's still warm outside and Jamie asked if we could swim for a little bit. Go put on your swimsuit and join us." Nathan said happily.

"Nathan it's almost Jamie's bedtime…" Haley began angrily.

Nathan held his hands up in defense, "I told him twenty minutes and then it was bath time."

Before Haley could speak again, Jamie ran in and latched onto his mother's legs. "Mama! Are you gonna come swimming too? Daddy said I could swim before bath time!"

"Mama was just about to put a swimsuit on, then she's coming outside." Nathan said hoping to force Haley to come out.

Much to Nathan's surprise, and her own, Haley nodded and quickly went up stairs to change. Minutes later Haley made her way down the stairs and out to the pool where she could hear her husband and son laughing. Haley wasn't sure why she had agreed to let Jamie get in the pool so late or why she was getting in herself but for once she wasn't going to question it.

"Daddy, do it again!" Jamie screamed and Nathan pretended he was drowning.

"Nathan Scott…" Haley scolded, "you can't joke around like that. He thinks it's funny that you're drowning."

"But he's not mommy. Daddy's just playing pretend." Jamie defended and quickly left the conversation to retrieve a toy.

Nathan looked at Haley coyly as Haley rolled her eyes. Slowly, Haley made her way into the pool and over to where Nathan was wading.

"So, what do you think it means that he didn't answer?" Nathan asked as Haley grabbed onto one of Jamie's noodle toys.

Haley shrugged, "I think it's a good sign but I don't want to jump ahead yet. I still feel uneasy about how much we intervened."

Nathan held his hands up, almost in defense, and pointed in between Haley and himself, "It's because of us that Lucas is there. Sure he was a little angry when he found out that Brooke knew about the letters because of us and he might have been a little frustrated when he realized I took him to the bar just for the purpose of him seeing Brooke with Owen and maybe…"

"Nathan!" Haley said as she held her hands up. "Stop! Don't you realize that if this doesn't work out Lucas and Brooke are going to be furious at pushing them together."

"Brooke's coming back, right?" Jamie's voice interjected and both parents looked at him sweetly.

"Of course she is honey. She just had to go back to New York to do some work." Haley answered.

"And Uncle Luke went back to get her, right mama?"

Haley looked at Jamie sweetly and nodded and within seconds Jamie was off playing with his toys again.

Nathan looked at Haley pointedly.

"What?" Haley asked annoyed.

"Even Jamie knows that they should be together…"

Haley started laughing, causing Nathan's face fall. "Oh baby…" Haley said as she made her way over to Nathan and wrapped her arms around him, "…it's just that Jamie just wants Brooke to come back and thinks Lucas is going to bring her back. He doesn't comprehend their relationship."

"I don't think any of us do…" Nathan said still sulking from Haley's laughing.

"That's a good one babe!" Haley said and leaned in for a kiss.

"Mama! Watch me shoot my basketball!" Jamie yelled from behind and both parents happily obliged.

ll--ll

After a little past four in the afternoon Brooke walked into her apartment. As opposed to so many times of coming home to silence, this time Brooke was met with the beautiful sound of B.B. King. It was obvious Lucas found the record player Peyton had given her a few years ago and the only record Brooke had purchased herself.

The music was soft and quiet and the record player had been set up by Brooke's balcony door; where Lucas was out on it typing furiously on his laptop. The sight somewhat made Brooke's breath catch inside her throat.

After watching episode after episode of "The Office" last night Brooke told Lucas he was welcome to stay in the guest bedroom if he wanted to; Lucas eagerly accepted. Brooke then sauntered off to sleep. But of course neither of them got much sleep at all.

"Please do not tell me that you've spent this entire day writing." Brooke said as she approached the balcony.

Lucas turned from his laptop and let a huge smile form on his face. "Not all day.." he said matter-of-factly, "this morning I went for a run."

"Oh! Well then!" Brooke said with fake astonishment. "What did you run in?" Brooke asked referring to the fact that Lucas had not brought any clothes with him.

"Those sweats you let me borrow last night." Lucas said and Brooke nodded. "Thank god you like to wear men's clothes, otherwise I'd have to go shopping." Lucas mocked.

Brooke rolled her eyes. "You do know that this is actually my job." Lucas said while he pointed to the laptop.

"I thought teaching "those punks how to play as a team" was your job?" Brooke said, using a line Lucas used one night.

Lucas shrugged, "And that too. But I decided to take off a few days of following in Whitey's footsteps," Lucas said and stood up and slowly walked closer to Brooke. "You see…there was something very important I had to do and right now I couldn't care less about coaching."

Brooke raised her eyebrows slightly and decided to challenge Lucas. "Oh really? And what is it that you had to do?"

Lucas took another step closer before he leaned in and said, "Write of course!"

While she playfully shoved Lucas in the shoulder, Brooke rolled her eyes. "Well? Did you get anything done Shakespeare?"

Lucas beamed up, "Actually, I think I may have gotten a whole chapter done. Lindsey is going to freak!"

Brooke laughed at this and tried to peek at the laptop but was immediately stopped by Lucas. "Nah uh…" he said with the wave of his finger, "it's not ready for the world to see yet..Davis."

Brooke scoffed, "Hey, that didn't work for me last night and it is certainly not working now. So let me see…" Brooke said with a perfectly placed pout and once again tried to make her way past Lucas.

But Lucas grabbed her by the waist and prohibited Brooke from going anywhere. "Ok, I promise you can have a peek at it. But not until you let me take you to dinner."

"That's your bargaining chip?" Brooke asked with a raised brow.

Lucas nodded. "Yes, I think that this calls for a celebration and I want to celebrate."

ll--ll

Lucas got exactly what he wanted. After many hours of Brooke getting ready and of Lucas washing the only pair of clothes he had, the two of them got out of the apartment. It was a nice fall day and Brooke talked Lucas into walking to the restaurant instead of getting a cab.

As they left Brooke's apartment, the sun was just beginning to set. They were talking about some movie Brooke had seen awhile back that had Will Ferrell in it and Lucas went into some long speech about how much he loved Will Ferrell. And Brooke couldn't pin point the exact moment, but at some point she was laughing hysterically. When her laugher started to die down, Brooke put a hand on Lucas chest and Lucas instinctively grabbed it and interlocked her fingers with his. Brooke didn't pull away and instead pulled him into the restaurant they had been walking towards.

After their entrée's had been served and they sipped on their drinks, the two fell into a comfortable conversation; mainly consisting of Lucas' writing and Brooke's clothing line. From a distance, they looked like the perfect couple. They were leaning towards each other and would unintentionally touch each other once in a while.

"Lucas they're called cufflinks and for your information… sophisticated men wear them." Brooke sneered.

Lucas held his hands up in defense, "Fine, fine, sorry. I obviously hit a sensitive spot." Lucas laughed and Brooke rolled her eyes.

"You probably couldn't remember where my sensitive spot is…" Brooke joked.

Shocked by the remark Lucas spit out pieces of the steak he had yet to swallow. Brooke giggled at this and Lucas reached for his water.

"May I refill your drink?" The waitress asked Brooke and Brooke happily obliged.

While Brooke watched the waitress walk away, Lucas fixed his eyes on Brooke's smile. Her dimples showed and Lucas lost all train of thought as he got lost in them. Letting his eyes wander, Lucas wondered if Brooke would be surprised to know that he knew exactly where her _sensitive _spot was. Or did she just make the comment to challenge him? To get him to either admit it or let it slide. Lucas knew he was fighting for Brooke all over again and he knew Brooke knew it too. That's why she wasn't going to make it easy.

Just barely above a whisper Lucas' voice traveled to Brooke ears as he said "Dance with me," with a hint of pleading in his tone.

Brooke looked up and gasped inwardly as she realized Lucas had been staring at her. She wanted to make a smartass comment, anything that would make Lucas take back what he said; or at least lead them into another conversation. But Brooke couldn't think of anything and wanted to run away as Lucas' gaze on her only intensified.

Suddenly Lucas stood up and put his hand out for Brooke to grab. As if she wasn't controlling her own motions, Brooke put her hand out and placed it in Lucas'. Lucas smiled as he led her out onto the small dance floor that was placed by the back of the restaurant.

It seemed as though the night had a theme as the band softly played beautiful blues music. Once he reached the stage, Lucas turned around and pulled Brooke towards him, his hands leaving hers as they found her waist. Brooke leaned up and snaked her arms up and around Lucas' neck. It almost felt too familiar but neither of them would have changed it for the world.

Brooke surveyed their surroundings, "God, this is gorgeous isn't it?"

"You have no idea." Lucas said staring straight at Brooke.

Either Brooke didn't notice Lucas' intense gaze or choose to ignore it, but she just smiled as she continued to look around before finding a spot on Lucas' shirt to stare at. Lucas closed his eyes as they swayed to the music, enjoying the feel.

"Ya know what?" Brooke spoke up suddenly and looked up at Lucas. "I think I will call it _Clothes Over Bros for Men_. I like the way it sounds. Plus, if I called it something different people might not know it was made by me."

Lucas smiled, "So you're really gonna do it?"

Brooke nodded, "I think so."

Then Lucas said something he didn't even see coming. "I am completely hypnotized by everything you do."

Brooke bit down on her bottom lip and Lucas felt her grip on him loosen. Slowly Brooke's arms came around and off of Lucas' neck and Lucas made an attempt to grab them but Brooke pulled them away before he could. Feeling the need to run came back to Brooke's mind and that's exactly what she did; causing a frantic Lucas to follow her.

Brooke quickly grabbed her purse and made her way out of the restaurant. Just as Lucas was about to leave too, he heard a voice from behind him.

"Sir, you haven't paid yet."

ll--ll

After quickly paying for dinner, Lucas made his way back to Brooke's apartment. This took longer than it should have because Lucas lost his bearings and had to first figure out how to get there. On his way there Lucas called Brooke's cell but received no answer; not that he was expecting one.

Lucas knew what he said that made Brooke run but he also saw the look in her eyes right after he said it. And that look gave him hope.

"Lucas!" Ronnie cheered and held his hands up. "I told you the steak was good. You did get the steak right?"

Ignoring Ronnie's question Lucas made his way over to where Ronnie was standing. "Did Brooke come in yet?"

"Sweetheart, I thought she was with you…" Ronnie said and saw Lucas' face fall. "Oh dear god…what happened?" Ronnie asked with concern.

Lucas shook his head, "I just…" Lucas paused, trying to collect his thoughts. "I may have said something that would make Brooke want to run to Alaska and never come back."

"You didn't tell her that Samantha Harris looks better in _Steven Weber_ than she does in _Clothes Over Bros _did you? Because another guy made that mistake once," Ronnie said then waved his hand, "Of course we later found out he was gay so…"

"No…" Lucas said somewhat dryly, "…we were dancing and I… I sometimes I can't help but just blurt out how I'm feeling when I'm around her. Of course that habit only seems to happen when she doesn't want to hear it."

"Love's not an easy thing to control…"

Lucas looked up at Ronnie, part of him was going to argue but Lucas decided not to. Mostly because it was true.

"Do you know where she goes when she's frustrated or angry?" Lucas asked and was pleased when Ronnie nodded.

ll--ll

"Brooke! How in god's name do you think this is ever going to work out? You can't possibly think that you are strong enough to do this. I promise you that if you keep on this path, this company will fall apart."

Lucas instantly heard the screaming as soon as he stepped off the elevator. Ronnie told Lucas that Brooke would be at her office, as that's where she spent most of her time anyway. The first voice Lucas didn't recognize but was sure he had heard it before.

"As you keep reminding me everyday Victoria!" Brooke yelled back.

_Of course._ Lucas thought to himself. _Only Victoria Davis had the nerve to yell at Brooke in such a way. _

"Well, without me where would you be Brooke? I built you. I made you who you are today."

There was a pause and Lucas scrunched his face; almost expecting to hear a _slapping_ sound.

"I would be just fine without you. I've done it for most of my life. I certainly don't need you now." Brooke's voice broke the silence.

Victoria laughed loudly, "Oh darling you are so young and naïve. If it weren't for me this city would have spit you out so hard, you wouldn't have been able to get back up. Now you will do as I say or this company will fall and leave you on your knees."

Another silence.

"And stop with this ridiculous idea about doing a men's line. Your talent does not extend that far my dear. Not even close."

"GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY OFFICE!" Brooke roared.

"Brooke calm down…"

"NO! I will not calm down! Get the FUCK out mother. NOW!" This time Brooke's voice was laced with tears, no doubt that Victoria didn't notice though.

Suddenly Lucas found himself face to face with Victoria. This time despair and disgust shooting out of _his_ eyes. He stepped aside leaving room for Victoria to leave. Victoria gave Lucas a revolted look before walking towards the elevators.

"I want to say so many things to you right now, something that would make you…get it." Lucas said before Victoria walked past him. Lucas turned to face her, "But I know none of it would mean anything because I grew up with a heartless parent too. Trying to get them to understand is beyond impossible and an absurd waste of time. But why don't you crawl under whatever rock it is you live under and thank god that he gave you a daughter who was willing to let you be a part of her life at a time when you deserved nothing."

Victoria waited a minute before scoffing slightly under her breath and making her way to the elevator. Lucas waited until he was sure Victoria had gotten in and was gone.

Walking into Brooke's office Lucas knew to expect tears, but what he found was much worse. Brooke was curled up next to a couch she had in her office, sobbing quietly. Lucas' heart instantly broke and he made his way over to her. Even though Lucas was quiet when he spoke to Victoria, Brooke must have heard him because when he made his way next to her, she didn't flinch. And as he lowered himself to her level and put a comforting hand on her shoulder, Brooke's sobs became louder. Lucas pulled Brooke closer to him and enveloped her in his arms, rocking her back and forth.

Lucas tried to soothe Brooke by rubbing her back and whispering "it's okay" in her ear but neither seemed to work because her sobs continued. Lucas felt something growing inside of him and he couldn't decipher what it was. Holding Brooke as she cried made his heart ache and he wanted so badly to take it all away; from her and himself.

Suddenly Lucas felt something cold slid down his own face and it took him a second before he realized he was crying too. Lucas tried to make sure that was the only one that fell but moments later another tear followed.

Brooke stirred in Lucas' arms as she felt one of his tears hit her own cheek. Brooke lifted her head and placed a soft hand on Lucas' cheek, watching him with his eyes shut tight. Then, after a moment of clenching his eyes shut, Lucas opened them slowly. Brooke softly ran her thumb under Lucas' right eye, wiping away the newest tear that had seeped out.

A soft and sad "oh" escaped Brooke's lips and just as another tear slid down Brooke's cheek, she pulled Lucas close and kissed him. Lucas instantly replied, relishing in the mixed taste of Brooke's lip gloss and their tears.

xx—xx

_**Maybe I'm full of myself…but I think that was a great chapter! But what really counts is: how do you feel? So be just as amazing as last time and leave a great review. Thank you all so much for reading!**_

_**Personal Thank You(s): **_

Hoeoverbros- Glad you liked it! Thanks for reading!

Jommy23- Don't worry…more more more is coming!

onetreehillgirl066- I'm happy you liked the last chapter! Let me know if this one was good too.

romance in the rain- I like good and I like really good. But really, really good gives me such a rush. I'm glad I got you to like the Brucas. And of course the Jamie flashback, which was a ton of fun to write. 

Yeah, I agree that the Peyton/Jamie pair would be cute. They should do that on the show. Anyway, thanks a million for your review and I hope you liked this chapter.

GreedxEd- You bet he'll fight and fight and fight. And I'm definitely going to make him. I mean I want to be realistic and we all know Brooke would just not take him back. Even if she does love him. Thanks for your review!

oth234234- Thanks a bunch for your review; it meant a lot and was nice to have someone who loves everything about it. Awesome!

Brooke D.- I'm sorry if I made you sad but I had to be realistic and of course I'll have Brooke come around. I'm glad to hear you agree with me on the "recycling" thing. It's obvious that these writers are good so why can't they think of something new? Arghh…anyway, enough of my rant. Leave another awesome review!

Toddntan- I loved your review, thanks so much! Yeah Lucas has got to learn to make his actions equal his words. Which is why I had him go to New York. I think that's one step in the right direction. Thanks for reading and I hope you liked this chapter!

Brucasbrathanbaleybrachel- I know, right? Who doesn't want to be sitting at home alone and have the knock on the door be the boy who you're secretly in love with? I think it's every girls fantasy. Anyway….I'm glad you enjoyed it!

Sophiia-x- Oh thanks so much for your review. It's nice to have a fellow OTH fan tell me I'm writing Brooke and Lucas well. That is exactly what I want to hear. Your review really gave me a boost of confindence! Thanks and I hope you liked this chapter too!

Flipflopgal- So was this chapter cute too? I hope so because that's what I intended. Well except for the Victoria part, obviously. I'm so happy you enjoyed the last chapter and hope you enjoyed this one just as much.

forevergh13- Things get really messy when Peyton wants Lucas. Seriously. I'm happy you found the story and even happier that you like it. Thanks a million!!


	13. Crashing into the wall we put up

**Ok so this update took a lot longer than I anticipated, but I wanted it to be perfect. I was worried that some things might seem too rushed and I didn't want it to feel that way. With that said, please let me know if it does. Also, I wanted to make it clear that some things that happened on the show (up until Peyton and Lucas kissed) may not have happened in my story. I.E. Brooke firing Rachel or Lucas planning on proposing to Lindsey. And anything that happened after that episode has not happened in my story. Anyway, read on!**

**whit**

**C****h. 13 Crashing into the wall we put up**

"God tutor mom, isn't it gorgeous out here?" Brooke asked Haley as the two sat under a tree away from the sun.

The two decided to meet up for lunch at the school and catch up. Even though Brooke had been back from New York for three days, Haley and her had barely spoken to each other. With Haley teaching and working with Peyton and Brooke burying herself into her designs, they couldn't find time. But Haley was determined to find out exactly what happened in New York between Brooke and Lucas. The few times Haley had seen Lucas he was very vague.

"I know! Perfect picnic weather," Haley beamed as she started to unwrap her lunch.

Brooke watched as a pack of students passed them; giggling and whispering. "Aren't you afraid of what your students will think?" Brooke asked pointing to the group of students.

"Not really. Most of them are cool with me, especially after I got Dante on my good side. As for the others…" Haley just shrugged and Brooke laughed.

The sun seeped through the branches on the tree and both girls pulled out sunglasses. Fall was nearing an end and Tree Hill would soon become cold and rainy. But for now the sun was in full bloom and everyone was taking advantage of it.

As they ate their lunch Haley kept eyeing Brooke suspiciously; careful though not to cause attention to herself. They made small talk about the weather and Haley's classes; and Haley was waiting to bring up New York, yet again.

"Ok, so we haven't had a chance to talk about New York. What happened?" Haley asked while raising a brow.

_Once the kiss subsided and the two once lovers pulled away, they stared at each other silently. Making any movement after such an act seemed threatening; something neither dared to do. They made eye contact for a moment before Brooke closed her eyes and bit slightly on her _

_bottom lip. Lucas couldn't help it as his face moved onto hers and kissed her lightly; pulling away soon after contact. They were still embraced in one another, Lucas' arms wrapped protectively around Brooke with one on her back and the other on her cheek. Brook was sandwiched between Lucas' legs with hers pulled up tight against her chest and her hands having moved to the back of his neck and the other gripping lightly to the front of his shirt. _

"_Take me home Luke." _

_It was a plea, a question and a demand all in one. Lucas smiled softly as he nodded. They would go back to Brooke's apartment and fall asleep on the couch watching "Clueless", never once talking about the kiss. Or the other kisses to follow. _

"There's nothing to say," Brooke lied. In truth Brooke wasn't sure she was ready to talk about New York yet. Or ever.

Haley scoffed and laughed loudly and over dramatically. To which Brooke rolled her eyes.

"Lucas came, did his Lucas thing and then we came back." Brooke said and gave Haley a look as if to say: _"So what?" _

"Yeah…to...ge…ther," Haley annunciated the last word loudly.

It was Brooke's turn to laugh as she put a hand on her chest and carefully swallowed the last of her food. "That's because he bought the same plane ticket home that I _already_ had."

"Right!" Haley shouted as if it were obvious. "That means you guys spent two days in New York together and I don't believe for a second he wrote the whole time." Haley paused as she took a sip of her drink to wash down her sandwich. "You two have a history and you're anything but friends, something had to have happened."

Brooke smiled as she realized Lucas had yet to speak of the events with Haley either. It made what happened even more special. _Not that anything happened._ Brooke reminded herself. Brooke composed her answer for Haley and was about to share it when Haley spoke up instead.

"Well, whatever you guys did made him deathly ill."

"How long has he been sick for?" Brooke asked concerned.

Haley shrugged, "I'm not sure. But apparently he was sick yesterday and when I called him today, he sounded awful. He couldn't even make it into work today."

--l--

After a couple of minutes of knocking Brooke let herself into the house. Brooke was not surprised that it was unlocked, that was still a common practice in Tree Hill.

"Luke?" Brooke called out not too loudly in fear of waking him if he was asleep.

Soon Brooke heard a cough come from down the hall and followed the noise. As she passed through the house Brooke noticed tissues lying around in the living room, which was in disarray. It was obvious Lucas had been spending most of his time out there. More coughing interrupted Brooke's thoughts and she followed them to the bathroom.

As she came upon the bathroom Brooke peaked in through the slightly opened door and saw a half naked Lucas drying his hair with a towel. Brooke found it hard to not stare as she watched Lucas in only his briefs. And, before she had time to blink, a floor board squeaked underneath Brooke's shoe and she was met face to face with Lucas.

Lucas smiled slightly and made his way over to the door, opening it all the way. "You think this is a free show Davis? You gotta pay first," Lucas laughed and held out his hand.

Brooke pushed Lucas in the chest playfully and turned to walk into the living room, "You wish Scott."

Lucas grabbed Brooke's arm and turned her around to face him. "I do wish." Lucas said seriously.

The eye contact they made lasted for only a second before Brooke broke it.

"Haley said you were sick and I just wanted to see if you needed anything." Brooke said as she made her way through the living room picking up tissues.

Lucas followed Brooke and when she stopped to throw the tissues away he wrapped his arms around her waist, causing Brooke to jump slightly.

"There is one thing I need." Lucas said huskily.

Brooke brushed Lucas off and walked away to pick up more garbage. Feeling dejected Lucas stayed in his spot.

"You've been avoiding me." Lucas stated simply.

Brooke turned around, "No I haven't." Lucas gave her a look of doubt. "If I was avoiding you, why would I come here?" Brooke asked.

"Ok then…" Lucas said and walked closer to Brooke, "talk to me."

"How are you feeling?"

"Like shit honestly…"

"Do you think you've got the flu?"

Lucas shrugged, "I don't think so, just a bug."

Brooke nodded as she bit down on her bottom lip. As Lucas stepped closer Brooke wrapped her arms around herself protectively.

"You should get dressed Luke, it's freezing in here."

"I have another idea that can make me warm…" Lucas said slyly with a raised eyebrow.

"Lucas stop…" Brooke said seriously and again took steps away from Lucas.

Lucas threw his hands up in defeat, "I don't understand Brooke. You weren't pushing me away in New York…"

"We're not in New York anymore."

Lucas nodded, "You're right, we're not. Instead, we here…" Lucas spread out his arms, "…in this place where you push me away. In this place where it's ok for you to come over to check on me, and check me out I might add, and then get distant when I try to get close to you."

Brooke sighed loudly, "I don't want to argue Luke. I just came over to see if my friend was ok." With that Brooke made her way towards the front door but Lucas was hot on her heels.

"Don't you dare call me your friend," Lucas insisted.

Brooke turned around harshly, "Why? Do you not want to be my friend? Cause I can make that happen Lucas."

Lucas rolled his eyes, "That's not what I meant and you know it," Lucas said as he got closer. "We're more than friends Brooke and we both know that. Now, I want to talk about New York."

"Well, I don't." Brooke said abrasively and opened the door to walk out.

Lucas followed Brooke outside and stopped shortly when he sneezed loudly. A cough soon followed and Brooke turned around with a sympathetic look on her face.

"Just go back inside Lucas."

"Stop calling me Lucas."

Brooke looked at him oddly. "What?" She asked confused.

"When you call me Lucas it means you're putting your walls up and I can't let you do that."

Brooke just shook her head. "I need to go, get feeling better, ok?" Brooke said, purposely not saying his name.

Before Lucas could say anything another round of sneezing and coughing overcame him and Brooke got in her car and drove away.

--l--

Just minutes after Brooke stormed into the store a very tired and sick looking Lucas came in. He allowed himself to change into clean clothes and put some cologne on but he still looked awful.

"Hey Millicent," Lucas greeted with a scratchy voice, "is Brooke here?"

Millicent looked around recalling the conversation she had with Brooke just seconds ago.

"_I'm serious. If Lucas comes here, tell him I'm not here. I don't want to talk to him."_

"Sorry Lucas, Brooke's not here right now. I'll tell her you stopped by." Millicent said as convincingly as she could.

Lucas smirked, "It's really nice of you to lie for her but next time Brooke has you do that, tell you to park her car around the corner." Lucas said as he pointed to Brooke's car parked outside.

Millicent blushed at his conviction but said nothing. And as Lucas smiled softly and began to walk past her, Millicent didn't move. But before Lucas got far, Millicent spoke softly.

"You've got five minutes."

Lucas laughed quietly and nodded before continuing his journey to Brooke's office.

Brooke stood against the door, having heard Lucas come in and wondering if he bought Millicent's lie. As footsteps approached Brooke realized she lost and looked around the office for a way out. _The window!_ Brooke quickly made her way over to it, only to realize it was locked and far too late to try to escape as she heard the door open behind her. As Brooke shut her eyes and cursed underneath her breath Lucas stepped further into the office and started speaking.

"I need you," Lucas stressed, "I've always needed you. And at those moments when I didn't show it very well, I still needed you. I know I don't deserve one but I NEED another chance Brooke. I know you don't want to hear it but I do love you. I never stopped loving you in one way or another. And I know you need me too because even though you hate it I can still read you like a book. I saw the look in your eyes in New York and I can see it now." Lucas pointed at her as he took a step closer.

_After another heated make out session Lucas pulled away and looked at Brooke_

"_I know you have feelings for me; I can read you like a book," Lucas said softly, "just admit it."_

"_Lucas…don't do this again. We agreed that we were going to just have fun here and then…"_

"_And then what, Brooke? Go back to Tree Hill and continue with the endless flirting that gets us nowhere and never talk about New York? Wouldn't that be a little too déjà vu for you?" Lucas asked referring to the night they shared a few years earlier. _

_Brooke opened her mouth to say something but no words came out. For a moment they just stared at each other, Lucas hoping for some response. _

_Suddenly Brooke leaned in and kissed Lucas sensually, "Take it or leave it broody." She whispered in his ear. _

_Lucas chuckled and allowed Brooke to continue to kiss his jaw line. Shutting his eyes, Lucas allowed himself to get lost in the moment; even though he should have done the opposite. And when he opened them he was met with a surprise. _

"_One question Brooke…" Lucas said as he looked past Brooke._

"_Mm…Hm…" Brooke responded._

"_Why is Rachel watching us make-out?"_

Brooke shook her head as she stepped backwards. Small tears had escaped and rolled down her face and she brought up the palm of her hand to wipe them away. "I won't be that girl for you, again. And I will not do that to Peyton. She's still in love with you and you'll realize that that's what you want anyway. You'll just be biding your time with me until you're sick of running from Peyton and I'll pretend to be happy…"

Lucas pushed himself closer causing Brooke to back up against the wall. As Brooke hit the wall her eyes quickly scanned quickly scanned her office, hoping to spot an escape. As if reading her mind, Lucas' eyes scanned the room as well but soon realized the only way out was the door they came in through.

"You're not going anywhere Davis…" Lucas said as the corners of his lips tugged upward slightly.

"NO LUCAS!" Brooke yelled and put an outstretched arm in front of her. "You don't get to give one of your undying love speeches and smirk at me and just expect me to come back to you…"

"I don't Brooke…" Lucas said quietly.

"…I fell for that stupid trick once already and I will not be played for the fool again. And don't you dare…wait…what?" Brooke asked as she caught on to what Lucas said.

Lucas lifted his head and made eye contact with Brooke but broke it quickly. "I don't expect you to come back to me Brooke. You know what you're worth and that I'm…I'm…" Lucas stumbled on his words and nervously ran a hand through his short hair, "…and that I don't deserve you but that doesn't mean I'm not going to try. I'm going to fight like hell Brooke to show you how much I need you. And I know that my speeches mean shit to you now but…I guess I just needed you to know."

"Don't waste your breath on me Lucas; I'm not going to do that to Peyton…"

"Will you stop bringing up Peyton!" Lucas said as his face got angry. "This is not about her; it's about me and you Brooke. Me… and… you." Lucas said pointedly. "Will you for once in your life be selfish and think about what you want? Stop being so goddamn nice. How many times has Peyton ever put you before herself? Huh, Brooke? How many?"

"Stop it Luke…please," Brooke pleaded as tears threatened to spill.

Lucas shut his eyes, not wanting to see the sad expression that had overtaken Brooke's face. But even with his eyes shut Lucas could still see her. The disappointment, anger, sadness and pure pain were all there but so was a hint of something more. And when Lucas opened his 

eyes and looked into Brooke's it was still there. When a tear finally slipped out of Brooke's eye Lucas instinctively brought his hand up and wiped it away with his thumb. Surprisingly enough Brooke did not pull away but leaned into Lucas' palm a little.

"It's still there," Lucas said simply.

Suddenly from behind them there were loud voices. Two distinct loud voices.

"Well, I wouldn't worry about Mouth. I think he really likes you Mill…" One of the voices commented before entering the office.

Everyone went quiet and waited. Waited for someone to speak up. Lucas shut his eyes tightly and cursed underneath his breath. _What did Freud say? Anything that can go wrong will?_

"God, I'm sorry Brooke I forgot you were…" Millicent didn't finish but instead motioned with her hands.

"I'll come back…"

"No…" Brooke said, "…it's ok P. Sawyer, Lucas and I actually just finished up." Brooke said as she looked past Lucas and gave Peyton a smile.

"Brooke…" Lucas pleaded quietly.

Brooke turned back to Lucas and gave him a stern look; one that quickly turned into a fake smile. "Thanks Luke for helping me move those boxes. You better go write now."

Lucas looked at her sadly, "I'm always getting interrupted." Lucas walked away but turned back to Brooke before he left. "I meant everything I just said…" Lucas looked around, "…you'll see."

Brooke watched him leave and her mind instantly when back to New York, when they had been interrupted by a surprise visitor.

_"Oh my god! I still can't believe you're here!" Brooke said ecstatically. "I should have never given you a set of keys."_

_After Rachel snuck into the house and interrupted Brooke and Lucas, the two girls immediately started to catch up, leaving Lucas to fend for himself._

_"Yeah well I can't say I'm shocked I caught you making out with Mr. Can't keep his pants on."_

_Brooke laughed, "Rachel!"_

_"What? It's true." Rachel stated innocently. "Anyway, what are you doing with him?"_

_Brooke rolled her eyes, "It's nothing Rach."_

_Rachel raised a hand, "First of all, don't lie. And secondly, don't treat me like a stupid whore. I'm a smart whore F.Y.I. and I will not be treated any less." Brooke laughed. "So lying slut, fess up."_

_Brooke shrugged, "I really don't know. He came up here and…"_

_"Wait just a second…" Rachel held out her hands in front of her, "...Mr. Scott came up here for you? To confess his undying love? Again?"_

_"There was no undying love speech Rachel." Brooke confirmed._

_"Maybe not with words…" Rachel pointed out, to which Brooke rolled her eyes. Then Rachel put a serious look on her face and said, "Just be careful this time," and seconds later added, "you stupid slut."_

xx--xx

dayamiracle- Yeah! I'm so glad you found the story and enjoy it too! I'm glad I'm capturing Brooke and Lucas' personalities, that's exactly what I want to do; while still putting my own spin on them. Thanks for reading!

Sophia-Chad- Sorry if the "oh" was confusing. It was really an escaped sob and yes she did it because Lucas was crying. Now it wasn't full blown crying just a few tears but for Brooke it was a lot because she hardly sees Lucas cry. I hope you liked this chapter.

brucas224- Don't worry about updating every time, I totally understand. As long as you let me know you're still on board occasionally we'll be cool. Glad you liked the Naley and I hope you liked this chapter too!

onetreehillgirl066- Yay Brucas indeed! I'm glad you like. Keep on reading and reviewing!

romance in the rain- Thank you, thank you. I do love writing Naley. I'll admit on the show I'm getting sick of their storylines but I still love them as a couple. I'm glad I could bring you over to the other side. I found it fun to write Jamie w/ Peyton (who I don't care for much) and I'm glad you liked it. Thanks a ton for your review!

brokeback kami '-'- I'm glad the Lucas crying scene felt good to you. I was a little worried about it but when I played it out in my head it felt right too. And I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter. I hope you felt the same way about this one! Thanks!

ocRM4eva- I do think Naley makes one hell of a cute family. And I figured it's about time Lucas was there for Brooke when she fell. It's time he start being the guy who picks her back up, just like he wants to be (at least in my story!). Thanks for reviewing!

Brooke D.- Ok, so do you feel like Mark is completely in love with Peyton? He just loves to be in scenes with her (i.e. the episode on Monday). Anyway, I loved your review! I also hate Victoria, it's unfortunate that her character is like that. There will be a lot more push and shove between BL, but it'll be worth it. Thanks for reading!

Hoeoverbros- I had Lucas cry because I imagined him hurting when he saw Brooke the way he did. And it wasn't a niagra falls of tears, just a few. I'm so happy you loved it and am so glad you told me what you didn't understand; it makes me a better writer. Thanks!

Toddntan- Yeah they haven't slept together (yet). But obviously I had them make out while in New York. You can tell Lucas was conflicted about doing it but did it anyway. The Naley is super fun to write so I'm so happy you like it. Victoria is so god awful isn't she? Brooke deserves waaay better than that.

Sophiia-x- Thanks so much for your review. I'm happy you think the last chapter was the best (I kinda liked it too!). I probably didn't ud as soon as you wanted but I promise to do better next time.

forevergh13- I think that Lucas really does know Brooke and can read her and I'm glad that came across to you. Lucas is really going to push Brooke to realize how well he does know her; it might be a challenge though. Hope you liked this chapter!

Flipflopgal- Don't worry there will definitely be more talk about Brooke's clothing line, I think it will be an awesome addition to her line and character. I love writing happy Brucas so I'm glad you like reading it! Thanks!


	14. Revelations from the not so deep

_**Welcome back all wonderful readers! Ok, so I'm totally sucking up hoping you'll forgive me for the long awaited update. No good excuse for that so let's just move on to the new chapter. Enjoy and read-on!!**_

_**-whit**_

**Ch. 14 Revelations from the (not so) deep**

"_I'm not going to tell you what to feel Lucas but I do know that if there really isn't anything left between Peyton and you, you've got to make it clear to her…"_

_Lucas sighed as Lindsay talked. It was bad enough that he knew that they were over but now Lindsay wanted to give him advice about something he didn't want to talk about._

_"And I know you Luke and how you are with the girls you care about; you don't want to say anything that would hurt them and while that's sweet you're never going to be happy with anyone if you don't make it clear to Peyton that you two are over."_

_With the usual scrunch of his face, Lucas looks desperately at Lindsay. If Lucas had been trying to do one thing since Peyton came back it was make her realize that they were over. _

_"And I don't mean doing it sweetly; I mean sitting her down and laying it out for her. You have to do that Lucas, regardless of how much pain it might cause either of you or you're never going to have another chance with…"_

_"Did you leave me because of Peyton? Or the letters? Because I'm confused LInds…" Lucas interrupted before Lindsay could continue. _

_"Neither Luke…" Lindsay answered and paused before continuing, "…or a little bit of both but they weren't the defining factors Lucas. What we had was good Lucas, really good, but I think we both stayed in it because it was safe."_

_"No, I loved you Linds. I wasn't in it just because it was safe…"_

_"I know but I think that's what kept us in it. But look at us Luke…" Lindsay said as she spread her arms out, "…there's no more fight left, in either of us. And that's ok but when you're in a relationship that fight, that passion to fight, has never got to leave you. We both need people who are going to fight to be with us at the good and bad times Luke and I guess what I realized is I'm not that girl for you."_

_"Maybe you're right but these past two years have been great and I hate to see what we had get thrown away."_

_"They're not; we have these great memories to keep. But have you heard yourself Lucas?" Lindsay asked and Lucas just looked on confused. "You keep referring to us in past tense and you're doing that because you know it's over, you just don't want to admit it because you think that we've failed."_

_"What else would you call it?" Lucas asked pleadingly._

_Lindsay let out a small laugh. "A lesson. And __**that**__ is nothing to be ashamed of Luke." Lindsay walked over to where Lucas sat on the edge of the bed and kneeled down in front of him. _

_"I have cherished each and every moment that we've spent together. I don't regret these past two years and I never will. We've been so good for each other Luke, just not that forever kind of good, ya know?"_

_Lucas nodded. He knew Lindsay was right and wondered if there were signs that he should have picked up on sooner but he couldn't think of any. _

_"Yeah I guess I do know. It's just hard to accept I guess…"_

_Lindsay nodded in agreement, "I understand but the sooner we both do the sooner we can move on and then give ourselves fully to someone else. It'll happen sooner than you think Luke."_

_Just as Lindsay finished the air conditioning in the room kicked on and a humming noise joined the room; the room that had become home to one of them. Ever since Lindsay had left Tree Hill she was staying in a hotel In Charlotte, near her office. But now it seemed like she would be leaving the hotel too and finding somewhere more permanent to live. The only question was: where?_

_Lindsay smiled as a thought entered her head. "Ya know Luke we are still so young, don't go into that 'I don't know what I'm going to do' brooding phase because it's not over. You will find __**her**__." Lindsay said and then shrugged, "or re-find __**her**__." _

_Then Lucas gave that 'I haven't a clue' look and it made Lindsay laugh. She realized then how much she would miss everything about him; especially his little facial antics. But the truth was their love wasn't that forever kind of love; whatever the hell that meant. And while Lindsay wasn't sure she was on to something, she figured it couldn't hurt to try. _

_"I really like Brooke ya know…" _

_Lucas groaned, "I thought you said…"_

_But just as quickly as Lindsay had been interrupted by Lucas she interrupted him._

_"From the moment I met her I liked her; even if it was an awkward situation. She was sweet and funny and I could tell that she wanted you to be happy. She never had any aggressive feelings toward me and accepted me fully. And honestly I think she's one of the greatest people I've ever met and for the life of me I can't help but wonder why you didn't write a book about her."_

_Lucas shut his eyes tightly, hoping they weren't really having this conversation. Then Lindsay placed her hands on his causing Lucas to open his eyes abruptly._

_"Go home Luke. Go write your book and teach the game you love."_

There was no more "Brooke" talk after that and Lucas never asked why Lindsay brought her up. And the weeks that followed Lucas didn't think about it much because truthfully he was still getting over the breakup. But lately it had occurred to him why Lindsay brought Brooke up. She believed Lucas when he said it wasn't Peyton but had a lingering feeling about Brooke. That's what Lindsay meant by "re-find her". That's what brought Lucas to standing in front of this house. A house that was too big for even two people. A house that represented the loneliness Brooke felt; even if she wouldn't admit it.

Just seconds after Lucas knocked a tall blonde opened the door, shocked to see Lucas in front of her.

"Hey," Lucas said softly.

Peyton scratched her neck nervously, "Hey, Brooke's not here."

Lucas nodded, "I know. Can I come in?"

Without another word Peyton lead Lucas into the kitchen where she was cooking dinner. An emo band was playing in the background which Peyton immediately turned down.

"Your taste in music hasn't changed," Lucas commented as he took a seat at the island.

"Some things don't change Lucas," Peyton replied.

Lucas nodded, "No, I guess they don't," he said quietly.

Silence filled the room and the air seemed to get colder. Outside gray clouds were overtaking the sky but one couldn't tell if a storm was coming or if the clouds were just passing by. As the silence continued the awkwardness grew. This was only the third or fourth time they 

had been alone without anyone around. But even with that in the air, Lucas knew what he had to do and this time he was not going to back down.

"I need you to listen to me, k Peyt?" It was in the form of a question but it was more a demand than anything else.

A look of dread and hope lost spread across Peyton's face; contouring deep into the lines on her face. A nervous smile spread on Peyton's face and her mouth lay agape.

"Look Lucas if this is about yesterday at Brooke's office, it's really none of my business and you don't need to explain yourself."

Lucas laughed, not because Peyton knew exactly why he was there but that she figured he came to explain himself.

"I didn't come to explain Peyton, I just…I just wanted, needed, to talk to you about a few things." Lucas wished he hadn't stammered. The last thing he wanted to come across as was confused or unsure.

After leaving Brooke's boutique yesterday Lucas thought a lot about the next step he needed to take. He certainly wasn't going to push Brooke in any way especially considering how fast things were moving. Sure Lindsay had left almost two months ago and Lucas was over her, but he was positive no one was expecting him falling in love with Brooke all over again (but then again it seemed like Haley and Nathan sure were). The one thing Lucas had to do was talk to Peyton and make it clear that there would never be a "them" again.

"I have feelings for Brooke."

There. He said it. But instead of Peyton's jaw dropping to the floor she stood completely composed. Soon she went back to cooking. And just as Lucas was about to talk again Peyton spoke up.

"I know Lucas." Peyton said without turning back to face Lucas. "Didn't we already talk about this in your office?"

"Not really." Lucas answered.

Stopping all of her actions Peyton let out a big sigh before turning around. The pain was evident in her eyes.

"I get it. You don't need to come over here and rub it in my face."

"I'm not rubbing in your face Peyton…"

"Then what Lucas?" Peyton interrupted loudly. "What the hell else could you be doing? I get it…once again you're in love with Brooke or you have always been. And our relationship was just a bunch of bull. Did you ever love me? Because I have always thought that it was going to be us against the world. Whatever happened to always being in love with me?"

It was Lucas' turn to sigh. The truth was he did write a book based on his relationship with Peyton but he had written it in a time of pain, a time just after Brooke had left him.

Lucas said the only thing he could, "I wrote that book in high school Peyt. Some things _do_ change."

"How do you even know what you want Lucas. You go back and forth more than anyone I know. Next you'll be saying you want Lindsay, then me, then Brooke…."

Lucas shook his head, "No Peyton," he said forcefully, "It's always been Brooke, in one way or another."

Peyton threw her hands up in the air, "Then what were we, huh? Were you just dragging me along until Brooke would allow you into her heart Lucas? Because she'll never love you like that again. She'll never trust you like that again. You're wasting your breath."

"STOP!" Lucas yelled and slammed a palm down on the island. Frustrated he stood up and paced in the kitchen. "She is your best friend Peyton and all you can think about is ways for me to give up. Do you know that she would do anything if it meant that you were happy? Why can't you reciprocate those feelings…"

"Don't you dare act like you know a thing about me and Brooke's friendship, you don't know the first thing," Peyton yelled, matching Lucas' tone.

"I know that in high school being with me was more important than having your best friend in your life…"

"Oh, like you didn't do the same thing Lucas," Peyton countered, "When you two were together you were an awful boyfriend and you left her for me, twice…"

The last comment infuriated Lucas so much that he launched himself towards Peyton. "I never left her, I gave her up. I gave her up and that was the worst mistake I've ever made. And I was the best boyfriend I knew how…"

"When Luke?" Peyton interrupted. "When you were saving me or kissing me?"

"I didn't kiss you the second time Peyton," Lucas snarled, "And I made it very clear that I was in love with Brooke and you still went to her and told her you had feelings for me causing her insecurities to resurface. And you got what you wanted didn't you? She broke up with me."

Peyton's face fell. She hadn't thought about Brooke and Lucas' break up since…well since it happened. For a moment it was silent as Lucas studied Peyton's face. It was obvious that Peyton had no idea that Lucas knew that she told Brooke about her feelings.

"Yeah I know about that; funny though how it never came up while we were together. And Brooke never told me because she knew how angry I would have been. She kept that to herself…"

Peyton looked at Lucas questioningly. "Rachel told me…" Lucas said as if reading her thoughts, "when I went up to _New York_…to see _Brooke_." There was a pause before Lucas continued, "You're the one who told me to fight like hell."

Tears threatened to spill out of Peyton's eyes and she tried to hold them in. "I know but…but…"

"But what Peyton?" Lucas pushed.

Peyton threw her hands up in a futile attempt, "I guess I say and do certain things in hopes that they'll help me get over you."

Lucas shut his eyes tightly; he knew her words were too good to be true.

"Just why Lucas? Why say all those things in your book and while we were together. I'm trying to put it together, what we were, why we didn't work out, why you just couldn't love me."

"I did love you Peyton and we were there for each other when we both desperately needed it but the truth is…" Lucas paused, "…the truth is, is that was a long time ago and I…"

"Love Brooke." Peyton finished.

By now Lucas had made his way on to the other side of the island, running his hands over his face. This was not going how he intended at all. The past was never meant to be brought up but it was.

"I didn't come over here to fight Peyton or to talk about the past…"

"Then what Luke? Why did you come over here?" Peyton pleaded while a few tears crawled down her cheek.

"I just needed you to realize that there is no "us" anymore and there will never be Peyt. I came over here to tell you to stay out of whatever chance I have with Brooke. You're probably right…Brooke will probably never trust or love me in that way again but I need to try. If you really care about Brooke or me…" Lucas shrugged, "you'll just let go."

It was a heartbreaking moment for both of them. For Peyton being forced to see reality and for Lucas to realize she was probably right.

After a moment of silence Lucas shrugged, "God I wish I could just get it right, ya know? That we could all just figure it out like we thought we had in high school. I feel more lost than I did in high school and I think growing up does that to us. Realizing the reality of our choices and living in spite of them; it takes a lot of work. But what's more important is that we pick up the pieces and realize that our mistakes help us learn, help us grow."

"Why does it have to hurt so much?" Peyton asked softly.

Lucas just shook his head, "I don't know," he said quietly.

As Lucas turned to leave, not really knowing if he had accomplished his task, he heard Peyton follow him. And as he reached the door Peyton finally spoke up.

"I read one once…"

Lucas turned around, obviously confused by what she was saying.

"One of the letters Brooke wrote you," Peyton clarified.

The revelation made Lucas furious but he had no chance to show it before Peyton spoke once again.

"I tried to understand they love you two shared. I tried to see the guy she wrote about but I never could. I was always so jealous of what she had with you, what she still has. But I guess I figured what we had was bigger, ya know in the "stars", but really what you two had could never be touched. I think I knew it the second I picked up that letter and was just too scared to admit it."

Lucas closed his eyes and just nodded before reaching for the door handle and leaving.

Outside the clouds had thickened, becoming darker than they had been. There was something in the air that made Lucas uneasy. Bad things always seemed to happen on days like these. As he made his way to his car he wondered what he had accomplished by coming over here and if instead he should have found Brooke. Found her and talked to her, laughed with her. Maybe then the clouds wouldn't be so dark.

What neither blonde knew was while they were fighting in the kitchen a certain brunette had come home, parking her car in the driveway to keep it safe from the rain that would surely fall. A brunette who had come inside quietly, knowing Lucas was there. Then after hearing the fighting, went upstairs to avoid any sort of confrontation. A brunette who couldn't help but listen to the whole conversation from the top of the stairs. And who was now currently in her room, lip trembling and tears slowly creeping out.

xx—xx

_**So let me know how you felt about this chapter. I felt it was vital to my story and an important part of getting to Brucas. Let me know you cute little reviewers!**_

_**Personal Thank You(s): **_

Brooke D.- I know Peyton always pops up in the wrong places! I hope this chapter didn't bug you too much considering it was full of Peyton. And the Breyton relationship is full of flaws so it's no wonder Peyton can't read Brooke like she once could.

Hoeoverbros- So glad you like it! There is much more angst to come, so be prepared! And it's good to know I'm writing well; that means a lot to hear!

Brucasfanatic- Hey you are more than welcome to hit Peyton and yes unfortunately she'll probably be in the way. But if I didn't write it that way I think it would not be as realistic. Thanks for the review!

Sophia-Chad- So glad you liked the chapter. I hope you're still reading even though it took me awhile to update. Thanks!

GreedxEd- I haven't given much thought about Bevin and Skills honestly (but now I will). Brooke will learn to be selfish but it will be a process. Hope you enjoyed this chapter!

Toddntan- Thanks so much for your Fan--Tastic review. Yeah I couldn't let the kissing lead to more. It was hard enough to find a way to defend that. We will see Lucas become less fickle (at least in my story). And there will be major developments in Brooke's selfish style! Although not so much as to change who she is.

bella ()- Which couple is that??  I hope you enjoyed this chapter too! Thanks for your review.


	15. Bright storms of chances thought lost

_**Ok so I'm back for more and totally making up for some lost Brucas! You guys are so awesome and I am so lucky to have such great readers and reviewers. A big thank you to all of you! Who else is a little excited and scared for the finale? I know I am. But whatever happens let's just remember to stick together!! Brucas fans unite! Enough of my babbling…read-on!! Lyrics by **__**Evanescence**__** and her song "Listen To The Rain".**_

_**-whit**_

**Ch. 15 Bright storms of chances thought lost**

_Listen to each drop of rain (listen listen_

_Aaah_

_Whispering secrets in vain (listen listen)_

_Aaah_

_Frantically searching for someone to hear_

_Their story before they hit ground_

Because of the hammering noise the rain made on the house it took Lucas a few minutes to realize that mixed with that was someone knocking on the door. Standing up from his laptop, Lucas moved toward the knocking, which was coming from the kitchen door. He opened it only to be met with a certain brunette and fiery eyes.

"Brooke? What are you doing here?"

To say Lucas was shocked to see Brooke would have been an understatement. Even though the wind was blowing and rain was falling, Brooke looked flawless. But the look on her face told Lucas Brooke was anything but happy.

"I should hate you and yell at you…" Brooke started angrily confusing Lucas even more. "I should tell you to shove your speeches up your…"

"Brooke what are you doing here?" Lucas interrupted before Brooke said anymore and repeated his earlier question.

Rolling her eyes Brooke huffed, "I overheard, or eves dropped if you want, your conversation with Peyton and I should be livid that you would talk to her like that."

Throwing her hands in the air Brooke began to pace on the porch. It was impossible for Lucas not to smile because nothing was more adorable than a frustrated Brooke. As her heels clicked across the porch and her hips swayed heatedly, Lucas couldn't help but check her out from head to toe. But when Brooke stopped directly in front of him and pointed to her face and said, "I'm up here," it hit Lucas that she had been talking.

Lucas shook his head, "Sorry…what'd you say?"

"You've never listened to a word I've said, have you?" With that Brooke began to pace again.

But Lucas stopped her before she could get far by placing his hands delicately on her waist he had just been eying.

"I'm sorry but when you come over here all angry and good looking it makes it hard for me to focus…" Lucas said with a soft smile, "but I did hear that you're angry about my talk with Peyton."

"I'm not just angry Lucas, I'm…"

"Livid…" Lucas finished with a nod, "I know."

And just like that whatever energy Brooke had managed to gain in the past hour to yell at Lucas was gone. She hated that he did that to her.

"Come inside, I was just about to have some hot chocolate. We can talk." Lucas offered and without waiting for an answer walked back into the kitchen.

Brooke followed Lucas in, trying to convince herself that it was because of the hot chocolate. And just as Lucas had done to her moments earlier, Brooke took Lucas in. He was wearing dark jeans and a simple button down shirt that was half tucked into his pants. With a lick of her lips Brooke thought of ways she could…

"It'll be done in just a sec, if you wanna sit down," Lucas said snapping Brooke out of her dangerous thoughts.

With a tiny nod Brooke hesitantly made eye contact with Lucas before leaving to venture into the living room.

A glow exuded from the television that was currently in pause mode of a basketball game. It made Brooke feel good that she always knew what was going to be on Lucas' tv: sports. As she made her way to the couch Brooke noticed Lucas' laptop, open and sitting contently on a table. Checking over her shoulder quickly to make sure Lucas wasn't coming Brooke tiptoed over to the laptop.

_The search for answers to avoided questions and a lost childhood had led Chuck to grow insane with a need. A need to know the truth. Today he and Lori, his ever loving sister, were in the middle of the desert. Right where their parent's car was found, burned. It was always the assumption that their parents were burned too, although it was never confirmed. _

_As Chuck listened to the darkness the desert radiated it dawned upon him that this might have been exactly how his father felt. Lost in a world of fear. _

_"Can you feel them?" Chuck asked Lori who was standing a few feet away. _

_Lori sighed. She was use to Chuck and his need for the answers they never got but she was growing worried for him. _

_"I can't either," Chuck said, responding to his sister's silence. _

_"it's late Chuck, let's get back to the hotel."_

_Chuck turned to face his sister with a look of hurt and deep suffocation obviously going on in his mind. For ten years now Chuck had been searching for answers. Every waking and sleeping moment was dedicated to knowing the truth. Neither of them had answers but Chuck believed one thing: his parents did not burn with the car. _

_A cold wind swept across the desert and Lori shivered._

_"There's an awful spirit in the air. We better go before it claims us just like it did to our parents." Chuck said carefully. _

_As they walked to the car Lori was suddenly worried not only for Chuck but for herself as well. The silent desert shadows scared her and she hoped Chuck would not insist on coming back. Although she already knew they would._

Lucas came into the living room and came to a halt when he realized what Brooke was reading.

"Uh…what are you doing?" Lucas asked as he came closer to Brooke.

Brooke froze, shutting her eyes tightly and clamping her lips together. She hadn't had the intention of getting caught, only reading a few lines; but Lucas' words brought her in.

"Well now we're even…" Brooke said without turning around, "…you look at my unfinished sketches and I read your unfinished book."

Lucas laughed and Brooke turned around, closely met with his smiling face.

"Here's your hot chocolate," Lucas held out a steaming mug with whipped cream on top.

Brooke greedily accepted the mug and leaned back in the chair. Lucas sat down on the couch, resting his feet up on the coffee table. Both sipped on their hot chocolate as the rain outside got louder. It hit the house with such a force that it was obvious it was not dying down anytime soon. Lucas watched as Brooke jumped at a clap of thunder and decided to get her mind off of the weather.

"Wanna play a game?" Lucas asked and Brooke's eyes perked up.

"What kind of game Scott?" Brooke asked more seductively than she should have.

Lucas thought for a moment then got up and left the room. Brooke waited patiently while Lucas rummaged through the hall closet. There was a lot of banging and shuffling of things and a few "son of a" before Lucas came back into the living room, holding a game in his hands.

"Scrabble Lucas? Really?" Brooke asked. "You couldn't find 'Old Maid' or 'Candyland' in there?"

Lucas laughed, "Actually they were both in there…" Brooke gave him a look, "…but I figured each time one of us gets a word we can ask the other a question."

"What kind of question?" Brooke was more than skeptical.

"Any." Lucas answered simply. "Then whoever wins gets to…I don't know…pick their prize."

_Please don't let go_

_Can't we stay for a while?_

_It's just too hard to say goodbye_

_Listen to the rain_

The skeptical expression on Brooke's face deepened and she wondered what Lucas was up to. Lucas took the game out of its box and began to set the pieces up. Out of the corner of his eye Lucas saw Brooke looking at him so he stopped what he was doing to meet her face.

"Ok stop looking at me like I've got something up my sleeve. We'll keep it simple, no deep questions, just lighthearted fun. I think we could both use that."

Brooke nodded, "Ok but first… I want some popcorn!" Brooke jumped off the chair and ran into the kitchen; a laughing Lucas followed behind.

--ll--

"Read it and weep Scott. V-E-R-S-A-C-E. That's a triple, double and a bingo! Suck… on… that!!" Brooke pointed her fingers in the air and got up did a victory dance.

Lucas stood up and placed his hands palm out in the air, "Ok Miss Cocky, if it wasn't for my V in Slavic then you wouldn't have anything to be dancing about."

Brooke stopped dancing, "Yeah well you had to get smart on me and for once it worked out."

Then Brooke continued her dance and even went over to Lucas and danced around him. Cheering like a child. As soon as she started Lucas got tired of it and as Brooke danced around him again Lucas grabbed her by the waist and lifted her in the air.

"Oh my god Lucas!" Brooke giggled, "Put me down!" Brooke struggled to get out of Lucas' grasp but found that she couldn't.

Lucas started to spin around evicting more laughter from Brooke. And even though she protested, Brooke was having a great time.

_CLACK! BOOM! _

And just like that lightening struck close by and wiped the power out.

Lucas fumbled with Brooke as she squealed and somehow Brooke ended up tight in Lucas' embrace. Her legs were wrapped around his waist, her hands tight on his shoulders.

"I'm assuming you had something to do with this?" Brooke meant it as a joke but it came out nervous and hushed.

Lucas shook his head, "No but you better believe I'll be thanking god later on."

Brooke threw her head back and laughed. With their close proximity one might assume it would be awkward for the two but it was anything but that. As Brooke's laughing subsided she found herself lowering her head onto Lucas' shoulder.

"This is kind of nice."

_I stand alone in the storm (listen listen)_

_Suddenly sweet words take form_

_(Listen listen)_

_Hurry, they say, for you haven't much time_

_Open your eyes to the love around you_

"Yeah it is," Lucas agreed. "So what do you want?"

Brooke lifted her head and looked questioningly at Lucas. "Well you won scrabble and the deal was that whoever won the game got to pick a prize so…pick away."

Bringing her hand up to her chin Brooke rubbed it as if in deep thought. She pulled it down and looked at Lucas.

"Let's just lie down and talk," Brooke said sincerely.

Lucas nodded and carefully led them to the couch; which he only found because the blinds were still opened and let in light from the storm.

"I bet you're wishing you won right now," Brooke joked.

Lucas sat down on the couch and brought his feet up so they were both lying down. Brooke's legs unhooked from Lucas' waist and she positioned herself comfortably across Lucas. Instinctively, Lucas found one hand in Brooke's hair and the other rubbing her arm.

"Actually I probably would've suggested the same thing."

Brooke nodded against Lucas' chest and then snuggled deeper into it.

"Look Luke…" Brooke began, "…I'm sorry about New York. I shouldn't have kissed you and then…kissed you again." Brooke admitted.

"I'm glad you did though. I mean the making out certainly didn't solve any problems but it was nice. At least until Rachel interrupted."

Brooke nodded and let out a deep breath.

"I'm not angry about New York and I wouldn't change a thing that happened there." Lucas added.

Brooke closed her eyes and listened to Lucas' rapidly beating heart rate.

"Can I ask you a question?" Lucas said after a moment of silence.

"Of course," Brooke answered as she lifted her head to meet Lucas' eyes.

Lucas brushed a piece of hair out of Brooke's face. "Why'd you come over tonight?

Brooke shrugged and then placed her head back on Lucas' chest. She grabbed one of his hands that fell off her shoulder and started playing with his fingers.

"After I listened to you and Peyton talk, I guess I felt these rush of emotions overcome me. I wasn't just taken back to high school but to the past five years. And I was happy that you were settling things with Peyton and then I started feeling guilty for feeling so happy." A few tears slipped down Brooke's face as she recalled the night's events. "I was feeling so torn and I came here with the intention of yelling at you but clearly I failed miserably." Brooke spread out an arm to help make her point.

"I don't think so…" Lucas jumped in, "you did yell at me a little bit." He joked and Brooke laughed.

Soon both closed their eyes, relishing in the sound of each other's heart beats and the rain tapping on the roof. It seemed like the rain had subsided but the storm was still overhead.

"I'm in love with you Brooke." Lucas said sincerely without opening his eyes

Even though Brooke pretty much knew Lucas was in love with her, it still shocked her to hear him actually say it. Brooke bit down on the inside of her lip and willed any tears not to fall.

"I love you Brooke." Lucas repeated again with more force in his voice.

After a second Brooke opened her eyes and looked up at Lucas. Lucas had opened his also and was looking down at Brooke.

"I just needed you to know that. I'm in love with you."

Lucas had to repeat it to make Brooke realize the truth of it. He wasn't expecting anything in return and that was alright. Lucas knew Brooke had a lot to think about and when she did come to the point where she could say 'I love you' again, she would.

Brooke smiled and placed a chaste kiss on Lucas's lips. After a second of lingering on Lucas' lips Brooke pulled away and place her head back on his chest; matching his every breath.

"Your books really good Luke," Brooke said referring to the section she had read earlier.

Lucas shrugged his shoulders, "Eh, it's ok. It needs a lot of work."

"Well, I thought it was great," Brooke complimented again. "What's it about anyway?"

Lucas yawned a bit as he answered, "It's about this brother and sister who lose their parents at a young age and their journey in life. But really it's about Chuck and his need for these answers that he shouldn't be searching for but he's so obsessed with them, he can't stop. And I think all around…" Lucas yawned again, "…all around it's about all of us and our need for satisfaction."

Brooke nodded and yawned herself.

Outside thunder and lightening mixed together, shaking and lighting up all of Tree Hill. The rain continued to pour and was not letting up anytime soon; but it had slowed down. The way the storm had come and settled over Tree Hill masked it out from the rest of the world; in a way it had always been separate. Some were with their families comforting their young son who couldn't sleep from the storm; laughing as he made up stories. Others were crying at hope lost and the realization that certain truths were not truths at all.

But inside Karen Roe's home, where her son was currently living, lay two perfectly content people, wrapped up in each other and away from the storm outside.

_You may feel you're alone_

_But I'm here still with you_

_You can do what you dream_

_Just remember to listen to the rain_

xx—xx

_**So what did ya think?? I was thinking Luke's second book should be a fiction story, as opposed to his first book. I hope that sounded alright because I certainly don't want to take away from who Lucas is. Anyway…I would ask you to review but I already know you will because I have the most awesome reviewers!!**_

_**Personal Thank You(s): **_

Missdenmark- Oh I love new readers!! I'm so excited you like the story. Thanks for jumping on board and I hope I continue to please you. Let me know what you thought of this chapter!

Brooke D.- Loved your review! I totally agree with you on your thoughts about Peyton. And what's awful is I don't think she was always this way. It seemed like in season 2 and 3 she was coming around. I want that Peyton back. Anyway, review again! I love em'!

Brooke D.- Thanks for the boost of enthusiasm! Brooke will definitely be coming around; although I think it's still going to be a long journey for our favorite couple! Keep reading and reviewing!

BRUCAS123- I'm so glad you're reading my story! Don't worry about not reviewing I know how that goes. I agree that the whole situation is kind of sad, that's exactly what I wanted it to feel like. Somebody's going to get hurt, or "lose" if you will, but that's life. Glad to have you back! I read your spoiler and can't wait to see what you're talking about (although I have a pretty good idea!).

oth234234- Thanks a million for you review! I'm glad you liked the last chapter and hope you feel the same way about this one!

welcome-the-dance- It always makes me happy when I can covert someone to Team Brooke. Now I guess I'll have to work on Team Brucas! Let me know how you felt about this chapter. Thanks!

bella ()- I don't think anyone should feel bad for Peyton, not at this point. I mean their grown up and adults so it's time to start acting like ones. Don't worry Lucas is getting closer to Brooke's heart.

SV ()- I think Lucas has always had it in him to stand up to Peyton, even if he didn't really know how. I'm definitely going to have to see what I can do about changing Peyton without changing who she is (does that make sense?). Brooke will definitely come to realize that Lucas is being honest and will have some face to face with Peyton.

Chasitybsp- Yeah for another new reader!! This makes me so happy! I'm glad you're enjoying the story and the Brucas. I'm trying to stay true to the Brucas we know but also make it new. I'm excited for more of your reviews!

Sophia-Chad- Was this quick enough for ya??  Thanks for your review and I'm glad you liked the last chapter. Now let me know how you felt about this one!

Flipflopgal- Woohoo for Brucas indeed!! I'm so happy you liked the last chapter and are so enthusiastic about it; it means the world to me. I hope you liked this one just as much or even more! Leave another wonderful review!


	16. It's not as easy as it looks

_**There is nothing I can say for how long it took to ud. I guess I needed to clear my head. Anyway, thank you for sticking with me and this story. All of you are awesome! But you already knew that, didn't you? ; ) Read on!**_

_**-whit-**_

**Ch. 16 It's not as easy as it looks**

"With all due respect Ms. Davis, Brooke…"

"It's "Mrs." to you little girl…" Victoria held her arm out as if there was a cigarette at the end, but there was none.

From the moment she busted the doors down to the boutique (at least that's the way Millicent saw it) Victoria Davis wreaked havoc. Yelling about the set up of the store and how Millicent was messing up the order that had arrived early this morning. Every time Millicent would touch anything or put any clothes away, Victoria would be right behind her shouting some obscenity or snide remark.

"I thought you and Mr. Davis were divorced?" Millicent asked in her most innocent tone.

Victoria scowled at Millicent, "So glad Brooke feels it a pleasure to spill my personal details to the lowly workers."

All Millicent could do was scowl right back; at some point fighting with Victoria was pointless. Unless you were Brooke; Brooke had more power than all of them.

"Besides…don't you have a girl scout's meeting or something?" Victoria bit back.

The divorce comment hit Victoria deep inside. Neither Victoria nor Brooke ever talked about the divorce and Victoria often wondered if Brooke ever talked to her father about it. But that was all in the past and Victoria was determined to live in the present.

"Look Mrs. Davis…" Millicent said pointedly, "…you can belittle me all you want; maybe we should just wait for Brooke to get here so we can…"

"What good is Brooke going to do? She's already thrown our business down the drain."

"MY business." A voice boomed out.

Millicent gave a grateful smile and let out a sigh of relief while Victoria turned on her heels, un-phased by Brooke's voice.

"Well it's about time you show up." Victoria said condescendingly. She walked over to Brooke, towering over her. "Which boy did you give it away to now darling?" Victoria asked smugly.

Brooke threw her purse on the couch and ran a hand threw her already disheveled hair. She was use to Victoria and her snide remarks, it made Brooke's heart sink though at the thought that Millicent had to listen to it for however long. Brooke took a quick second to glance over at Millicent who, oddly enough, appeared to have a small smile on her face.

"What are you talking about?" Brooke asked exasperatedly.

"Well Brooke it's obvious from your clothes and your hair that you spent the night away from your own bed. If you were at home you would have at least thrown on something half decent."

Brooke laughed. But that was an attempt to hide the pain that coursed through her body. It was true that she hadn't even gotten ready, let alone changed. As soon as Victoria called Brooke booked it out of Lucas' house and to the boutique. Brooke kept playing over in her head what Lucas had told her earlier.

_"What?" Brooke asked as she looked up to find Lucas staring at her._

_Lucas shrugged, afraid of saying the wrong thing. Then it occurred to him that he did that too often; said nothing out of fear._

_"You just look so…beautiful." Lucas said it with a smile on his face. But he didn't say it with an overdone emotion, just simply, truthfully._

_"Stop." Brooke teased and turned away to hide her reddened cheeks._

_It was tempting for Lucas to go over to Brooke and make her look at him, to make her see the sincerity but Lucas stayed where he was._

_"Well…you do, you always do." Lucas shrugged again and turned around to fill up a thermos full of coffee (which he insisted Brooke take). "And I know you're not one for compliments but…" Lucas turned around to face Brooke again and handed her the thermos, "for whatever it's worth, I think you look beautiful."_

And as Brooke shook herself back into reality a wave of realization hit her. This was not what she worked so hard for; to get yelled at by the woman who played no part in her adolescents. She was Brooke Davis and she deserved more out of life.

Such an epiphany weighed Brooke down and she breathed deeply as Victoria continued to yell at her.

"I'm sorry…" Victoria said sarcastically, "…am I boring you Brooke? Is your business boring to you?"

It was silent for a moment as Brooke gathered all the thoughts and feelings she had been having for the past four years.

"My god Brooke…how you ever manage to do anything is beyond me. I am so disappointed in you. And what did I tell you about that men's line? Roger Reed called me this morning…"

"You know what Victoria…" Brooke's voice was on the verge of yelling and it caught Victoria's attention. "I thought that having you would be an asset to this company and in the beginning I will admit you were…well…" Brooke shrugged and said with a slight sarcastic tone, "…insightful but your presence is no longer needed in this company."

Victoria scoffed, "You wouldn't fire your own mother."

Brooke nodded, "You're right I wouldn't fire my mother but as you've insisted I no longer refer to you as my mother. So…you're fired." Brooke said as she pointed and stepped closer to Victoria.

A small smile crept across Millicent's face and she had to hold back the urge to clap up and down with joy.

"Don't make a mistake Brooke…"

"No the mistake was hiring you and believing you would change. But you didn't and all you've done for four years is tear me down and I'm done taking it. Because regardless of what you say or feel I am worth more than that. So get out of here Victoria. You'll get severance pay for two months, as per your contract. That should give you enough time to find some rich pathetic loser that you can gold dig. God knows you did that with daddy."

It was a remark Brooke had wanted to make for a long time and more than anything she did it to hurt Victoria, not just because it was entirely true.

With one last scowl Victoria grabbed her purse and headed for the door, mumbling a "you'll regret this" as she left.

Brooke was still taking in what she had done when Millicent screeched with joy and bounded Brooke with a hug.

"Oh my god! I can't believe you did that. I mean, I can because it's you and you're awesome but I've been waiting for years for you to talk back to Victoria. And you've always held your ground but that was just…"

"Millie!" Brooke grabbed the young assistant's shoulders and stopped her from jumping up and down.

Millicent reluctantly agreed but kept the huge grin plastered on her face. And as Brooke scanned around the shop, what she did settled in. Brooke had fire not only her mother, but the CEO of her company. Somebody who knew how the business side of the company worked regardless of her years of relentless years of torment.

"Oh my god," Brooke echoed Millicent's earlier words but with no sense of joy laced in them.

Brooke brought a hand to her forehead and slumped onto the couch.

"Brooke? What's wrong? You should be overjoyed and proud of yourself. You don't need her."

Brooke looked up at Millicent, "I've totally lost it Millie. What am I going to do? I don't know how to run a company. I design clothes; I know nothing about PR or whatever it's called."

This was a scene that Millicent wasn't completely prepared for. Brooke was always strong and able to face any situation head on. Sure Millicent had seen Brooke get caught up over a show or a meeting but as Brooke started to tear up, Millicent couldn't think of any words to make her boss feel better.

As if someone answered both their prayers, the bell over the shop rang out and Peyton Sawyer stepped into full view.

"B. Davis! Where the hell have you been?" Peyton asked referring to Brooke never coming home last night.

Brooke looked up through almost clouded eyes and shrugged. Peyton instantly ran over knowing Brooke rarely ever broke down; especially in front of others.

"What's wrong?" Peyton asked.

Before Brooke could answer, Millicent spoke up, "Sorry to interrupt but the store is officially open…" She said with a slight cringe.

Brooke immediately composed herself. "She's right blondie, let's go in my office. God knows I have a lot of work to do now."

Peyton nodded and the two best friends walked towards the back just as the first customer walked in.

lll—lll

Brooke sat on the edge of her desk as Peyton peered out the window hand held up to her face and occasionally biting her fingers. Brooke did a similar bad habit and bit on her lip, breathing in the heavy air.

The talk of Brooke firing Victoria had been short because soon Peyton jumped in with the topic of where Brooke had been the night before. Obviously it was a topic Brooke was hoping to avoid but she knew they needed to talk about the elephant in the room: Lucas. And what Brooke had failed to think of was how Peyton would react to what had been occurring between her and Lucas. And more than anything Brooke felt guilty for that. Guilty for not informing Peyton and even guiltier for not going to her first, before the feelings got so far.

"You should have told me." Peyton said with her back still turned towards Brooke.

Brooke shook herself out of her daze and lifted her head it towards Peyton's voice. "I know…"

"Instead Lucas has to give me lectures about how he and I aren't together and how much he loves you." Peyton then turned around and while there were stains of tears on her face, it was mostly filled with anger and pain.

"God Brooke, how long has this been going on?"

Brooke shook her head, "There is nothing going on Peyton."

Peyton laughed dryly and stepped closer to Brooke, "Really Brooke? Because Lucas went to see you in New York Brooke and I'm sure he's had feelings for you…"

"If Lucas developed feelings for me over the past few months that's not my fault Peyton," Brooke was having enough of Peyton and felt the need to fight back.

"C'mon on Brooke. Ever since Lindsay left you've made sure to be by his side 24/7…"

"He's my friend Peyton…I only…"

Peyton interrupted, "You and Lucas Scott have never just been friends Brooke." Peyton sat down on an arm chair not too far from Brooke. The anger had faded and tears formed in the blonde's eyes.

"I'm trying so hard to get over him and move on Brooke but part of me still loves him and I don't know how to let that go."

"Are you really trying Peyton?" Brooke asked tentatively.

"Are you seriously asking me that? I've dated Chris and tried to see a way to cope with how Lucas looks at and loves you but it's not that easy Brooke. I've really needed my best friend and she's been out gallivanting with Lucas."

Brooke closed her eyes and breathed in deeply only to realize the air had thickened.

"I know and I'm sorry. What can I do Peyton?"

Peyton looked up at Brooke through new tears, "Tell me what's going on with Lucas."

xx--xx

_So? If anyone has any ideas or suggestions please let me know. I love writing this story but it's been hard for me to keep it separated from all the other "season 5" stories out there (most of which I read btw!). Anyway, I'm so glad to have readers and just hope all of you keep up with it and enjoy the story!_

Personal Thank You(s):

brucas224- I'm so glad you liked the last one and hope you liked this one just as much. Thanks for reading!

Chasitybsp- How did you like the finale? I'm still a little iffy on it. Anyway, I hope you liked this ud! Let me know!

Coffee.With.Cinnamon- I'm glad you found this story and even happier you like it. And I understand how you feel about Lucas switching modes, hopefully I've done well to explain that. Thanks for reading!

svblfb4life- Thanks for your review! I don't think Peyton and Lucas will ever get the closure all us brucasers wish they would. I guess that's what fanfiction is for!

Toddian- Thanks for the awesome review! Yeah I think that Brooke and Lindsay had a good relationship, even if we didn't get to see it. Hope you liked this ud as well!

tanya2byour21- It's so fun to write them in situations like that: lights go out and it's raining hard outside. It puts them in the position to talk and have fun (I think so anyway). Thanks for reading!

Evergloweyes- Yeah I understand but I didn't want to overplay Lucas' feelings for Brooke, ya know? Anyway, glad you enjoyed it!

Flipflopgal- I thought they needed a little fun, even if it was only for a second. I should do more of that…Anyway, let me know what you thought of this chapter.

Brooke D.- It's important for Lucas to keep telling Brooke how he feels without overdoing it. It's hard not to miss the good Peyton, the one that was bearable to watch. Oh well. Thanks for your reviews!

Missdenmark- Thanks for your review, I loved it! I'm glad you liked the Brucas. It's gonna kind of be a rough road, so stick with me. And yes I wrote that section from "Lucas'" book; thanks so much for the compliment. The book will be coming up again!

Sophia-Chad- Thanks! I know what you're saying about his second book and while I wouldn't mind that I think he should steer clear of writing about another woman, at least so obviously. Does that make sense? Anyway….let me know how you felt about this chapter!


	17. If only to glide by

**Ch. 17 If only to glide by**

It was early in the evening but Brooke felt much better than 24 hours previous. Maybe going into full panic mode after firing Victoria had been a good thing. Every second since Victoria stomped out of the boutique, with the exception of paving a very broken road called "Brooke and Peyton's friendship", Brooke had been running all around the office trying to convince herself that things would be ok. Poor Millicent stuck by Brooke's side as she stayed at the store into the wee early hours of the next day and was there when Brooke came back only hours later.

After calling around to see how deep she had actually gotten herself, Brooke seemed to calm down more. Especially after talking to Tori and Roger Reed; a power couple who Brooke was lucky enough to have. Not only Clothe's Over Bro's financial counselors but Brooke's go to team for any and all problems she had.

"Of course, I think that's a great idea. I'll make arrangements here and then come right up…" Another pause as the smile on Brooke's face grew into a full blown grin, "…don't be silly, I want to be there every step of the way."

It would take someone who knew Brooke inside and out to decipher the emotions her face was giving off. Millicent could tell the joy Brooke exhumed and the relief that caused her eyes to lighten. But it would take someone else to know that those emotions were feelings of acceptance and pride by a woman Brooke considered a mother figure.

Brooke nodded excitedly, "Thank you so much Tori. Now you and Roger go have a night out on the town. On me. I'll call you in the morning." Brooke nodded again, this time slowly. "You too. Good Night."

"That sounded good." Millicent exclaimed, not trying to hide the fact that she had heard the entire conversation.

Brooke looked up from her desk scattered with papers and smiled, "It was."

ll—ll

"Damn it." Lucas mumbled as he closed his cell phone.

"Whoa big brother, go easy on the cell phone." Nathan joked as he let himself into Lucas' house.

Lucas turned around to face Nathan's smirk and rolled his eyes.

"Doesn't anybody ever knock?" Lucas asked as he walked towards the living room.

"As soon as you start locking it, I'll knock." Nathan joked and walked over to an easel that had basketball moves on it.

Nathan started flipping through the pad of paper that was set up on the easel and examined the different plays. Lucas went over to his laptop and stared at the screen full of words. He placed his hands on the keyboard but his fingers didn't move.

The past day had been long for Lucas. Calling Brooke had only led him to her voicemail where he had already left three of them and called her numerous other times to no avail. The 'avoid Lucas' process had begun and Lucas wondered how long it would last this time.

"Holy shit!" Nathan exclaimed causing Lucas to snap out of his daze. "Did you think of this play?" Nathan asked pointing to the easel with wide eyes.

Lucas walked over to where Nathan was standing and smiled. "No..actually Brooke did."

Nathan nodded impressively. "That woman is always surprising me. How is brown bear anyway?"

Puzzled by the nickname Lucas repeats it thinking he heard it wrong. Nathan wasn't sure why it slipped; neither he nor Haley had used the clever nicknames for weeks. So instead of freezing up at his mistake, Nathan just brushed it off and disregarded Lucas' confusion.

"You're probably going to have to answer that question yourself." Nathan looked at Lucas, now puzzled himself. "She's not answering my calls."

Lucas sat down on the couch, "One step forward…" he said, referring the night when Brooke came over, which Nathan got full details on the previous day.

"Ten billion steps back," Nathan finished and Lucas nodded. "Well she had a big day yesterday, firing your god forsaken CEO and mother will do that to you. She's probably just processing everything," Nathan gave Lucas a pat on the back. "I'm sure she'll be at TRIC tonight, talk to her then."

"She fired Victoria?"

Nathan nodded, unaware of how Lucas was feeling. "That's what she told Haley. But apparently she sounded upbeat about the situation." Nathan took a second look at the plays and turned back to Lucas. "Any ideas on why we all need to be at TRIC tonight?"

Lucas shook his head absentmindedly, still thinking about the information Nathan had just divulged. "No but Peyton asked me to come, she said everyone would be there. Maybe she's signed someone new?"

Nathan nodded, "Yeah…maybe."

ll--ll

Lucas waited at the bar to get his and Nathan's drink and suddenly realized how busy the club was. He didn't come to the club very often and at that moment he wished he did more of that.

"What'll you have?"

Or maybe not.

Lucas turned around to find a smug bartender in his view.

"Oh I know…a light beer, right?"

Lucas should have thrown a smartass remark Owen's way; perhaps about how Brooke wasn't going out with him, but decided against it.

"Just two Sam Adams…please."

Owen nodded his head and gave a curt smile. He left to retrieve the drinks and left Lucas wondering if, under normal circumstances, the two might get along.

"Here ya go." Owen sat the beers down in front of Lucas and began to walk away.

"Owen…" Lucas found himself saying even through gritted teeth.

Owen turned around, shocking Lucas who was already beside himself. Owen placed his hands on the bar and waited for Lucas to speak.

"Look, that night I wasn't…uh…"

"I know…" Owen said, "Brooke told me."

Lucas nodded, "I'm sure you're a good guy. I guess I just got a little…"

"Jealous?" Owen interrupted.

"Protective." Lucas corrected him.

Owen nodded, "Fair enough."

Lucas stood there for a moment before he grabbed the beers and turned to leave. Why was it Lucas felt like Owen gave him a look daring him? It was almost a look of competition.

ll—ll

A half hour later everyone was sitting in a booth talking loudly over one another. Skills was talking to Brooke and Millicent about letting them be one of their models. Mouth was chatting with Nathan and Fergie and Junk and Lucas were arguing about sports.

Lucas didn't have much of a chance to talk to Brooke and he wasn't sure how to approach her. It didn't matter much anyway, Brooke had been constantly surrounded by people the moment Lucas spotted her. They made eye contact when she first approached the group and she gave him a smile which he returned. Better than nothing.

"Ok everybody I want to thank you for coming out tonight!"

Peyton's voice rang through the crowd.

"I'm Peyton Sawyer and I would like all of you to give a warm welcome to Mia Michael's and our very own…Haley James Scott!"

Nathan's head snapped up towards the stage and his eyes grew wide. Everyone else at the booth followed suit and waited for Mia and Haley to come on stage.

When the two did, the room exploded.

ll--ll

After a couple of songs, Haley bowed out and Mia promised to come back before another band took over.

Haley came out of the back with Peyton and Mia and was greeted by a huge bear hug by Nathan.

"Haley! That was amazing!" Nathan exclaimed and brought his wife in for a long kiss; to which everyone applauded.

Eventually Nathan let go and everyone gathered around Haley as they threw compliments her way. Peyton explained that Mia and Haley had been working in the studio for weeks and it occurred to Peyton that the two should do a couple of songs together. After some convincing Haley jumped on board and the two wrote some songs together and had been practicing for this night.

"You're amazing tutor mom!" Brooke shouted.

"Not bad at all." A different, but familiar, voice broke through the crowd.

Brooke instantly shrieked and turned around and bombarded her friend with a hug. Everyone else watched in awe at having not seen the redhead for years. Everyone except Lucas that is.

"Oh my god what the hell are you doing here? I mean I know you said you'd come but I thought in like a week or never. We have so much shit to talk about. Please do not tell me you used my emergency credit card to get here. You at least cleaned up my apartment right? And told what's his ass that he couldn't stay there?"

Rachel grabbed Brooke by the shoulders, "Stop rambling." Rachel smirked, "I missed you too you dirty whore. And yes…I used the credit card but I promise I'll pay you back." Rachel said quickly and walked over to the crowd.

"She always shows up at the oddest times, huh?"

A voice broke through Brooke's thoughts.

Brooke nodded, "She always seems to come through for me when I need her, as crazy as she is."

"Like when you fire your mom and you don't know what to do."

There was a moment of silence between the two.

"You could've called, or answered one of my phone calls…" Lucas said with a shrug, "I would have been there for you."

Brooke turned to face Lucas, "I know," she said simply.

"Brooke please inform Rachel that she is not staying with us. Can't she get a hotel room?" Peyton whined instantly getting Brooke's attention.

Rachel laughed loudly, "Ha! Tell blondie you barely pay me minimum wage."

"Can't your pimp lend you money?" Peyton laughed.

Brooke slapped her hands, "Stop you two or I'll put you in timeout."

And with that she walked off where Rachel and Peyton were, leaving Lucas all alone. Not more than a few words were thrown his way from the brunette and it most of it concerned Rachel. It wasn't quite the step forward Lucas was hoping for.

"Just give her a little time; she has a lot going on. From what I heard the past two days have been crazy for her." A soft voice spoke.

Lucas turned to face it. "She told you?"

Haley nodded, "Yeah…" Lucas' shoulders slumped at the answer, "…but she sounded pretty happy about it. I mean at least when she wasn't talking about Victoria or her encounter with…" Haley stopped before she said too much. "Anyway, you can't really blame her for not knowing how to handle the whole situation."

And Lucas didn't. He didn't blame Brooke one bit.

ll—ll

The rest of the night proved to be fairly uneventful; at least for one brooding boy who sat in the corner and watched on. Lucas didn't intend on watching Brooke all night, watching who she spoke to, popping his head up whenever she laughed, and taking careful note on how her body had changed and how it had stayed the same. He meant to sit and laugh with his friends, which he did; at least when his eyes weren't glued on Brooke.

"Well if anyone should know that it would be Luke, right man?" Mouth's hand landed on Lucas' back before Lucas heard what he said.

Taking a moment to turn his head back to the group, in hopes of not being too obvious as to what he was doing, Lucas tried to process what they had all been talking about.

"Mouth not everybody is a freak ass smart-aholic like yourself." Fergie yelled out.

Mouth took the shot at his full range of knowledge and turned once again to Lucas, obviously awaiting an answer.

But before Lucas had a chance to embarrassingly ask what they were talking about Mouth started to speak, "All great things are simple…"

"…And many can be expressed in single words: freedom, justice, honor, duty, mercy, hope," Lucas finished with a dazzling smile covering his face.

"Yo we already know the quote dude…Mouth wants to know who says it." Skills said with a roll of his eyes.

"Oh…" Lucas mumbled and out of embarrassment quickly answered, "Winston Churchill."

"I knew the guys name ended in an "ill"." Skills snapped his fingers in disappointment. Everyone around him laughed and just shook their heads.

Lucas looked down at his watch and noticed it was already midnight. The club would be open for a couple more hours but Lucas felt like he was finished. It took too much strength to try to follow along with conversation and too much will power to not get jealous when Owen would talk to Brooke.

Haley sat next to him with Nathan in toe. She mumbled something about getting him a drink but Lucas was already standing up. "I'm gonna head out," Lucas said more to Haley than anyone else.

"Why?" Haley looked up with a goofy grin on her face, cheeks flushed and hair astray. She clung onto Nathan's thigh and leaned into his chest.

Lucas pointed a finger at her ready to speak but just shook his head. He didn't need a voiced confirmation of what he feared Nathan and Haley had been doing.

"I've got some writing that needs to be done."

Haley rolled her eyes, "That's always your excuse. You need to start thinking of new ones Scott."

Lucas waved a hand as if to say "Yeah, yeah I know" and bid goodnight to the rest of the group. A few jokes were made about how it was still early or how Luke's bedtime was 11:00 and if he didn't leave his mommy might get mad, but Lucas just brushed it off. Looking around the bar Lucas hoped to spot the brunette he had been paying special attention to but apparently he lost her. But there was someone else he figured he should approach.

"You did pretty great tonight, ya know?"

His voice caught up with the blonde and she immediately turned around with a bright smile on her face. It should have been uncomfortable and awkward but Peyton felt alright. With the confrontation with Lucas then the one with Brooke, Peyton was putting her reality in perspective.

_Peyton leaned against the window sill and leaned her head back. She reminded herself that this was none of her business but she still let Brooke explain how her relationship with Lucas had gotten closer. She let Brooke tell her things she was sure she didn't have a right knowing. _

_"I know it's not fair but I guess its one thing to let him go and a complete other to…I dunno…know that over these past few months he's…"_

_Brooke shook her head, "I know Peyt and you have no idea…"_

_Peyton held a hand up, "Let me finish," Brooke nodded and folded her arms across her chest. "And then it hits me that this is how you must have felt Senior year. How you watched us when you were still in love with him…"_

_"Peyton I wasn't…"_

_"And it seems unfair because I'm only in love with the idea of him and the idea of "us". I'm not in love with Lucas, at least not anymore. But it's still hard, ya know, letting that go. But I am. I am Brooke."_

Peyton threw a hand out and then ran it along her necklace, "I didn't do anything. It was all Mia and Haley."

"You should give yourself a little more credit Peyton Sawyer," Lucas jokingly waved a finger in Peyton's face.

From behind them the crowd cheered for the band that was up on stage and Lucas veered his head around Peyton's to catch a glimpse and instead caught eye of Brooke. He let a small smile cross his face that immediately fell when he saw Owen and few member of the band standing around Brooke.

Peyton caught it too and laughed, "Jealousy is not a good look for you Lucas." She said turning back to Lucas.

There was no answer on Lucas' end, so Peyton decided to add, "I'm going to try and not butt in because I've found that that's one of my vices but I want you to be happy. And god knows you've heard that before, so that's all I'm going to say."

Before Lucas could respond, a fiery red head made herself known. "Okay blonde cut throat bitch aka blonde I have to share a bathroom with but it'll be totally worth it to see that look on your face everyday bitch, I believe you owe me twenty bucks." Rachel put out her hand and smirked.

Lucas laughed as Peyton rolled her eyes, "You cheated fake red head whore. And I would demand a rematch so I could kick your ass again but Mia's going to sing a couple more songs and I'm needed. By the way…" Peyton fully turned to face Rachel, "…stop stealing lines from _House_ and start thinking of some of your own. That is if you can." Peyton laughed loudly and walked away.

Rachel turned to look at Lucas with raised eyebrows, "This is going to be way too much fun."

Lucas nodded, "It's times like this I thank god I'm not a girl. Way too much drama."

"That's what makes it so much fun." Rachel wriggled her eyebrows.

Lucas just smiled and went to take one last look at the popular brunette but she was, once again, gone. Lucas nodded to himself gloomily and the red head shoved him in the shoulder.

"God will you ever get out of that broody phase?"

"As soon as you stop being a bitch," Lucas countered with a sly grin to let Rachel know he was kidding.

"Touché Scott."

"This has been a heartwarming experience Gattina but I'm on my way out…"

Rachel shrugged, "Have it your way but remember…" Rachel stepped closer, "you're never going to win if you play this way. Don't fuck it up."

-ll-

Cool night air can be comforting. Hearing crickets and frogs with a calm wind passing by can somehow wrap you up. Lucas liked this feeling. Perhaps when he got home he would take his laptop out on the porch and write. Let all he was feeling about this "fictitious" novel spill out.

As he walked towards his, rather Keith's, mustang Lucas stuffed his hands in his pockets and grabbed a hold of the keys. There were more people outside than Lucas expected and most were actually going back into the club.

"Luke!" A voice called out causing Lucas to stop and immediately turn around.

"You weren't going to leave without saying goodbye were you?" Brooke stepped into some light to reveal herself fully.

"You looked busy; I didn't want to bug you." Lucas answered honestly.

Brooke nodded and wrapped her arms around herself. It wasn't cold outside but from the look on Lucas' face Brooke felt the need to protect herself somehow. A way to shield herself from the hurt and the pain and all the things she needed to say to Lucas.

"I'm sorry I've been avoiding you…" Brooke blurted out, "It's just this thing with Victoria has had my mind running everywhere. I fired her without even thinking about it and now I have to deal with all the shit that comes along with being irresponsible; which is ironic considering how irresponsible I use to be, you think I would have learned. But I guess…"

"Brooke you're rambling," Lucas smiled and moved a stray hair back behind her ear.

Brooke laughed and nodded, "The thing is I wanted to call you so much, I wanted to talk to you but every time I thought about it I'd either be interrupted or talk myself out of it. Because I don't know what to do with needing you so much. I haven't had to deal with those feelings for years and somehow feeling it now feels like I'm cheating myself out of how hard I've worked to get rid of those feelings."

Lucas felt a pang in his heart and lowered his head. Through all of this Lucas never ignored the fact that this would be hard for Brooke and that her heart would be closed up more than ever. But he did think he was getting somewhere. The reality was though that he was going to have to work harder if he wanted to win back Brooke's trust and much more for her heart.

"But as a friend Lucas…I need you as a friend."

"And you have me Brooke. It's just I get confused when you…"

Brooke interrupted, "You get confused?" Lucas nodded. "And you think I don't?"

"I didn't say that. I guess I'm not sure where to go from wherever the hell we are…" Lucas spread out his arms.

"I don't have any answers for you Lucas. I can only give you so much."

"I know that Brooke," Lucas grabbed Brooke's shoulder softly and brought her closer to him. "I guess I just wonder where your head is at, because I know where mines at."

"Do you Luke?" Brooke laughed sardonically. "Are you sure tomorrow you won't have a different answer?"

Lucas let go of Brooke's shoulders and let his arms fall to his side. The past was rearing its ugly head and it was right now spurting itself out of Brooke's mouth. Lucas had to remind himself that Brooke was completely justified in saying that. His past actions didn't exactly back up his present ones but he was trying.

For a moment neither of them said a thing. Brooke was looking at Lucas who was avoiding her contact, hoping she wouldn't see the pain the last comment caused.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have said that…"

Lucas said nothing and turned his head further away from Brooke's eyes.

"I umm…need to get going…" Lucas finally said and looked at Brooke for only a moment before sputtering off towards his car.

Brooke waited a second before allowing her feet (and heart as much, as she tried to deny it) to follow him. She shouldn't have said that and Brooke wasn't even sure why she did but it came out. More than anything though, it had to do with her own securities and nothing to do with who Lucas _use to be. _Because who he was now was so much more important.

"Lucas wait!" Brooke called out and for moment thought he ignored her because he opened his car door. But he wedged himself between the car door and the car and waited.

What was worse was that Lucas wouldn't look directly at Brooke.

"I didn't mean that…" Lucas waited for Brooke to go further, giving no indication that he would speak. "I'm doing the best I can right now Lucas. I'm just not sure what to do next."

Lucas just stared for a moment before answering, "Me either."

xx--xx

**I didn't do an introduction because I thought I'd get right to it. I'm sorry it took me so long to update…life got busy blah, blah, blah, and so on.** **Anyway, I know this was pretty long and I've actually cut it down but I felt all this stuff was needed. Let me know what you guys thought. You know what to do, you awesome reviewers!! ******** (P.S. I don't know Mia's last name so if I got it wrong just consider it changed for this story)**

**-whit-**

**Personal Thank You(s):**

Princetongirl- Thanks for your review. Love hearing that you loved it! Thanks for sticking with me!! I really hope you enjoyed this chapter just as much.

Flipflopgal- I'm glad you enjoyed it. I know there wasn't a lot of Brucas here (hardly any at all) but I hope you still enjoyed it. Thanks a bunch for your review! Let me know what you thought of this one.

tanya2byour21- You're right about Peyton. I'm trying to change her but still write her in the way _I _see her. I kind of skipped over the Peyton/Brooke drama but I will visit that. I think with the Breyton talk and the Lucas/Peyton talk Peyton is coming to terms with everything. Thanks for your review. I loved your feedback.

Rossnrachrock- So glad you found this story and are enjoying it!! Makes me so happy. Nathan/ Haley/ Jamie are definitely a big part of this story. We'll definitely see more of them. And more of everyone. Thanks for reading and reviewing!

Toddntan- It doesn't get any better than FRICKIN' LOVED IT! And that's exactly how I felt about your review. Lucas definitely will get some credit on the whole "firing Victoria" saga. I loved your rant on Peyton and totally agree. She will be getting better. Sometimes I think she needs to be so self-righteous for someone to give her a kick in the butt. Loved your review and I hope you're still reading even though I took far too long to update.


	18. The waves, how they crash

_**The months and months of agony are over! I've finally come to my senses and found some of my lost writing ability and updated!! I wish writing this chapter was as easy as writing this intro, ugghh **__****__**. I, like many writers out there, have lost inspiration because the show is slacking in that department right now. And most of that has nothing do to with Pucas (although I'm far away from admitting it doesn't affect me at all because of course watching two people, who are more like siblings than anything else, cuddle, kiss, touch, or even look at each other is going to affect me. Yuck!). For me the show does not have the same quality I once loved. But I also know that my inspiration mainly derives from my readers. So thank you all who are still following and any newcomers I may have. It makes it worth it to sit down, sometimes for hours, and put something together. I have had most of this chapter written for about a month now but haven't had much will to write. But things are picking up (I finally got a job!) and I found myself missing just sitting down and writing. So screw the show, I'm here for me, other writers, and all of you reading this. **_

**Disclaimer:**_** I haven't done one of these in awhile so… **_**I own nothing related to One Tree Hill. I give credit to the writers, producers, etc. of One Tree Hill any characters, lines and/or scenarios that have been taken directly from the show for the use of my story. Any ideas, characters, etc. not belonging to them, reversely, belongs to me (unless otherwise noted). **

**Ch. 18 The waves, how they crash**

"Smith passes to Rogers, Rogers to Cook, Cook shoots…"

The whole team held their breathes as the ball hit the back rim.

"And he scores!"

Applaud and cheers echoed out through the gymnasium and the team ran out on the floor. Lucas and Skills hugged and patted each other on the back; then went flying out to greet their team. It was only their third win in a season that was more than half way over, but it was a victory well deserved. The Ravens had worked, as Skills put it, "their asses off" and deserved nothing less than a victory. Soon they were all tussling and picking each other up at the waist.

Lucas looked around and immediately spotted his family and friends. Jamie was sitting up on Nathan's shoulders, clapping wildly. Haley was one step above them, cheering with Jamie and high fiving the people around her. Mouth was standing with Peyton and someone Lucas didn't recognize. He assumed it was a date and that made Lucas smile; Peyton was moving on and that was a very good sign.

"Uncle Lucas! Uncle Lucas!" Jamie's voice rang Lucas out of his thoughts just in time to catch Jamie in his arms.

"You won!"

"Yes we did buddy! Yes we did!"

Everyone else came down and congratulated Lucas, Skills and the rest of the team. Eventually Peyton came over and introduced Lucas to the mystery man. His name was Mike and he worked with Mouth. Lucas wasn't sure if it was a date but him and Peyton seemed pretty chummy. Lucas started to look around again.

"She had to leave, conference call." Haley said as if answering Lucas' questioning look.

Lucas rubbed the back of his neck and nodded.

"We've barely talked all week." Lucas said quietly.

ll--ll

_At three thirty in the morning Lucas sat at his desk tapping at the keys. But that was it, just tapping no actual pushing or forming of words. When he first got home Lucas had succeeded at getting some writing down, almost half a chapter, but lost all train of thought when a song came on his i-pod that reminded him of Brooke. That was a little over an hour ago. _

_A knock, all be it soft and quiet, made him stand up from the desk. It came from his bedroom door and Lucas debated on whether or not to get up, but knew that if someone was here this late it must be important. _

_Arriving at his bedroom door Lucas immediately recognized the silhouette on the other end. _

"_Hey you," Lucas said as he opened the door._

_Brooke waved shyly and whispered a "hey" back._

_Lucas wasted no time in inviting Brooke in, to which she gladly accepted. For a few moments Brooke oriented herself with Lucas' room; taking in the décor and pictures. It had changed since Lindsay left. _

"_I know it's late…or early," Brooke joked looking back at Lucas who still stood by the door. _

"_It's ok," Lucas smiled, "you can come over any time."_

_Brooke smiled, "The thing is I got home I don't know, an hour ago, and I tried to go to bed and I couldn't. And I hate not being able to go to bed so I got up and went down stairs to sketch but I couldn't so I cleaned but realized that Peyton must have cleaned earlier so I grabbed a book and obviously thought of you so I went back upstairs." Brooke paused and ran a hand through her already disheveled hair. "Anyway, I came to apologize…"_

"_For what?" Lucas interrupted._

"_Tonight….when you walked away and I…"_

_Lucas walked over and placed a hand on her arm, "I didn't mean that." Brooke gave him a questioning look. "About not knowing what to do next and then leaving like I was giving up, I wasn't. I'm not."_

"_I know but I also know that you're getting frustrated and that's ok Lucas. I guess we just need to be more open with each other."_

_Lucas nodded knowing that opening up had never been either of their strong points. Especially with each other. _

"_I need to go back and reassure the board that things are going to be ok. Make sure that they are on my side; which I'm not really worried about but they need to know that this company is still my baby."_

"_Do you already have someone in line to replace Victoria?"_

"_God no but I do need to help them set up the hiring process, which won't start for a couple of weeks."_

"_Which you'll have to go back for," Lucas said matter of fact tone._

_Brooke nodded. "How long will this trip be?" Lucas asked_

"_Just a few days."_

_Lucas smiled, "Good because there is a game this Friday and I really want you to come."_

_ll--ll_

"Well she's been busy, you've been busy. I can't say I'm surprised."

Nathan came over with Jamie on his shoulders once again. "Rumor around the gym is you said they could shave your head if they won."

"Cool!" Jamie exclaimed.

Haley nudged Lucas in the side, "Is that true?" She asked with a wide smile.

Lucas rolled his eyes remembering the bet he had with the team and nodded. "This was a huge win for them and if I have to bribe them then so be it. It's not like I have any money and Cook suggested it and the rest of the team thought that it was a great idea."

"They must think that's a really big move for you." Nathan joked.

Lucas shrugged, "Let em' think what they want. It got them to win the game."

"Can I shave my head too?" Jamie asked excitedly.

"No!" "Sure little man." Haley and Nathan answered at the same time.

"Tell me something," Lucas said as Nathan and Haley stared at each other, "do all couples talk at the same time."

Nathan looked at Lucas, then back at Haley, "Only the special ones, right babe?"

Before Haley could respond a chant was coming from the team. "Shave! Shave! Shave!"

Skills stepped in and yelled over them. "Yeah, yeah…ya'll get to shave Coach Scott's head," the team erupted in more cheers and chanting. "Hold on for a second and let me finish, yo." Skills demanded and soon the team quieted down. "First you got to go in that locker room so we can go over what happened here tonight and most importantly so you can clean yo' smelly…" Skills looked around, "asses up. Then we can all have a little fun with Coach Scott's pretty little head."

Skills gave Lucas a wide smile to which Lucas sarcastically returned. "Alright…let's get this over with," Lucas said as everyone else cheered.

ll—ll

"_Brooke you have those papers we faxed over, right?" A voice asked from the intercom._

"Yes…" Brooke answered while gesturing to Millicent to hand her the papers, "all the requirements sound reasonable but I thought we might add one more thing to that list."

"_What's that?" Another voice asked._

"Instead of only two references, I want three. And I want two of them to come from once supervisors whom they worked closely with. The other can come from a close friend or family member. And make sure the candidates understand that we will be checking all three of the references."

There was a pause while some shuffling came from the other end of the phone. Brooke looked at Millicent while Millicent just shrugged.

"Roger? Tori? Is everything ok?"

"_Absolutely we're just making sure we got everything you said." A manly voice said._

"_I think you're right on Brooke. We'll make sure that all gets in and fax over the new requirement list first thing in the morning."_

Brooke smiled, "I'm glad you feel that way Tori."

"_We're all on the same team Brooke and we want what is best for this company. With all of this happening though you may want to consider coming back permanently."_

Brooke froze and shot a look towards Millicent who was equally shocked. Brooke tried to form some sort of response but was, luckily, cut off before she could muster one.

"_We didn't mean to put you on the spot Brooke…"Tori's voice came back on the line, "we'll talk about it when you come back here for the hiring process. Roger didn't mean for you to worry about one more thing; did you Roger?"_

"_Absolutely not. Go get some rest Brookie; you've been working too much."_

"Roger…" Brooke began with a smile, "what did I tell you about calling me Brookie?"

"_Not to do it ever again or you'd castrate me." Roger's smooth voice quivered. _

Brooke's eyes lit up, "I never said such a thing but that's exactly what I'll do."

"_I'll help." A couple of woman's voices rang over the line. _

There was a brut of laughter within both conference rooms and fake laughing coming from Roger.

"_Alright ladies since it's…what…four against one? I say we call this a night. Millicent we'll be faxing over the papers in the morning and Brooke…go get some."_

Once again Brooke's face contorted in confusion and amusement. "What?" She laughed out.

_An _"_Ooofff" came over the intercom followed by, "Rest, I meant go get some rest."_

"I don't think he did." Millicent chided.

"I'd have to second Millie on this one but seeing as we're all tired…goodnight Tori, Roger, Bella. We'll talk soon."

"_Night." The other three said. _

As Millicent gathered up paperwork and left the office Brooke stretched her arms out on the tiny conference table the shop had and laid her head down. It occurred to Brooke that she would need to expand the shop, perhaps building on top. _That is if I stay here, _Brooke thought bitterly. Brooke shook her head, trying to rid the pessimistic thoughts that boiled in her head. There was no point in thinking of situations that had yet to happen. The conference call with a host of staff and managers in New York had gone perfectly. And Tori and Roger had eased her troubled mind; at least most of it. Brooke knew the best thing for her would be…

"Look who I found trying to break in." Millicent's voice broke Brooke out of the almost sleep she was in.

Noting the joking tone in which Millicent spoke Brooke slowly lifted up her head. And as she was about to respond with something close to witty, Brooke recognized the person before her. With the grin on his face it was apparent the Ravens won the game and while Brooke should have been surprised by Lucas standing before her she was anything but. It was becoming common for Lucas to be there for Brooke when she needed him the most.

"But it looks like he has food, so I think we should be willing to forgive him…" Millicent said, "…as long as he agrees to give me a little bit."

Lucas nodded and turned to Millie, "I think I can manage that."

Millicent giggled and put her hands out towards Lucas who was already digging through the paper bag in his hand. Lucas pulled out a Chinese carton and gave it to Millicent.

"Don't eat it all at once…" Lucas cautioned jokingly, "and give Mouth a call would ya? He looked a little bored when I left the pizza shop; I think he could use your company."

Smiling brightly, Millicent nodded, "Will do." She then turned back to Brooke, "Go home and sleep and don't even think about coming in tomorrow. I'll take care of the papers and run them by your house later, ok? You deserve a day off."

Brooke laughed, "I forgot who the boss is around here. Is it you or me?"

"Tomorrow it'll be me then you can have the company back." Millicent smiled brightly.

Turning to leave Millicent stopped by Lucas and whispered, "Go easy on her. It's been a long day." She waved goodbye to Brooke and left.

"Looks like Millicent's a good person to have on your team."

Brooke shrugged, "Yeah but I have a lot of good people on my team," she responded hoping Lucas got the full meaning.

They stared at each other for a moment. Small smiles on their faces but mostly wonder and hope. Was it possible to trust someone who had once hurt you so deeply you weren't sure how to function? And if it was possible, was doing so naïve or irrational? Because the truth is we all hurt each other and more often than not it's not intentional. And the power to forgive is given to all of us but there are only certain people we extend it to. So the real question is: who do you extend that forgiveness to?

"Did you bring me anything?" Brooke asked with eyebrows raised.

Lucas' smile got wider and he scrunched his eyebrows together as he answered, "Maybe…"

Brooke laughed and got up out of her seat. "What do I have to do to make that maybe a yes?"

"How about a little kiss?" Lucas asked without humiliation.

Brooke sauntered over to Lucas with a purposeful seductive look. She stopped in front of him and raised her hands up to his face and brought it towards her. Without hesitation Brooke placed a kiss on Lucas' left cheek.

"I'll get some plates and cups." Brooke said with a smile on her face and walked out of her office.

Lucas stood in his place for a moment before walking over to Brooke's desk and sitting himself in her chair. The rich leather welcomed his body and molded to his figure. A satisfied moan escaped his lips and he laughed that even Brooke's furniture made him weak.

At the front of the store Brooke was locking the door and closing the blinds. She was grateful for Millicent's quick exit and the fact that she offered to take over on Saturday so Brooke could have it off. A day that was once planned with hogging out on ice cream in pajama's while sketching and watching TLC was now replaced by thoughts of spending it with Lucas. Besides New York the two hadn't spent any time together. And New York didn't really count considering Brooke was at work most of the time and the one night they were alone Rachel intruded and stayed the rest of the time.

Once Brooke turned off the lights she made her way back to her office. She found Lucas in her chair, eyes closed with his hands behind his head. It was clear that he was exhausted so Brooke tiptoed into the office and quietly set down the plates and cups she picked up onto her desk. Slowly Brooke slipped herself onto the chair and into Lucas' lap. Instinctively Lucas' hands moved to Brooke's waist.

"Mmmmm…I could get use to that." Lucas said with his eyes still closed.

"What's with the baseball cap?" Brooke asked and without waiting for an answer lifted the cap off of Lucas' head.

Lucas' eyes popped open just in time to see the surprised look on Brooke's face. Soon she giggled and quickly ran her hand across his shaven head.

"What happened?"

Lucas gave her a look of worry, "Does it look bad?"

Brooke shook her head, "No, I'm just curious what made you do this. Because the last time this happened you had some major epiphany."

Lucas laughed in defeat, "True, true. Well I made a bet with the guys. If they won the game tonight, I'd shave my head. So here I am…"

As Brooke nodded and continued to eye the newly shaven head, Lucas became worried.

"I know it kinda looks stupid but…"

Brooke lifted up a hand, "I don't think it looks stupid. I think it looks very sexy." Brooke said as she placed her hands on Lucas' forearms.

"Yeah?"

"Oh yeah…" Brooke laughed sweetly, "…just like when you got that tattoo. Man, how many times did you get lucky that night?"

Lucas laughed too, "Probably more times than I deserved."

Brooke nodded. "What other surprises you got Scott?"

"Well actually… what's your take on this tattoo?" Lucas pushed Brooke back a little and reached down to pull his shirt off.

It was weird that Lucas still gave Brooke the chills but he did and as he swiftly pulled his shirt off Brooke bit down on her bottom lip. Lucas threw the shirt across the room and Brooke instantly saw what he was talking about. On his chest, just above his heart, was the number 23 in black and blue. Brooke's hand instinctively went to the tattoo but stopped before she touched it. If tattoos could tell of promise, power, hope and a long lost remembrance of what was, and Brooke believed they could, then this one was speaking volumes. To add to the book of memories that was opened by Lucas' tattoo, inside the 2 were the initials K.S.

"When did you get this?" Brooke asked still captivated by the dark blue and black on Lucas' chest.

"A few months after graduation," Lucas answered studying Brooke's reaction. "I was holding Jamie one night and I had a flashback of Keith and me just a few days before…" Lucas stopped to assess the words and emotions he was speaking, "Anyway, it made me think about all I had lost in a year and the very next day I went out and got this."

Brooke's fingers got closer but still didn't dare to touch it. She knew once she did all would be lost. Her ability to stay emotionally, physically and mentally safe from Lucas Scott would be thrown out the window.

"You were a big factor in that decision." Lucas admitted.

Slowly Brooke lifted her eyes to look into Lucas'.

"When I told you about my HCM and how I couldn't play basketball anymore you told me to keep it close to my heart," Lucas breathed out, "just like I did with Keith."

_Talk about it getting thrown out the window,_ Brooke thought. A tear entered the corner of her eye and she didn't fight it when it slipped out.

"That was your number when you played in the championship."

Lucas nodded, "I did it for him. I lost my passion for basketball when I found out I couldn't play anymore." Lucas lifted his hand and wiped away the tear on Brooke's face. "But I had to finish it for Keith. I owed him that."

Without looking down, Brooke's fingers found their way to the tattoo. Lucas closed his eyes and breathed deeply. Despite the fact that Brooke had touched and kissed Lucas recently this time felt different. This time there was more behind it than the wish to get lost; to get away from any problems. This time there was something in the way Brooke touched him that almost scared Lucas.

"I'm glad you did," Brooke said then looked down to where her fingers were exploring.

The "23" seemed to jump off of Lucas' chest as Brooke outlined it with one finger.

"God, everyday you do something that makes my heart shout "give him another chance" and my head shout "don't make that mistake again". And then I look at Nathan and Haley and at everything they've gone through." Brooke looked up at Lucas. "It's just we're all different, ya know? And the decisions we make have to be for ourselves, not for anyone else."

Brooke rambled most of what she said but Lucas understood completely. Brooke and he were not Haley and Nathan. They weren't Whitey and Camilla. They were Brooke and Lucas and they had chapters and chapters to go before their book was over.

"What are you thinking now?" Lucas asked.

Brooke's eyes traveled back to the newest tattoo and then to the one she convinced him to get all those years ago.

"I'm thinking that I feel so lost and confused that I may never figure life out." Brooke said as she started to fidget with her fingers. "I feel like I'm drowning and I hate feeling that way because I have a good life and good friends but something's missing."

Lucas was never good at deciphering meanings behind words, especially when it came to Brooke. It made him feel unworthy.

"Brooke I can…"

Brooke held up a hand to stop Lucas, "I wasn't done yet," she said politely.

Lucas nodded his head and mouthed an "I'm sorry".

"I'm telling you this because I'm tired of letting myself drown. I need you Lucas. I don't want to go through this alone. And I don't know what that means for us but I'm not passing this by anymore. I won't do that again." Brooke grabbed Lucas face with the palm of her hands and drew herself in.

It was a sweet, small kiss. Lucas found his hands traveling to Brooke's long brown hair. For a moment it all came together. Like tidal waves crashing with the shore.

Lucas pulled away first and took Brooke's hands into his own. He softly kissed her knuckles and held them there for a moment.

"I need you too…pretty girl."

Brooke pulled herself in again and devoured his lips with hers. Their heartbeats collided at racing speeds as they each roamed the others body with their hands. Eventually Brooke's hands found their way to Lucas' head and she pulled herself up so her knees were planted into the seat and leaned above Lucas as they kissed. Lucas let his hands travel up Brooke's back as he pulled her closer.

"Couch…" Brooke said breathlessly as Lucas marked kisses underneath her collarbone.

There was no hesitation as Lucas stood up and carried Brooke over to the couch on the other side of her office. He laid her down and situated himself on top of her carefully.

"We have a lot of lost time to make up for Scott," Brooke giggled as Lucas nipped at her ear.

Lucas lifted his head, "I have every intention of making it up to you…" he gave Brooke small kisses as he spoke, "…in every.." more kisses on her face, "…imaginable way."

Brooke leaned up into Lucas and roughly pushed herself against him. "Let's get started then."

If life and love were easy then lessons would never be learned. Heartache may come at a price but the lesson learned is worth it. And learning to trust those who once hurt you can seem impossible but it's only a boundary we set up. Forgiveness is there; it has to be or life could not continue.

---------

**Do I even have to ask you to review? Nah, you already know.**

**Sorry for not leaving an individual reply to each of you like I usually do. I wanted to get this up. Next time for sure…I promise. **


	19. Get your feet wet, end up taking a dip

Pre-Author's note: I am a complete dumb a**. In my last chapter Lucas' number was actually 22 not 23. If I were a better author I would have checked. Hopefully you can all forgive me for that. I've corrected it so his number is actually 23. Ah the little road bumps in the life of writing!

Author's note: I know I haven't updated for several months now. But I'm here. A big shout out to all my readers. The story is coming along great and I owe a lot of that to those of you who actually like it enough to read it. This ones kinda fun; sort of preparing for something bigger. As always reviews are appreciated. Here it is!

Ch. 19 Get your feet wet, end up taking a dip

"Did you know that the number 2 can stand for woman and number 3 can stand for man?" Lucas asked as he played with Brooke's hair.

Brooke lifted her head off of Lucas' chest with perplextion written all over her face. 

Lucas laughed at her face and pushed the hair out of her eyes as he continued, "So combined you get 5 which then represents the perfect…being." His hands made a motion signaling that he was done.

"Are you implying that your tattoo, which coincidentally are the number's 2 and 3, somehow imply's that you are the perfect being?" Brooke stroked a finger across Lucas' chest and laughed sweetly. 

"You tell me…coincidence or fate?" Lucas smiled.

Brooke didn't even have to look up to know that Lucas was not at all serious. Their relationship was not something fateful or coincidental but something that came together out of their own actions. They both knew that and fate, or coincidence, was beyond them.

"Coincidence," Brooke said then thought about it, "but, hypothetically, if you're the perfect being and I'm with the perfect being, what does that make me?" 

"Lucky?" Lucas answered without hesitation.

The laughs that followed reverberated off both their chests making them both feel a sense of peace. Lucas continued to fiddle with Brooke's hair as Brooke played with Lucas' fingers.

Just as Brooke was about to say something she noticed something move by the window. She bolted straight up and caused the blanket they found to cascade around her waist. Brooke slowly got off the couch, that her and Lucas had made as a bed, wrapping her coat around her to keep her warm and walked over to the window. As she got closer she could tell the shadow was a tree branch and swore she saw white things falling from the sky. Behind her Lucas sat up on the couch, keeping the blanket on him.

"What is it?" Lucas asked.

Before Brooke peeked through the blinds her heart begun to beat faster; she knew what was happening but didn't believe it. As the white specks cascaded onto the window one after another Brooke felt her whole face light up. All she could do was motion for Lucas to come over; which he promptly did.

As he walked up behind Brooke Lucas wrapped the blanket around his shoulders and then engulfed Brooke in it too.

"What…"

But Lucas never finished his question.

It was late March and this kind of weather was unheard of. In fact Tree Hill hardly ever saw weather like this.

"God, look at it come down."

Lucas nodded, "It's crazy."

As Lucas wrapped his arms around Brooke, she found herself leaning against him. It was the first time, in the longest time, that Brooke could remember feeling so safe and happy. They stayed like that for a few minutes, watching the snow come down.

"Let's get out of here," Brooke said softly.

"Where do you want to go?" Lucas asked as he nuzzled her neck.

Brooke turned around and looked up at Lucas mischievously, "Your place sounds pretty good." She traced patterns and his naked torso as she talked, "Nice warm house, food…comfy bed."

Lucas tilted Brooke's face up by her chin, "What the hell are we waiting for?"

xx--xx

Once Brooke and Lucas got dressed, Brooke convinced Lucas to walk to his house. Despite the fact that it was snowing and neither of them were dressed for that kind of weather, Lucas was glad he went along with it.

"Only you could convince me to do this," Lucas commented as they walked down the street.

Brooke turned around and walked backwards as she let the snow fall upon her face. Smiling as wide as she could was all she could do to hold back the giggles.

"That's why we make a perfect pair…" Brooke stopped where she was standing, "…you keep me grounded and I help you live a little."

Lucas caught up to Brooke and brought her in his arms, "You help me live a lot."

And for the millionth time that night they stared into each other's eyes without hesitation.

"I know right now is not the moment to go all love speech on you…" Lucas said and Brooke let out a nervous laugh, "…so I won't."

Lucas grabbed Brooke's hand as she laughed and hit him playfully and continued to walk down the street with her.

"Can we please acknowledge that fact that it's snowing," Brooke laughed after a few moments.

They both reached out their hands to catch the snow that was still falling. It was close to midnight and the snow and clouds were illuminating everything around them.

"Let's stop in the store," Lucas said as he dragged Brooke inside.

"What do you need in here?" Brooke asked but Lucas had already walked away.

Brooke scanned the little shop that was open. It was fairly new in town and Brooke wondered if it got any business being open so late. Then again, Lucas and her were there, along with at least one other person that Brooke could see. Brooke grinned as she got an idea and headed for the isle that held the breakfast food. If she learned one thing over the past few years it was how to cook; and she planned to prove that to Lucas.

"Well, well, well…Brooke Davis," a voice stopped Brooke from going to far. She turned around to see who it was.

"What's a pretty little thing like yourself doing out so late? Don't you know you've got to be careful these days?"

Brooke rolled her eyes, "This isn't Compton Owen," Brooke said, "and in case you forgot, I lived in New York. All by my lonesome…" Brooke continued as she faked a southern accent.

Owen lured closer, "Still I wouldn't want…"

"Brooke Davis?"

Brooke rolled her eyes again, wondering how many people she was going to run into. She threw her hands up in the air as she turned around.

But Brooke was met with a face she hadn't seen in almost seven years.

"Jagielski?!"

Jake held out his hands, "That's me!"

Brooke flew into his arms and hugged him. They let each other go and Jake held Brooke at an arm's length.

"You look just as great as you always have," Jake commented.

Brooke opened her mouth but was met with something else instead.

"I know its a little déjà vu but I couldn't help it," Lucas walked up to Brooke, completely oblivious to the two men behind him. In his hands he held a pack of condoms and a can of whipped cream. "This time I promise I'll let you put some on my…"

"Lucas!" Brooke stopped him before he could go any further.

Lucas gave Brooke a sideways smile and went to wrap his arms around her; thinking she was playing around.

"Lucas look who I ran into…" Brooke gestured behind her as Lucas slowly turned around.

The first face he saw was Owen's, to which he quickly rolled his eyes. But then he saw a face he hadn't come across in many years.

"Jake…" It came out as a sort of question and statement.

Jake put his hand out, "Hey Luke."

Lucas had to fiddle with his merchandise but eventually put his hand out as well as he shook hands with Jake enthusiastically. It was weird seeing Jake after all these years. Lucas hardly ever thought about him but was suddenly reminded of fights Peyton and him had gotten in concerning Jake.

"It's good to see you Jake."

"You too Luke."

It was quiet for a moment and Jake's eyes roamed down to the merchandise Lucas was holding. Jake lifted up his eyebrows, amused, and smiled at Lucas.

"I didn't know you guys were…"

Brooke jumped in before Jake could go any further, "Jake this is Owen. Owen this is Jake…he's a friend from high school."

The two shook hands. Lucas watched Owen, waiting for him to excuse himself, but Owen did no such thing. Perhaps it was Brooke or the amusement of the situation but Owen couldn't pull himself away.

"What brings you around here Jake?" Brooke asked with a smile.

Jake's eyes moved from Owen to Brooke, "My parents decided to move back here so I'm just helping with the moving."

Lucas nodded, "Well if you're going to be here for a few days we should get together."

"I'd like that…" Jake looked down at his watch, "…I gotta get back though…so…"

Jake and Brooke hugged, then Jake bid all of them goodbye.

"Looks like I lost my shot," Owen said immediately after Jake left.

Lucas rolled his eyes while Brooke shot Owen a sympathetic look.

"Yup," Lucas answered without hesitation then stepped in between Brooke and Owen.

Lucas led Brooke towards the check stands. Once there Lucas lay down the items and waited as the cashier rung them up. Out of the corner of his eye Lucas could feel Brooke staring at him.

"Jealous much?" Brooke said as they made their way out of the store.

As Lucas turned to face her he saw the smirk on her face and the kidding in her eyes.

"Extremely." Lucas hoped that word conveyed even a little bit of how he felt about her.

Brooke seemed to think about it. "I can live with that," she finally responded.

They continued their walk towards Lucas' house. Brooke looped her arm through Lucas' and leaned against him; hoping to make herself warmer.

"Condoms and whipped cream huh?"

Lucas looked down at Brooke with a smile on his face, "It was supposed to be really sexy."

"Oh it's sexy…and extremely hilarious." Brooke laughed as she remembered the looks on both Owen and Jake's faces.

Lucas pretended to laugh as the two finally made their way to his house and up the front porch.

Once inside Brooke immediately went over to the thermostat to turn up the heat. Lucas came up behind Brooke and wrapped his arms around her before she had a chance to touch it.

"I'll warm you up," Lucas whispered in Brooke's ear.

"What has gotten into you tonight?" Brooke asked as she turned back to Lucas.

Lucas just smiled and grabbed her hand. In his other hand was a bag with the items he bought from the store.

"I think a shower is in store followed by some dessert. What do ya think?"

Brooke nodded. Before they got to his bedroom Brooke stopped and pulled Lucas back to face her.

"Just so you know…I'm really hungry."


	20. Waiting for the sun to rise

No good excuse for the long wait. Thanks to everyone still reading, it helps to know there are some of you still out there. I promise that this story is still important to me.

This one is a little short but (hopefully) still good :)

Enjoy!

Ch. 20 Waiting for the sun to rise

Lucas woke up with the sunlight hitting his face, and while most mornings this would cause him to groan, he couldn't help but smile. Last night had to be a dream. In every way it didn't make much sense that, after all these years, he was in love with Brooke Davis again. Or that they had spent a remarkable night together after all of their back and forth. Lucas decided that once he had the strength he was going to get up and make breakfast for Brooke. If he remembered correctly the girl loved chocolate chip pancakes. He hoped she still did. But if not, he would find out what she loved and make it for her. Perhaps it should have hit him earlier but Lucas realized the brunette who had fallen asleep with her head on his chest was no longer there. Even though Lucas knew he was alone in the house, he looked around anyway. He was alone but not disappointed. A note was left on the fridge:

_Luke,_

_Something came up at the store,_

_didn't want to wake you._

_I'll call._

_-Brooke_

Lucas had no idea how to take that. The store was always busy, so that was no surprise. And what happened last night (and through the morning) was certainly a turning point in their relationship, so for Brooke to not want to face it the next morning was understandable. If that weren't enough, Lucas knew the constant complimenting and "I love you"(s) probably didn't help. Not that Brooke didn't want to hear those things, but it made her vulnerable; and Lucas knew that.

Since it was still early Lucas decided to take a quick shower and then head over to the store with breakfast.

----------------------------------

The bell over the door rang, and Rachel yelled over her shoulder, "Welcome to Clothes over Bro's."

Rachel was actually having fun in the store; odd considering she never considered herself as a people person.

"She left you alone out here?"

Rachel turned around with a smile on her face, "Sorry no boys allowed."

Lucas walked up to Rachel, "No worries, I'm all man."

Rachel looked Lucas up and down then shrugged, "Care to prove it?"

Lucas laughed and leaned closer to Rachel, "In your dreams. Besides, you must already know I'm telling the truth.

Lucas pulled back and looked around, "Is Brooke in the back? I can't believe she came in after the night we had," he said as he squiggled his eyebrows for emphasis.

"I never took you for a screw and brag type."

"Don't call it that," Lucas said disapprovingly, "and I'm not usually but I figure you and Brooke are like sisters. I'm sure she's already given you more details than I care to know so…"

Rachel laughed, "Yeah she usually does but she didn't have a chance to this morning."

Lucas nodded, "That busy, huh? You think it'll be ok to go back there?"

Rachel looked at Lucas curiously, "Well you can but she's already gone."

"Gone where?" Lucas asked confused.

Pursing her lips, Rachel shook her head, "She didn't tell you, did she?"

"Tell me what Rachel?"

"I knew it! She told me, she told you. 'Don't worry Rach, I let him know'. God, I don't know why she lies to me, it's not like I was going to call you and tell you myself."

"Well, you're going to tell me now." Lucas demanded.

Rachel threw her hands up, "Well duh! Something came up in New York…Victoria was in an accident, and the hospital contacted Brooke."

"Is she ok?"

"It sounded pretty serious, she lost a lot of blood."

"Not Victoria, Brooke."

Rachel blushed in embarrassment, "Oh, well you know Brooke…feels like she has to carry the world on her shoulders. Plus, she wants to hate Victoria but I don't know if Brooke knows how to hate anyone."

Lucas nodded.

It was difficult to know what to do.

Rachel snapped her fingers in Lucas' face, "Hello? Are you even listening?" When Lucas didn't respond, Rachel rolled her eyes and said again, "You need to go to New York."

"Huh?"

"In fact… we both do. I should have gone with her this morning, she shouldn't be alone. It's just Brooke can be so…"

"Stubborn? Independent? Self-reliant?"

"Aren't the last two the same thing?" Rachel asked sarcastically.

Lucas was the one to roll his eyes this time, and Rachel raised her hands up in defense before he could say anything, "My point is that the only way you're going to get the girl is if you listen to this one," Rachel pointed to herself as she finished.

-------------------------------------------------------

Reviews are always much appreciated!


	21. Courage beneath the sand at our feet

Ch 21. Courage beneath the sand at our feet

The elevator ride in St. Vincent's Medical Center in New York made Lucas feel more uneasy than he had felt in months. The airplane ride to New York was nerve racking but not even on the same level as the elevator ride. In a few moments he would know exactly how Brooke Davis felt about him coming here when she clearly intended for him not to find out—at least not for a little while.

"….I do wish you were here Rach, but someone's got to take care of the store, and I can certainly take care of myself."

Rachel currently had Brooke on speakerphone as her and Lucas rode up to the floor Victoria was on.

"Ok, first of all: I know you can take care of yourself but I should still be there. Secondly, the store can be closed for a few days. And C, and don't lie to me this time, you didn't really tell Lucas this morning did you?"

There was a tired sigh on the other end, "What difference does it make to you?"

"Uh whore, that does not answer the question."

"Fine, no I didn't tell Lucas. But what was I supposed to say? 'Hey Luke thanks for the amazing sex but I have to run because my mother, who I don't really give a shit about, was just in an accident and I have some sick obligation for people who screw me over'".

Lucas smirked. _Amazing, huh?_

"Well…" Rachel began but was interrupted by Brooke.

"No, I don't know where this leaves us so I'm going to run away to New York for a few weeks or months because that's what I do best."

The last part made Lucas' smirk fade away.

"But didn't you say…" Rachel began but was interrupted again.

"Rach, I gotta go, the Doctor's coming over."

Both Rachel and Lucas stared at the cell phone for a second before Rachel quickly put it in her pocket and smirked at Lucas.

"At least she said it was amazing."

Lucas rolled his eyes, "Maybe this was a bad idea."

That remark earned a punch in the shoulder from Rachel.

"Oww," Lucas said as he grabbed his shoulder, "what I meant was maybe I shouldn't have come to the hospital. It's not like I can do anything here anyway."

The elevator stopped and the doors opened with a _ding_. Lucas felt his heart drop in his stomach. As Rachel started to exit, all Lucas could do was stand back.

When Rachel noticed Lucas wasn't next to her she turned around. "What the hell are you so nervous about? You told the girl you were in love with her weeks ago, flew up here by _yourself_ to confront her, barge into the store constantly to see her, and now that you've got what you want you're _nervous_?"

Nervous was an understatement.

"I just don't know…"

As Lucas began to talk a woman and her kids got in the elevator, so Rachel stepped aside and let them select their floor. Rachel was staring intently at Lucas when one of the kids, a little girl, tugged at his pant leg.

"Are you sad cause you're at the hospital?"

It was so sweet and innocent Lucas wasn't quite sure how to respond. As he lowered himself to the little girl's level Rachel answered the question.

"No, he's just afraid."

This answer didn't faze the little girl, "I'm afraid too," she said and sniffled, "my daddy's in the hospital and he looks real bad. But today…"

"Lucy don't bug the nice man," the woman directed towards the girl, "he's probably had a long day."

Lucas looked up, "No she's okay," and still crouched down reached his hand up to the woman, "I'm Lucas and this…" he pointed to Rachel, "is Rachel."

"Matti," the woman said and shook hands with both Lucas and Rachel.

"You're little girl is really smart. Lucas here could use some advice." Rachel said.

Before anyone could say anything Lucy asked, "What sort of a..vice do you need Lucas?"

Everyone in the elevator cracked up at the child's question.

"Well…" Rachel said as she bent down too, "he's scared to go see our friend even though she really needs him and really wants him to come even if she won't admit it."

"I was afraid to see my daddy too, I don't like hospitals."

"What made you brave enough to come here?" Lucas asked

"Cause' mommy said he needed us." Lucy answered as if it were the most obvious answer in the world.

The other little girl came over next to Lucy, "Sometimes the scariest things are the things we need to do the most," she said and shrugged, "I don't know why, that's just how it is."

Lucas shook his head, "Why do I feel like I'm getting schooled by kids so much younger than me?"

Rachel nudged him, "Cause' you are."

The elevator _dinged_ again and the mother prepared to get out.

"You must love her bunches if you came to see her."

"That I do." Lucas responded.

Lucy reached up and pretended to sprinkle something on Lucas' head, "That's courage dust. Mommy gave me some earlier but I don't need it anymore."

"Thank you."

"C'mon on girls…"

Lucas and Rachel stood up and said goodbye to the girls.

"You have very smart girls." Lucas complimented.

"Thank you," the mother smiled widely, "good luck with everything."

"You too."

As soon as the door shut Rachel pushed the button to take them back to the floor they had come from. Lucas breathed heavily, preparing himself.

"Don't freak out, you're not going into battle…" Lucas raised his eyebrows as if in doubt, "okay, but I have it on good authority that our little Brooke I-can-take-care-of-myself Davis is starting to fall for you again so don't walk away from this or I'll kick your ass."

"Did she say that?" Lucas asked eagerly.

"You'd have to be a moron to not already know that."

Lucas nodded in agreement with Rachel. It wasn't that he doubted how he felt for Brooke or how she felt about him but whether or not their fears would drive them apart again. He really didn't want that to happen.

"Well I've got my courage dust, so what else do I need?"

"You mean besides a psych exam?" Rachel joked.

Before Lucas could retort the elevator gave another _ding_ and Lucas felt a little more confident. But as the doors opened that confidence deflated. Brooke was standing there in a tight embrace with another man. The other man pulled away and cupped Brooke's face.

"Brooke?" Lucas managed to get out.

Brooke's head jerked towards Lucas. "Luke? Rachel?"

_Courage is what keeps us going even though our heads tell us to stop. Courage pushes our feet when they refuse to move. It is always within us but it is our responsibility to let it take charge. _


	22. Caught inside and no way to carve

What can I say after so much time w/out updating? One thing I know is that I am committed to finishing this story. If you're a fan and you never thought I'd update again...welcome back. If you just found this story...welcome. I love fanfiction and I'm grateful for other writers/readers who also love this site. Enjoy!

Ch.22 Caught inside and no way to carve

_Vincent._

Vincent Van Gogh. Vincent Price. Vincent Redd. Hell even Sam Vincent and Jay Vincent. Those were a few of the Vincent's Lucas could think of and they had one thing in common with Lucas: they were unreachable.

And the Vincent Lucas just met wasn't any different. He seemed cool, calm and collected in his (_stupid)_ leather jacket, with his _(stupid)_ smirk and his obvious overwhelming infatuation with Brooke.

So when Rachel said, "Goodbye Mr. D'Onofrio" flirtingly while blowing a kiss with her hand Lucas was agape.

Rachel was the driving force behind Lucas being here and she was flirting with a man who had _no_ resemblance to Vincent D'Onofrio.

But that was another Vincent you could add to Lucas' list.

The final push for Lucas was when Rachel looked at Brooke and said "Yummy."

Lucas cleared his throat loudly and glared at Rachel.

"Oh right…I almost forgot why we were here. If George Lucas over here weren't so quiet…" Rachel stared pointedly at Lucas, "maybe I wouldn't have forgotten."

Brooke shook her head, "Am I missing something?"

Lucas laughed while pointing a finger at Rachel, "George Lucas…that's good."

"I'm sorry to interrupt whatever moment you two are having but does someone mind telling me what the hell is going on." Brooke's voice was serious.

Lucas' smile faded as both Rachel and he turned toward Brooke.

"It's unfortunate you stayed up all night because you're really pissy when you don't get enough sleep. Although you think last night's activities would have…"

"Rachel." Lucas warned her with a deep voice.

"Lucas." Rachel said mockingly.

When Lucas just stared back at her Rachel finally threw up her hands. "Fine. I'm going to go get some coffee."

As she started to walk away Lucas called out for her, "Get me one too."

A tired Brooke asked for one as well.

Rachel stood there for a moment, seemingly disbelieving. Slowly she walked back to the pair, "You know I was really just leaving to give you guys space…"

Brooke dug into her purse and slapped a $20 into Rachel's hand. "Three coffee's slut. And be quick, I'm exhausted."

"Well maybe if you hadn't…"

Lucas interrupted, "Rachel, just get the damn coffee's."

Rachel scoffed but quickly turned around and walked away.

"She means well but sometimes she can be…"

"A pain in the ass?"

Brooke smiled faintly, "Overbearing."

Lucas nodded, "That's another way of putting it."

Brooke fiddled with her jacket, "Either way she matches me point for point, beat for beat. It's nice to have someone like that in my life."

After a moment of silence Brooke asked, "What are you doing here?"

Lucas grinned, "I was in the neighborhood."

Brooke didn't bother to point out that he had already used that excuse before. In fact she seemed pretty nonchalant about the comment, only responding by nodding. It wasn't until Brooke finally spoke that Lucas realized he was waiting for a comeback. So when she said "Let's sit down" Lucas was left with wanting more. A witty remark or one of her endearing laughs would have been better than just a nod.

Brooke sat down in the waiting area on a couch and Lucas sat right next to her but stopped short when he wanted to put his arm around her. Mornings after weren't supposed to be awkward when you knew the person so well. When you were in love with said person. But then again a lot had changed over the years. And Lucas was the only one who had admitted to being in love.

"So, how's Victoria?" Lucas asked

Brooke laughed lightly then answered, "Stable."

Lucas wanted to ask what the laugh was about but wasn't quite sure if he should. Brooke was obviously put off by his presence.

"How much did Rachel pay you to come here?"

"Nothing actually, besides a few threats…" Lucas looked at Brooke, "do you think I could have gotten some money out of it?"

It was supposed to lighten the mood, to illicit a smile, but it didn't.

Brook rubbed the middle of her forehead roughly, "You'll have to excuse me because I'm not sure I've gotten any sleep and I'm waiting to hear about a woman I'm not even sure I care about so I may not be at the top of my game right now, but what are you really doing here?"

Lucas looked perplexed. "And none of that 'I was in the neighborhood' or any other completely aloof response which purpose is to distract me from what is really going on. Be forward. Be honest."

For the most part Brooke was looking anywhere but Lucas, until the last two statements.

"I had an amazing night with the women I'm insanely in-love with. In the morning she's gone and there's a note but no explanation. I found out from red that Victoria was in an accident and I thought you would need your friends. There's no other motive here Brooke."

'Psshh' was Brooke's closed mouth response but loud enough for Lucas to hear. "Did you ever stop to think that maybe leaving had less to do about Victoria and more about me…"

"What? Running away?"

The two were standing now at a close but safe distance. This part of the waiting room wasn't crowded and there were only a few other people in chairs further away from Brooke and Lucas, so they fighting was contained. For now.

"Don't you dare say that running away is what I'm good at…"

"No you're right, you're the best at it and please stop acting so shocked. You ran away from us the second time, you ran away to LA, New York, France, Italy, anywhere where your problems weren't but I've got a news flash for you Brooke…" by now Lucas was mere inches away from Brooke's face "…they follow you everywhere. By the time you stop running you're not going to have anything left."

Brooke slapped Lucas across his left cheek. "Going off to launch a clothes line, traveling to better appreciate my predecessors and fashion, moving… but moving forward to see where a good fit is, to a place I want to call home. All of that Lucas is not running away it's called living. And as for last night…just because you've got it figured out does in no way mean that I do too. You knew that before we kissed and when we went back to your place. You want answers quicker than I can give them and want I really wanted today was to just get away from you."

Lucas looked deflated, "Am I that awful to be around?"

"No," Brooke answered softly, "what I meant was that you have all these things figured out and all these feelings figured out and you need and want some reciprocation from me and I…I just can't because huge parts of me don't trust you. Because sometimes I feel like I'm in high school again just waiting to watch how fast you moved on. Or I'm reading your damn book which I'm lucky to get a footnote in and I just wonder: was I ever first for you? You never really treated me like a boyfriend should have. I was always down on your list."

"You have to stop treating me like I'm the same person I was in high school. I'm different, better, older and much wiser. You can't keep throwing the past in my face or we can never move forward."

"That's just it Lucas…. I don't know if I can stop. Because I'm still hurt and angry but mainly frustrated. All the 'why's' that you never answered. And most of all the deep pain caused by the two people I loved most. I don't think I really forgave either of you…" Brooke paused, "and I'm not sure I really want to."

Lucas shook his head and tried to rack his brain for anything else. Anything he could say. But he was coming up blank.

"I know it's not fair…what I did last night," Brooke said, "honestly I wasn't thinking about today. I just knew that you were there and I wanted you. I know you want me, I know…" Brooke reached up and gently turned Lucas' face toward hers, "…you love me but _my _feelings for _you _are inconsistent and…"

"That's not true," Lucas interrupted quietly, "I think you want and love me just as much as I do you."

Brooke smiled sadly and let her hand drop from his face, "Maybe but maybe not and you have to let me figure that out. In my own time. In my own way."

The two stood in silence wishing the other would understand.

Lucas shuffled his feet, "Well…hell…I guess I'd better…uhh…"

He paused giving one last, long look at Brooke and knew that this conversation was over. It had to be for her.

"I should go," he finally finished and turned to leave.

Lucas ran straight into Rachel at the same time that Brooke reached out her hand for him. His eyes darted to Brooke's hand clasping his and then back to Rachel.

"Coffee," Rachel chirped happily and handed Brooke and Lucas their coffees.

"Rach…"

"Thank you."

Lucas and Brooke answered at the same time.

Rachel eyes them wearily, "I waited for the appropriate time but if we don't start drinking these they're gonna get cold. C'mon lover boy, let's have a sit."

Lucas clearly wanted to say something so Brooke interrupted him.

"You came all this way Luke, at least have coffee with me." Brooke said as she squeezed his unresponsive hand and let it go.

Brooke went to sit back down and Rachel tugged on Lucas' jacket.

"Did you really come up here only to get relationship answers? If so then you should leave. Just because she doesn't want to talk about it doesn't mean she doesn't want you here. Either step up to the plate or get out of the game."

Without waiting for a response Rachel tugged Lucas toward the chairs


End file.
